Open Road
by CrystalDreams72
Summary: Origins style. Roxundra is a female feral that gets caught up in Liberty Island, escapes before she gets attached to Sabertooth then comes across Wolverine. I suck at summaries, it is good I promise. Please Read and Review. SabertoothXOCXWolverine
1. Chapter 1: Prisoner to Liberty Island

Author's Note: Okay so I finally got enough nerve to post this. I hope it is good. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. Personally I don't like the female feral genre but people seem to like it so I tried my hand in it so here it is.

It was raining now. She stood under an awning so she wouldn't get wet. Her nostrils flared. The overpowering scent of musk and rain filled them. She didn't like the smell of rain. Made things smell dirty, plus it dulled her sense of smell. She looked around. She was still new to this area so she hadn't found a place to stay. Not only did she not have a place to stay, she couldn't remember where the hell the motel she was staying at was.

As she kept to her thoughts, someone joined her under the awning to stay out of the rain. It took a minute, but she smelled blood. It wasn't fresh, but it was the scent of blood. Her lip curled in disgust. She turned her head and looked at the stranger standing a foot away from her. He was looking away from her, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. The smell was coming from him. He turned his head and she looked away. She looked around again, this might be her only chance to find out where the motel was. She was reluctant to ask him because she didn't like his smell, but she needed to figure it out. "Excuse me sir, would you happen to know where the Townhouse inn is?" she asked as she looked at him.

He looked at her as if he hadn't seen her standing there before, even though he had. His eyes were a cold brilliant blue. While he took his time in answering her, she took the time to look at his face. He was handsome, she gave him that. Short dark curly hair, nice trimmed beard, and devilish grin. She hadn't noticed that he was grinning until then.

She looked back up into his eyes. They were intensely cold, but didn't frighten her. "Sir?" she asked as she was becoming confused as to why he hadn't answered her yet. The sky lit up as lightning flashed, and when that happened he lunged at her. She dodged just in time for him to stumble out from under the awning into the rain. He was quick though, he turned around with speed she hadn't seen in a long time. She could hear his low growl over the dull roar of the rain.

His eyes had turned from cold, to hot. He was angry, and it didn't take a mutant to figure it out. "Stay away from me." she warned, making fists at her side. "Or what?" he asked, his voice was dark, strong, and held venom to it. "Lets just say I warned you." she said as she dropped low, ready to attack him. She waited for him to attack first. Until he attacked, she took the time to size him up. He was a full head taller than her, and he had more muscle than she did. He was a solid strong mass, but she had one thing he didn't.

She was a mutant with an animalistic mutation. She had the heightened senses, agility, and speed of a predatory animal. If she compared herself to anything, it would either be a Lion, or a Cheetah. She was as strong as a Lion, but she had the speed and grace of a Cheetah. She knew it was dumb to make such comparisons, but she had a lot of time to speculate on such things. She noticed him sizing her up too. He probably thought that she would be easy to fight, but he was in for a surprise.

He attacked first. He was fast, again a lot faster than she had anticipated. He threw his weight into a punch that was meant for her stomach, but she spun out of his way. Before he could turn back around she lunged onto his back. He roared in pain as she sank her claws into his shoulders in the attempt to bring him down. But with all the force he had he backed up into the brick wall behind them, crushing her between the wall and himself, knocking the breath from her. She cried loudly, making his ears ring. He moved away from her and she slid to her knees, gasping for breath.

He didn't move anymore. His wounds were already healing but he was too stunned to attack. She was a mutant. It surprised him because for one, he hadn't smelled it on her, two, her mutation was close to his. He hadn't met too many other mutants who were as animalistic as him and Logan. Who was this woman?

She crawled to her feet slowly after regaining her breath. She growled at him and pushed another attack. She was blinded by fury and her attack was sloppy. He caught her fist and spun her around so her back as pressed to his chest. She struggled against him madly in her confused fury. He was quick as well as the fact that he was stronger than her. He too was a mutant she realized. He then threw her to the ground, and went to squash her beneath his boot.

She rolled out of the way, jumping up, and then lunged on top of him. He growled and pressed her into the wall, hoping to knock the air out of her, again. It didn't though, just made her go into more of a frenzy. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, through his clothing. He gave a sound that resembled a hurt howl. She clung to him, her claws also digging into his back. She resembled a pit bull now. She locked her jaw and she held him. His blood filled her mouth, but she didn't let go.

It was excruciating. Her canines were sharper than his as well as her claws, and in her frenzy she wasn't going to let go. Through the pain though, he couldn't help but marvel. It wasn't everyday he met another mutant that was nearly his equal. He heard people now, someone was coming.

"People." he mumbled in a strained growl. Instantly she let go of him, blood covering her front. She was a mess. She turned and saw the people. Before he could say anything though, she was on the run down an alleyway. He would have let her go, he was in too much pain to really be chasing her. But this wasn't over. He checked his shoulder, it was already healing, before running after her. As he turned the corner into the alleyway, he stopped. He didn't see her. He didn't hear her. But he did smell blood. He slowly started down the darkened alleyway.

Slow easy strides took him farther into the darkness, and filth. He saw shadows cast against the slimy brick walls of the buildings to his left and right, but they were small, no bigger than what a sewer rat would cast. He continued, the smell of blood growing stronger. His sense of smell were good, even in this pounding rain, he could smell the blood like it was right under his nose. He was passing a dumpster, and the smell of blood overpowered him. He stopped and peered around the dumpster. A rat laid there, bleeding to death.

It took too long for him to process it, a trap. Smart, killing a rat to throw his senses off because of the blood. She came from behind him, swiping her claws on his back. It shocked him but not for long, fight or flight instincts took over. He turned on her fast, almost knocking her down with the force of his body tackling hers. She was pushed into a dumpster with a loud thud. He was still on her and she fought to get out of his crushing grip. She ended up punching him hard in the face. He whipped back with a yelp sound.

Her claws met his face as she swiped at him again. Leaving shallow gashes on his cheek. He lost his footing after the hit and spun to the ground. No sooner than he hit the ground, he was already back up, and ready to fight. This time it was going to be over. He was going to kill her. He didn't take shit off of no one, not even this mutant woman who reminded him of himself.

"Victor, stop." said the familiar voice of Stryker. Victor cursed as he tried to restrain himself from killing her. His hand was caught in mid swipe, his claws ready to pierce her skin. "Just let me kill her." snarled Victor, his claws itching to be covered in her blood. He was beyond feral now, and so was she. It had been a long time since someone had aggravated the animal in her enough for her to feel the need to rip out his throat. It could just be the rain, it always dulled her senses.

"Victor, calm down. It is her smell that is bothering you. She is so close to the same thing that you are that you can't handle it." said Stryker. It was true though, they hadn't fought enough to set him this much on edge, but as soon as he smelled her, he had felt threatened by her. That was why he had ended up under the same awning with her. He hadn't realized it until the fight had started that she was a mutant, why had he not noticed? "Drop your guard now, Victor." whispered Stryker as he came to stand as close as he felt was safe with the two ferals. Victor did as he was ordered, he was already not as welcomed in the Stryker teams as he had been since Logan had left, so he had to seem more appeasing to the rules.

She kept her ready to attack stance. She could kill him now, she smelled the defeat on him. She could easily rip his throat out now. But this new guy smelled of authority. Her curiosity got the better of her. "Roxundra, are you tired of running?" asked Stryker. She looked as if she had been slapped. How had he known that she was on the run? Even better, how had he known her name? Her skin crawled as her brilliant smoky green eyes met his. He was cold and calculating. "I don't know what you are talking about!" she snapped.

"I beg to differ Roxundra, I would say by the surprised expression on your young face that you know exactly what I am speaking of. If not let me remind you. You Roxundra Dreichus are for one an illegal citizen in the United States of America. Second, you are on the run because you wanted with the German government because you slaughtered fifteen soldiers in cold blood. It might not have been cold blood, but that was the way it was reported. And the fact is, it is amazing you made it this far into the States. Roxundra, I am going to make you an offer. I can protect you if you offer your services to my specialized team." he said.

She stared at him confused. This man was bold, and knew what he was talking about. She hadn't killed those men in complete cold blood. She had stumbled across them raping two younger women. Her rage couldn't let them go. She desperately wanted to accept, but she wasn't sure what to think about this. "Stryker, what are you thinking?" asked Victor in an angry whisper. "I am thinking she could replace Logan, Victor. Don't you agree she would be an asset to the team?" asked Stryker. Victor in avertedly let his eyes wonder over her, she was still poised to attack. Her eyes still wild with the need to kill someone. His nostrils flared and he let her hauntingly sweet scent fill his sense of smell. "I don't suppose she would hurt it." said Victor as he looked away from her.

He wasn't sure if he could continue to be around her scent. It was driving him to madness. Stryker was right about her scent. He couldn't stand the way it called to him. It especially unnerved him that he liked the way her sweet scent was now mixed with his scent. She smelled like he had sexed her up, when really she was just covered in his blood. "Well what do you say my dear?" asked Stryker as he stared into her eyes, a too sweet smile plastered to his older face. "I don't even know what the hell your team is." she growled.

Victor growled low in his chest, and it made her shut up quickly. So she did understand how hierarchy worked? He guessed animal instinct worked like that. When you were told to shut up by the stronger male, you listened or got killed. She wasn't afraid of him, but she was already tired from their last skirmish, she had used too much of her energy in wildly attacking him. "We are a specialized team of…. I guess you could say Mercenaries. The American government doesn't really recognize us even though we only work for them." he said. Mercenary? What would she be getting herself into if she said yes. "And if I refuse?" she asked.

"I am sure there is a nice prison cell back in Germany for you." laughed Victor. Stryker laughed too, signaling that this was her only choice to get away. She could probably fight Victor and get away, but she recognized the threat strapped to Stryker's hip. He was strapped with a gun. She was afraid of guns. Once you are shot once, it wasn't something you wanted to happen again. If she tried to fight he way out of this, chances were she would end up getting shot again.

Victor didn't like the look of defeat on her face, it wasn't a good look on her. "It seems like I have no choice." she said, he voice sounding more human than it had the entire time they had been speaking on the matter. "That is a good girl." said Stryker with a big smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She would have rather of gone to the motel. She didn't know they would have ended up at what looked like a military base. The car slowly slid by the front gate, a guard waving to Stryker. She had every urge to jump out, and run away screaming. She shouldn't have come. One thing she was thankful for, Victor had chosen not to ride with them. Now she sat in a car alone with Stryker, shivering because she was soaking wet and he insisted on having the air conditioning on high. Was this some kind of sick test? She would have rather of taken her chanced back in the alley if she had known she was going to end up shivering to death.

"So, you are…." she started but didn't know how to finish. The entire way here had been an unbearable silence. She didn't know how to approach this man. "I am Col. William Stryker. I lead the Weapon X project." he said with a smile. He was proud of himself. She could smell the arrogance all over him. "I thought you said that this was a Mercenary sort of organization." she said, she tried not to growl but it was harder than she thought. Had she been lied to?

"It is complicated my dear. We are looking for this rare metal called adamantium." he said as she pulled up to this large hanger looking building. "Say hello to your new home. Welcome to Liberty Island." he said before she could speak. She looked up at it. She was going to live in an airplane hanger on an Island that looked like a Nuclear reactor? She thought as she stared at it intently. "Come on now." he said as he exited the car. She followed suit. "For now, until you get better acquainted, you shall not step foot outside of this building's walls. It will only be until you understand what you have here that you can wander. This will be a better life for you." he whispered. It took her a moment to realize that he was standing behind her, holding her shoulders none too gently, and was whispering into her ear. She shook him off of her. So she was a prisoner? No matter he choice she was to be a prisoner. Well hopefully here it would be a nice prison.

More questions came to mind. How had he really known her? Had he been tracking her? So many things to ask. But she couldn't she was being steered inside. Once inside her noise wrinkled in disgust. Only men lived here. It looked like an airplane hanger on the outside, but on the inside it looked like a gym with a television. There was even a boxing ring, which had two men in it now sparring. This place smelled like sweat, and male filth. She just stepped into her own personal hell.

"There are bedrooms through that hallway to the left, and to the right is the bathrooms." pointed Stryker. One of the men stopped sparring finally and looked up. His eyes looked over her, and he motioned the other guy to look. She was nervous, what had she been thinking? She would rather have dealt with a bullet. "Where is everyone?" called Stryker to them as they exited the ring. "Zero and Wraith went out to get some drinks. Haven't seen Victor all day, so I call him M.I.A. and Bolt is in his room, sleeping I presume." said the first one who had noticed her as he walked closer to them. He flashed a wide smile at him. But she smelled his fear. Who wouldn't fear a soaking wet woman, covered in dirt and blood? Her eyes turned to the taller and more muscled one. He wore a huge grin. It made her uncomfortable. "Don't worry. He is just falling in love with you." said the one who smelled like fear. Her face scrunched in confusion.

"Roxundra, this is Wade Wilson. And that is Fred Dukes." said Stryker as he pointed to her. So Fred Dukes was falling in love with her? She turned back to the smaller one, Wade Wilson. He was handsome, but what a way to attract a man, dirty and blood stained. She sighed. "Wade, I am putting you in charge of her care while I am gone. First thing you can do for her is find her some clean clothes until we can get her something else." ordered Stryker. Wade nodded, making his perfect brown hair slide into his face.

"Well I will be seeing you tomorrow my dear." said Stryker. She turned and watched him leave. There was something about that man she couldn't put her finger on. She turned back to Fred and Wade. Fred started at her, a huge smile plastered on his face. Wade was turning to go find her clothing. "So, Stryker didn't tell us he was recruiting." mumbled Wade. "Who cares if he didn't tell us." said Fred as he continued to stare down at her. "So what is your mutation?" asked Wade over his shoulder. "Feral." answered Victor from behind her. She hadn't heard him enter, so she jumped at the sound of his voice, so deep, and oddly seductive.

"So, she is like you?" asked Fred. Wade disappeared into a room. "Yeah, she is a lot like me." said Victor as he moved passed her. Wade came back a minute baring a camo green male wife's beater, and sweat pants. "I think these are the only things that will fit you." he said as he handed it to her. She took it and looked around again. "To the right." said Wade. She nodded and hurried away. She was cold and had to get into something, plus she needed to scrub off Victor's scent from her body. She entered one of the bathrooms, happy that it didn't have a scent of anyone that was out there.

She hurried and stripped away her clothing. She turned the water on quickly and took a hot shower. She scrubbed herself until she had irritated her skin. She had to remove his scent. It made her feel like he owned her when she smelled him on her skin. She washed her long hair. She stepped out of the shower, and dried off. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked paler than usual. Green eyes stared back at her. It was probably her best feature. Vibrant eyes that stood out because of their color, and her long eyelashes. Her hair was long, almost to her waist, and was a rosewood brown (Brown with a light hint of dark red). Most people thought she dyed her hair, but she didn't. It was natural however. She sighed and tried to dry her hair off as much as she could.

She then put on the clothes he had given her. Immediately she felt frightened. She was in a place with only males, and here she was in loose fitting clothes with no undergarments. No matter though, she couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. Plus she had questions to ask. She still didn't know what the hell she had gotten herself into. She just knew she had said yes because what choice had she really? She was in unknown territory in America, and she didn't want to go face the fire in Germany.

She opened the door finally, after talking herself up in her head. She could face this small fire that she had started by coming here. That was until she saw Victor waiting on the other side of the door. Immediately she shut the door. "That is fine, you can't stay in there forever." said Victor through the door. His voice seemed as soft as velvet, but she knew that he wanted to discuss their fight. Actually, probably tell her how it was going to be. She didn't feel like getting into a fight again. She was still tired from the fist one. She opened the door again after getting some courage to face him.

He was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I need to know when your next cycle is." he demanded. Her eyes widened but she didn't blush or anything. Rationally she tried to think of why he would ask her such a question. He wasn't the kind of guy to ask that kind of question without a good reason. She frowned at him. "The smell bothers me." he answered. "Then everyday." she said with a smile. He growled, he was serious. She wondered how animal he really was. When she was on her cycle would it be like she was in heat to him? Her face contorted in disgust.

"Are you dumb? The smell doesn't do that, it just nauseates me. The same way this place makes you sick. We smell more than others do." he explained. It was true, and now she did feel dumb for thinking that about him that way. She sighed and shrugged. "Well, if you can't figure it out, I warn you." he said as he stalked away. Warn me about what? "Wait? I have questions I need to ask!" she called after him. "Ask someone who gives a shit about answering." he growled as he exited the hanger. She stopped at the door. Just one more foot, and she would be greeted with the freedom of the outside world.

Stay inside, I was told to stay inside. She felt eyes on her and she turned around. Fred Dukes was staring at her. Shivers ran up her spine. He was a big man. Frightening. She was sure that with one powerful hit, he could smash her skull in. That was if he could catch her. She turned and looked for Wade, the only one she felt like she could get along with. He wasn't there, but three new faces were. They looked confused, just as confused as her. "I told you she was pretty." said Fred as he smiled. She fake smiled and looked to the ground in embarrassment. "Who are you?" asked one of them who was of Asian decent. She looked up at him.

He was good looking but he scared her. She smelled gun powder on him, and strapped to his hips were two powerful looking guns. Her skin crawled under his gaze. "I am Roxundra. Who the hell are you?" she asked sternly. She figured she could either be that girl who didn't know what the hell was going on, or she could be that woman who took charge of her situation even though she didn't know what the hell was going on. She chose the latter. "Agent Zero." he said.

Agent Zero? Was this man serious? "Are you called Agent Zero for real? Is that because you are trying to be cool, or do you just not know your name?' she asked. She didn't like this man, he scared her, and she didn't like the way he eyed her like a moving target for him to put a bullet in. Paranoid? Maybe. A man sitting on the couch in front of the television snickered. "Shut up Bolt." demanded Zero. Bolt? "At least I know my name Zero. Which is Chris Bradley by the way." said Bolt as he looked up at her. She tried to smile but it was hard. "And I am John Wraith." said a the last one in the room. She smiled at him.

Already she knew that John Wraith was a good man. A man she could be friends with, just like Wade, and well even Fred Dukes. She wasn't sure what to think about Chris, or Bolt. And she knew she already didn't like Zero. And well Victor didn't even count. It wouldn't matter if she could like him, he hated her. She had sank her teeth in him, so she could tell he wasn't going to let that go. She should hate him too, but it was not everyday that you met someone with nearly the same mutation.

She turned when she heard someone enter. "Finally you are out of the shower. You take long showers you know? I mean there is nothing wrong with it, you needed a shower. You know you are a lot better looking clean. Covered in blood is not a good look for you. Fred is a lucky man, already fallen in love with you." said Wade all in one breath. Her eyes widened. Maybe she was wrong about Wade. "He talks a lot." said John from his place on the couch. She looked to him as he took a swig of his beer. How long had it been since she had had an alcoholic beverage?

Alcohol and her did not mix. Well no one was a good person on alcohol, but she was different. When she had drink in her, she wanted to kill. Her bloodlust was worse when she couldn't think clearly. "I can tell." she whispered. Her head was spinning. "You look tired." said Chris as he let his eyes settle on her face. She nodded. Indeed she was very tired. She had fought today, and her mind couldn't slow down. She couldn't stop thinking about everything. Wade put a hand on her shoulder, and just the contact calmed her down. "I will show you to your room." he whispered.

She followed him down the hallway. "First door on the right is Zero's room, first on the left is Dukes room, the second on the right is Bradley's, the second on the left is Wraith's, the third on the right is mine, and the third on the left is Victor's. Yours is the one next to Victor's." He said as he showed her the door to her room. She sighed. Her room was next to Victor's which meant she was going have to get used to his scent.

She entered the room behind Wade. It was simple. One twin sized bed with a plain navy blanket and white sheets. There was a dresser, and a night stand with a lamp on it. And their was also a lingering scent that she caught. "Who used to sleep here?" she asked. The scent was pleasant. It made her feel comfortable. "Logan, Victor's half brother." said Wade in surprise. "You can smell him? Wow, they cleaned this room for days because Victor complained about the stench." he said. "I am sure he can still smell it." said Roxundra as she went to sit on the edge of the bed. Wade stood awkwardly in the door frame and stared at the floor. "Well, you should get some sleep." he said as he tried to leave.

"What was Logan like?" she asked before he could go. She felt obligated to know more about the man with the scent that relaxed her. "Um well, he has pretty much the same mutation as Victor and you, but the difference is he was stronger and had bone claws that came out of his knuckles instead of the way Victor and your's nails are." he said. "Stronger?" she said curiously.

"Yes, Victor seemed to always listen to him. And if Victor stepped out of line, Logan could always make him back down. Funny thing is that Logan is the younger brother." explained Wade.

"What happened to him?" she asked as she glanced around at the white wash walls.

"He left one day. Couldn't take this life anymore." said Wade with a sad smile.

"Thank you Wade." she said, no other questions came to mind other than the ones she still hadn't asked about the Island and the team she was now apart of. "Sleep. You are looking haggard. Plus in the morning I have to show you the love of my life." he said as he left. She stared at the door as it closed. Wade was a strange man, who loved to talk. Love of his life? Do I even want to know.

She made her bad and laid down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night his scent woke her up. Victor not only came back, he was standing outside of her door. His scent was strong, and she could also see his shadow from under the slit of the door. She sat up and breathed him in. He smelled of whisky and earth. She liked this smell. It allured her. She crept out of bed and went to the door. She should really hate him, but couldn't. She wanted to know him. They had fought, he could have killed her, still could. But she was still standing here, and now she wanted to know more about Victor Creed, the mutant who she was just like. Her nails may be sharper, as well as her canines, but that might all be because she was younger than him.

She slowly opened the door and he looked surprised that she had actually opened the door. "Yes?" she asked. "I didn't knock." he said with a smile. "You might as well have." she spat in a low whisper so not to wake anyone. He came towards her then, pushing her back so he could enter her room. "I don't expect you to know, you are young, but you need to learn your place." he growled once he was in her room. "Last time I checked Victor, we weren't really animals, so I don't have to follow any primal code that you think I need to." she growled. He growled back and instantly the animal in her wanted to back down. The feral side of her knew that he was stronger and was the "pack leader" so to speak. But as far as she was concerned, she was more human than animal.

She slapped him hard on the left side of his cheek to show him that she was serious. All that did was make him back hand her. She hissed and fell to the ground. "Like I said you are young, impulsive. I was like that. Still am sometimes. All I want you to do is learn. When you are around me, don't question me. Don't even try to go against me." he said. He bent down and whispered, "Because you will loose."

"I didn't loose today." she spat. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up. She whined in her throat but met his eyes defiantly. "You would have." he growled low into her ear. "You aren't sure of that." she whispered. His pulse sped up, and his face turned red with heat. He had never met someone other than Logan who dared to speak to him like that. Who did she think she was? Didn't she know who he was? He was Victor Creed. He enjoyed his bloodlust, and impulse. He liked the thrill he got from killing. He like the thrill from fighting, and here she was, speaking to him like she was his equal. He outmatched her in every way. He growled low in his belly. It was dangerous. He had just wanted her to know not to cross him again. He didn't have time for childish games to play with someone so young of mind.

She looked at least 29 years old, like how he seemed to be right at thirty. But she only probably had fifty years while he had 100's. He didn't have time to have to deal with someone like her. When he was younger, like her he was more impulsive. He didn't want to have to accommodate her, he wanted her to accommodate his needs. And he needed not to have another "Logan" on his hands.

"I warned you." he whispered as he let her go. "I am warning you too." she said as she sank back to the floor onto her knees. Her head was killing her now. It was all his fault. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes because how much pain she was in because he had grabbed her hair. "You are pathetic. Just like him." he said as he went to leave. "You mean Logan? Your half brother?" she asked with a laugh.

He turned back with a speed that she hadn't known he could muster. "How did you find out about Logan?" he asked when his face stopped an inch from hers. "I can smell him in this room, and Wade explained who he was." she said. She could smell the anger radiating off of him. That was when she finally smelled it on his breath. That scent of cheap woman. "Your breath smells like whore." she stated, totally off subject of Logan. She scrunched her nose and moved away from him. He laughed, low, seductively.

"I don't ever pay for what I want." he said with that smile that she was associating with him now. The smile that showed his canines.

"Oh, so you raped her?" she asked. He had enough of her. He pushed her into her dresser, breaking her arm and the dresser in the process. She cried out, and hugged her arm to her chest. She could feel it already starting to heal. He came at her and she growled in warning. "Get away from her Victor." said John. John and Fred had both entered the room. She still felt threatened though. She bared her teeth and her claws. Victor laughed as he stared down at her. She hissed up at him and he just took a stepped forward. She scrambled back into the broken dresser.

"Look, you are learning your place already." he said as he left with a laugh. She looked up at Fred and John. "Girl, you going to have to learn not to get on his nerves." said John. "And he is going to have to learn I am not someone who is just going to back down because he says so." she growled. John sighed.

"She is hurt." said Fred as he came towards her. "I will be fine. In a few minutes I will be good as new." she said. "So you really are a lot like him." said John as he watched her bone seemingly go back into place by itself. "I guess you can say that." she growled.

Awkward silence fell over them. Her eyes drooped. Was it going to be like this every time she talked to Victor? Was she going to be this worn out? She sighed. "Come on Fred, she is tired." said John as he pulled Fred towards the door. "Goodnight." she whispered as they exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Say Sorry

**Author's Note: Okay Thanks to the one person who Reviewed. I appreciate it. I hope you like this Oh and I forgot a disclaimer last times so btw I don't own xmen or the characters, just Roxundra. Please Review. Um and if the time line seems funny it is like a two or three months after Logan left the team. I had someone email me about it so I just wanted to clarify the timeline. Thanks for reading, and please review. It gives good motivation to review to people's stuff. Btw this is rated M for language and smut later on. So if you don't like bad language, don't read it. I had someone say the language was too offensive in an email, but seriously it is rated M, what do you expect? Please Review.**

Her arm healed within ten minutes, but it was damned painful. She cursed Victor during the entire ten minutes it took to heal too. She felt a twinge of hate, but smothered it. She didn't really want to hate someone who could possibly be the only person who understood how it felt not always being in complete control of ones actions.

She looked down at her arm. Even though it was now healed, it still hurt. It was funny how even having a healing complex, she still experienced pain. It was something that was learned, stay out of danger because she could feel pain. Healing powers doesn't mean you can't get hurt. Like tonight she was hurt. And it was all because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Should have stayed out of danger, by being quiet.

She sighed and got up from what was left of her dresser. She was going to have to clean that up. But not right now, she was too tired. She laid back down, hugging her middle, trying to offer herself some sort of comfort. Her eyes closed and she willed sleep to come to her.

She might as well as stayed awake though. Her dreams haunted her of the night she killed those soldiers. It had been her first kills. She had only survived up to that point by doing the necessary, but hearing those screams of the two women, and hearing the pleasure filled grunts of the men, drove her to madness. Like now in her dream, she could still feel their skin ripping beneath her nails, her teeth piercing their skin. There cries of terror. Her stomach burned too. Before she had killed the last one, he had shot her.

It hurt to the point she forced herself to wake up. The worst part about killing those men was the women had ran screaming for their lives. But she couldn't necessarily expect a thank you. She had just massacred fifteen men within five minutes. She would have ran too if she had been those women. She sighed and tried to force herself sleep through the nightmares.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me you don't think she is beautiful." demanded Wade as he waved his samurai sword back in forth in front of her. "So, this is the love of your life?" Roxundra asked as she tried to eat her breakfast that Bolt had made. The man should really rethink cooking ever again. She had tasted some bad things before, but in all honesty, cardboard wasn't her favorite taste in the world. "Yes! Oh my. You have no idea. How could I not love her? She has protected me so many times. I love her." said Wade with a wide smile that only made him more handsome in his madness. She smiled awkwardly as she played with what she thought were eggs on her plate.

"I guess that is lovely Wade." she said. He continued to speak, but all she could think about was that she really wanted to sleep. After her nightmare about Germany, she had nightmares about Victor. She knew that he was in fact stronger than her. She knew it to the point that she dreamed about him loosing control and killing her in one swipe to her face. She sighed.

"You aren't listening. I am trying to tell you about how she saved me two days ago." complained Wade. "Wade, I think you need a girlfriend." she said with a smile.

"Who needs a girlfriend when I have Erika. I also have Kathryn, but Erika is my favorite, she is the love of my life." he said with a beaming smile.

"You really named your swords?" she asked as she made a face at him.

"It is no different than naming your breasts, or a car." he said offhandedly.

"I haven't named my breasts and I have never named a car." she said as she tried to eat the eggs.

"Roxundra, don't think about it. It is a guy thing." explained John as he too made a face about the eggs.

"How do you even know there isn't a better sword out there?" asked Fred.

Wade laughed. "Well, when you find the right sword, you just know. It is the way the when you unsheathe it and it catches your eye. The way the hilt feels in your hand. The way she sings to you while she is in the air. It is the way you feel while she is at your side." Wade explained with a smile. "Wade, shut up." said Chris as he shook his head. Wade sighed but shut up.

"Bolt, don't ever cook again." said Fred as he force fed himself. "Told you assholes I couldn't cook." said Chris as he flipped channels on the television.

She closed her eyes and tried to block these men out. They kept talking and all she wanted was silence so she could ask her questions. She sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to be able to ask her questions until later.

She opened her eyes and made eye contact with Zero. She didn't like the way he looked at her. He had that look in his eye like he was aiming at her. It made her skin crawl. But she didn't look away, she wasn't going to let Zero intimidate her. Even though it wasn't too hard for her to understand that he intimidated her easily due to the fact that his guns seemed attached to his hip. She looked away and went back to trying to eat her breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Two Days Later

Wade had proven to be a good friend, but he exhausted her when he spoke. John had also proved to be a good friend, he was funny and entertained her. But Fred had become her best friend. It was funny how someone who had given her the creeps from the beginning became her best friend (as much as a best friend she would find in this place). Maybe it was because he introduced her to her new favorite past time, boxing. There wasn't much to do other than to box, cook, clean, or watch television. She might be a woman but cleaning and cooking weren't her forte'. And she could only watch television so long before she went stir crazy. Plus he told her everything where the others still held their secrets about Liberty Island.

They weren't really Mercenaries. They were mutant hunters, well that was pretty much what they were. They brought in other mutants for some kind of scientific testing. Now one would tell her what weapon X really was. She had asked Fred, but he didn't know, otherwise he would tell her. She had concluded in her mind that they must be creating something, otherwise why they hell would they go through all this trouble to hunt down mutants for just testing?

But that didn't matter as of yet for her. She had been here two days thus far and she still hadn't gone on a mission, and still wasn't aloud out of the "barracks".

She dodged Fred's massive fist as it came to her middle. She liked boxing, it helped her stay on her toes. They had been at it for twenty minutes, and she could smell not only Fred's sweat, she could smell that he was tired. She could do this all day, but she understood it was hard to keep up with someone who was faster than you. "Okay Fred, lets take a break." she said as she dodged another punch. She saw the relief pass over his face. He leaned back in his corner, breathing hard.

"Good fight." he mumbled as he drank some water. Sweat dripped off his chin. She had really worked him hard. "Yeah, it was." she said. They had started boxing together he first real day at the barracks. And he admitted that it was the best work out he had ever had. He even told Wade that he didn't want to work out with him anymore. But she just though that was because Fred like her company. She leaned in her own corner and shut her eyes to rest.

She smelled Victor as he entered the room. She felt his eyes burring into her. She hadn't seen him since he had broken her arm, which was fine now. He smelled clean, and still of the earth. She like this natural smell on him. She tried not to think about him. She really should hate him. She should never want to think about him again. But it was hard not to, especially when he was staring at her. Her stomach growled and she opened her eyes. That was right, she hadn't eaten today. "Fred I am hungry." she said as she climbed out of the ring, after taking her gloves off. She stepped into the kitchen area and went straight to the refrigerator. She pulled out the strawberries that Wade had bought her. It was nice of him to go grocery shopping for her since she couldn't do so by herself.

She put six strawberries into a bowl and rinsed them off. She sat down at the table and brought a strawberry to her mouth. Slowly she bit into it and savored the taste. She stopped when she smelled desire. When she smelled the desire radiating off of Fred, it didn't bother her. But it was the desire that radiated off of Victor that bothered her. Well not so much as bothered her as much as it confused her. She ate the strawberry, but after the one she had lost her appetite. She looked up and saw Victor staring at her from the couch he was sitting on in front of the television.

"Fred, I think I am done for the day. I am going to get a shower." she said as she stood up quickly. The smell of Victor's desire disturbed her. She had to get out of the room. She heard him snort as she turned down the right hallway. She retreated to a bathroom. Inside it cut off the smell. It made her head stop spinning too. She would never have thought to smell that on him. It probably wasn't even directed at her, but she liked the way it smelled. All that desire just over the way she ate strawberries. She sighed. She would never eat strawberries again.

She took a quick shower and washed away her thoughts of Victor. She stepped out of the shower and dried off. She wasn't sure who afforded them such luxuries as pure cotton towels, but all she knew was she liked them. There was something in the softness of the towel that soothed her. She then put on fresh clothes that she had set out earlier for later on tonight. Stryker had lied to her about getting her new clothes. She was still wearing clothes courtesy of Wade Wilson. She pulled on one of his wife beaters and his sweat pants. She sighed. It wasn't like she wasn't grateful, it was just she still didn't have undergarments, and she sure as hell didn't want to ask to borrow boxers, or whatever the hell Wade wore.

"Hey bitch, Stryker's here." called Victor from the other side of the door. That was it. Her blood boiled. She wasn't a woman who put up with being called bitch. She could only take so much of Victor, even if she didn't want to hate him. Even though she was sort of attracted to him, even though she shouldn't have been. She should just try being attracted to Wade, but no, her senses like Victor for the most part. She snatched the door open, tearing it off the hinges. For a moment, surprise passed over his face. Her rage was something that he wasn't familiar with. Nor was her power when she was like this. She lunged at him, knocking him back into the wall. Her claws sank into his shoulders and her canines sank into the side of his neck. He growled in pain. He tried to pry her off of him, but couldn't. Her rage made her strong and in the hallway she was able to overpower him.

He wound his hand into her hair and tried to pull her off of him hard. Which only made her rip into his skin more. "Let go bitch." he growled loudly into her ear. "Enough!" boomed Stryker's voice. She immediately let Victor go. When she went to move away from him, he grabbed her throat. With all the might he could muster from being hurt he shoved her back into the wall behind her. Her head split and she cried out in pain. She felt blood trickling down her neck instantly. She really did need to calm down when she was around him so she could avoid things like this. But he made it so hard for her not to want to kill him. Such mixed emotions over one man.

Victor let go of her though and walked away from her, leaving her alone in the hallway, bleeding. She heard a door slam, assuming he had left the barracks. Her head spun. Either I need to get along with him, or just kill him. Killing him sounded promising, very promising. It took two minutes to heal. And when she did, she still felt like shit. Not only did she feel like shit, she was embarrassed that this kept happening to her. Note to self, don't fight someone unless you know you are going to win, she told herself as she stood up with the help up Fred who had finally come to her late rescue. "You have blood on your clean clothes." he whispered as he took a towel from the bathroom and tried to help wipe the blood off of her neck and back, as well as her hair. "Thank you, Fred." she said.

Stryker came to stand before her. "Glad to see you have made at least one friend here. I was going to tell you, I thought it might be time to let you go on a mission, but it seems like that wont be so because you still can't even control yourself within these walls." said Stryker. "Please, I can go. This won't happen again. I promise." she didn't know she had begged until it was too late. But she was stir crazy. She didn't want to be locked up anymore. She wanted to walk in the dirt, and feel a cool breeze on her face. Two days and she felt like she had been in prison for fifteen years. She needed to go outside.

"So eager to please are you?" asked Stryker with a smile. "Yes." she said quickly, too quickly for her own tastes. "Well I will make a deal with you. If you can apologize to Victor by tonight, I will let you go with us in the morning." he said. She gritted her teeth. She wasn't a damned child who should have to put up with being spoken to like that. Just deal with it, you want out. She needed to go with them, to understand what they really did. She couldn't last one more day in this place without a little freedom. "I will apologize." she whispered. "That is my dear." said Stryker with a smile.

"Then tomorrow it is." she whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She had spent the rest of her day in front of the television after taking another long hot shower. "So, Rox, where are you from?" asked Fred, who sat next to her. She was silent as she thought, She wasn't thinking about his question, she was thinking about how his arm was carelessly thrown around her shoulders. He had done it and she hadn't protested it, but it didn't make it any less awkward. She liked Fred, but she didn't "like" Fred. "I don't know, just Europe, I guess. I have always been an orphan and since I was 14 I have been homeless. But I would have to guess, Swedish, my name sounds Swedish." she said, it was a lie though, she didn't even know what her name sounded like. She had no clues where the hell she came from. But that didn't bother her. She didn't need to know her origins to know who she was.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him nod. She felt sorry for him, he was naive for a man. She had been warned he did this to most of the women he met. It was a big couch and he chose to sit as close to her as he could. The nearness only bothered her because she didn't want him to get too attached to the point she had to hurt his feelings, because she did like the man as a friend.

As they watched a boxing match on a sports channel, she started to doze lightly. She heard him chuckle and she turned to look at him. "What?" she asked as her eyes became heavy. "If you are tired, go to bed." he said with his big goofy grin. "But I have to wait until he gets back, plus I want to know who wins." she whispered as she turned back to look at the television.

Fred pulled her close so her head rested on his shoulder. She tensed at contact and looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her, he was dazed by the fight. She wasn't sure what she should do. As she opened her mouth to speak he finally looked down at her. She needed to talk to him now about this, before he got too attached. But he cut her off before she could say anything. He bent down and placed a small kiss on her lips. It was sweet, she wouldn't lie about that. But it was all wrong. She didn't have feelings for him, and wouldn't ever. "Fred, I can't." she said as she moved away from him.

He sighed and looked at her. His blue eyes intense with intelligence. She had never seen that in his eyes since she had met him. "I know. I just wanted to see what it was like." he said as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Fred knew she didn't like him, yet he had kissed her. He knew she wouldn't like him, yet he wanted to hold her. Plus he was smarter than they gave him credit for. She hugged him then, not sure what else to do. He hugged back, like a friend should. When she let go, she was thankful that he stood up.

"I am going to hit the hay. Good luck saying sorry to Victor. If you need any help, just holler." he said as he went to his room. She watched him go. The awkwardness leaving her as she watched him disappear. She let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Poor Fred, he was a good guy, but he deserved a girl who would really liked him. Not some whore tattooed on his arm, or a girl who couldn't like him. He needed a woman who could love all the man that he was, and Fred was a lot of man.

She turned back to the television. She continued to watch the boxing match until it was finished. The man that Fred had been rooting for won with a good left hook. His opponent dropped like she was going to drop if she lost her temper around Victor again. She knew she wasn't stronger than him, but sometimes she felt like they were evenly matched.

She stood up when she heard to door open. Her lip curled in disgust as she met the eyes of Zero. She despised this man. He wreaked of fresh gun powder, and that set her on edge more than Victor could ever do. "How sweet. You waited up for me." he said with a fake smile. He didn't like her either. She could see the hate in his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." she hissed.

"Well who else could you be waiting for?" he joked, just trying to piss her off. Give me one good reason to shoot you bitch, is what his eyes said to her. "Why do you have to have a reason? If you want to shoot me, just fucking do it." she said as she relaxed. She was safe and she knew it. Zero wouldn't touch her unless she touched him. And she had no desires to touch him. He looked at her, disgusted. He knew that he couldn't touch her, but he wanted to put one between her eyes. How would she look with a bullet lodged between her eyes? Beautiful.

"As much as I would love to put you out of your misery, I am too tired." he said as he started to his room. "Pussy." she mumbled as he left her alone. She went to sit down, but stopped when she heard Victor enter. She turned back to the door and heard him sigh. "Can't you leave me alone for one moment?" he asked as he looked at her, knowing she was still awake, waiting for him.

She wanted to scream at him, but instead put on a fake smile. "I guess not. We might be destined for me to aggravate you the rest of your life." she joked as she sat on the arm of the couch to stare at him. He came closer to her on instinct, he wanted to fight her again, they had a lot of unfinished business as of yet. "We need to talk." she said. No, we need to just fight to the death already and get it over with, he though. "And what the hell would we need to talk about?" he asked.

"We need to talk about how you need to stop expecting me to just back down to you. We need to talk about how we need to stop antagonizing each other. And I need to say sorry for earlier." she said. He came to stand a foot away from her. He looked at her skeptically. "No, we need to talk about how you need to respect me." he said before he could stop himself. She laughed. The sound of her laugh was musical, sweet, and all her. It was a real laugh to something that she truly found funny. He liked the sound, even though he would never admit it to anyone but himself.

"I can't do that until I get to know you. And if we are going to talk about respect, then I would assume for me to respect you, that would have to mean you have to respect me too." she said with a smile. He refrained from growling at her. It was true though. If he was going to demand her respect he would have to show her respect too. It sickened him to think about giving her respect, as much as it sickened her to think of respecting him. He sighed defeated with this woman on this subject. He was too tired to really argue this point.

"I am sorry though. About biting you." she said in a mere whisper. He nodded. There was nothing else to say. That was until he caught a peculiar scent. He grabbed both sides of the face in his hands and got close to her. He was close enough to kiss her. He inhaled the scent on her lips. His nose almost touching her. Fred. He smelled Fred on her lips. He let her go with a push and backed away before she could react negatively. "You kissed Fred?" he asked with a laugh. She blushed dark rosy color that contrasted with her alabaster skin.

"No, he kissed me." she whispered.

Oddly, he found himself very curious about the kiss. Was it simple? Or was it passionate? Had she kissed him back and just didn't want to tell him she had kissed Fred back?

"Why? Jealous?" she joked, trying to make this less awkward. She didn't want him to poke fun at the situation between her and Fred. "And what if I was?" he said as he came to stand closer to her. She backed up into the couch, trying to get away from him, but only managed to stumbled over the arm of the couch and onto the cushions. He grinned down at her. He was playing a game with her. She wasn't sure what the game was, but it made her uncomfortable. It became hot in the room. He still stood too close for her liking, his legs grazing hers that hung over the arm of the couch. He was learning quickly that this girl wasn't only young in her feral years, she was also pretty inexperienced in the art of teasing. How long had she lived in which she didn't know about proper teasing? He oddly wanted to teach her. Becaue he, Victor Creed, was the master of those types of things.

"I can't accept your apology." he said. She growled. "What do you mean?" she asked harshly.

"I can't accept your apology until you do something for me." he said with a smile.

"What could I ever do for you that would make you forgive me?" she asked exasperated. It took him a moment to answer, he had to think of something that would really get to her. Victor was evil at that moment in all senses of the word.

"I want you to sleep with Zero." he said, it was the first thing he could come up with. It was childish, but childish antics weren't so far outside of his game. It was the only thing other than him that he knew that she hated.

She made a face as she stood up. "I would rather sleep with you." she spat without thinking. He looked taken aback by her confession. He had expected her to complain about it, not tell him she would rather fuck him. When she looked at his face, she immediately regretted saying that. "I would rather you just break my arm again than sleep with either of you." she said hurriedly, trying to wipe that look off his face. He seemed to actually be considering her as someone to sleep with. It was like he just realized that she was a woman he could sleep with, is that she thought he looked like.

His eyes seemed to roam her body for the first time. He rose an eyebrow in thought. He had seen better looking girls, but she wasn't bad. She had soft curves, and was nice and slender. He could fuck her, he decided after sizing her up. He had only seen her as the girl who he could fight, but fucking her wasn't a bad idea. What would it feel for her to bite him in a sexual way? He wanted to find out. "No Victor." she said when she recognized that look in his eye. He liked the way she said his name too. How would it sound in the heat of passion?

He seemed to snap back into reality. She is still like a girl, he told himself. She might be a woman in human years, but the animal in her was still too young for even him. He sighed, maybe one day he could find out. "Then I want you to sleep with Zero." he laughed. "No. I would rather you break every bone in my body." she said.

"That can be arranged." he said. "But unless you want me to tell Stryker that I accepted your apology, then you will do what I say." he said.

It was her turn to laugh.

"Maybe, you didn't hear Stryker correctly. He said I needed to say sorry. He said nothing about you accepting my apology. Even though it would be nice for you to do so, that way the animosity can end." she said, still giggling. He growled then. She was right though. He didn't have to accept the apology, it was as long as she apologized. "I can always say you didn't apologize." he said, hoping to take this further. "I guess you could, but I could always tell him that you tried to hurt me again. I am good at pretending to be hurt, when I need to be." she said.

What kind of things was she hiding from the team? And who was she really? "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Let me just say that a homeless girl has to know her tricks." she said as she got off of the couch and started towards her room. That sent chills up his spine involuntarily. What kind of things was she really hiding about herself? What was she really capable of? And how could one statement make him so afraid of her?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He was learning that he had no fear of this woman, it was just the longer he spent with her, the more his head swam with questions. It was her first mission, and the more he watched her the more she reminded him of Logan. They were tracking a mutant with ice powers, and she was having a hard time coping with the idea that they were using violence against someone who hadn't provoked it.

He watched as the mutant stormed her, and all she did was protect herself, she did nothing to attack the mutant back. Fascinating. But what wasn't fascinating was when he went to attack to mutant, and she grabbed a hold of his arm. Victor looked back at her confused. "Please don't hurt her." she said as she looked at the mutant. He growled and snatched his arm away, but all of his bloodlust was gone.

She was more persuasive than Logan had ever been over him. The other teammates noticed this too. Victor backed down like he had never done before for anyone else other than Stryker and Logan. He stood beside her, glowering at the mutant that they were trying to capture. Rox stared at Victor, realization sinking in that she had got him to stop. It fell onto Zero, who shot the girl with a tranquillizer. She stumbled around and reached out to Rox. It was like the girl knew that Rox would help her if she could.

But the thing was, she couldn't. She watched as the girl slipped to the ground in unconsciousness. He turned to her and whispered, "We need to talk later."

She nodded, she knew she was going to get an earful. And better from Victor than Stryker though.

He grabbed her wrist and headed back towards the helicopter that had brought them here. He shoved her up into the bay. She went to protest when his hand pushed her butt, making her fall into the helicopter. But his glare made her shut up. All day she had been trying her hardest to get along with him. It was proving nearly impossible though. He had to stop treating her like he was the alpha, the leader. As far as she was concerned he was the dirt under her shoe.

He climbed in and lifted her up into her seat. He sat next to her and made room for the rest of the team. Wade passed the unconscious girl up to Victor. He then sat her in the floor with a gentleness that Rox didn't know Victor could possess. Her eyes turned to the "sleeping" mutant. She was so young. How could they do this to people? What had she gotten herself into?

"Just make yourself numb to it." he whispered for only her to hear. "Is that what you do?" she whispered. He laughed. "No, I just don't care about them." he said.

"Yeah, you only care about yourself." she whispered back. He laughed and sat back. It was true, he only cared about himself. He used to care about Logan, it was a brotherly bond, but now he resented Logan. "You should try it sometime, caring for only yourself, it feels nice." he said. She snorted but braced herself as the helicopter took off.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Lets talk now." he said as he entered her room. She turned around to hide her nakedness from him. "Can it wait until I finish getting dressed?" she said as she pulled on some blue jeans that Stryker had finally provided for her. "You don't have anything I haven't seen." he said as he laid on her bed, making himself comfortable in her scent. She pulled on her shirt then turned to look at him. She frowned when she found him on her bed. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making myself comfortable." he said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked with a sigh, not wanting to argue with him about him being on her bed.

"I want to talk about how you need to never do what you did to me today ever again." he said as he put his hands behind his head. "Do what?" she asked. He sighed. "When I go to attack, don't stop me." he growled. "But you would have killed her if I hadn't stopped you." she said. "It doesn't matter if I would have killed her!" he yelled as he stood up and backed her into a wall. Their scents mingled together, and she supressed a smile. She liked the way they smelled together.

And apparently he did too. He pressed himself to her and inhaled her. She felt weak when he was pressed against her. She liked this too much. She could feel the entire length of his body against her and it was intoxicating. "Don't stop me again." he said. She wondered if that had a double meaning. She wanted him to touch her. She could have had any of these men if she wanted them, but she was beginning to think she wanted just Victor. Maybe the animal in her wanted him. But she was feeling like the human wanted him too.

He grasped her hips roughly as he buried his nose into the hollow spot on her neck. Her skin tingled, and she placed her hands on his chest. "Victor." she breathed as he kissed her neck. Her knees trembled. "Victor, stop." she whispered huskily. "You don't really want me too." he whispered into her ear. His breath hot, whispering across her flesh. It took every fiber of her body not to jump him right then and there. "Yes. Yes I do." she said, her voice growing in volume. She didn't want him to stop, but then again she did. She needed him to stop, she couldn't let a killer such as him try to take advantage of her.

She pushed him away finally and he laughed. She growled at him. He was toying with her, again. She should have known he was toying with her. She didn't even smell desire. She just smelled his earthy sweet smell. He continued to laugh, until she shoved passed him and exited the room. Her face was as red as a stop sign, and she wanted out.

She made a run for it. She slung the front door open and ran. She still wasn't aloud to leave, but she needed an escape. But she didn't get far. Wade tackled her to the ground. She growled and bit him like a wild animal. "Come on Rox. We have to get back in, otherwise they will kill you." he said. She stilled and looked around. There were guards posted all over the base, and already two of them had their guns pointed at her.

A gun was a threat she understood. It was a threat that made her get back up and go back inside to face Victor.

He was seated on the couch, acting like he hadn't almost made her jump his bones a moment ago. She went back to her room after thanking Wade for pretty much saving her life. She laid down and thought. She had to get out. She had to leave this place. That was when she decided, next mission she was gone. She was going to run and she wasn't ever going to look back at this horrible place. Yes, she had friends here, but what kind of friends were they when it didn't bother them to do this on a daily basis to other mutants.

She needed to get out, and far far away from Victor. She knew if she stayed around, she wouldn't be able to resist him, and she didn't want to end up as another "notch" on his belt. She sighed, and laid down. Someone knocked on the door and she groaned. Fred entered. "You are going to leave aren't you." he said in a whisper. "No." she lied. She knew if Victor was still in the barracks, he would be able to hear her. So she lied to her "best" friend. "I would go if I was you." he said.

Fred was testing her. Someone had put him up to this. "I am staying here, Fred. I have no where else to go." she said. He sighed and scratched his head. "Fred, I am tired." she said as she yawned. He nodded and left her alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came, but she was already up. Sitting in the door frame of the front door, watching the sunrise. She wanted to laugh as the guards stared at her, but she wasn't breaking any rules by watching a sunrise inside of the barracks. "What are you doing?" asked Zero. "Tell me Zero, what does it look like I am doing?" she asked in a harsh tone. He grunted. The sun was two quarters of the way up. She sighed, this moment ruined by Zero's presence.

"Why don't you run? I am sure you are faster than those humans can shoot." he whispered in her ear. It made her skin crawl. She hadn't noticed that he was so close to her. "Zero, get away from me." she whispered. "Why?" he asked as he came closer so his chest grazed her shoulders. She stiffened and looked back at him. What was he doing?

"Zero?"

"What? Do I frighten you?" he asked as his face came too close to hers. What was this? Everyone falling for Rox week? Surely Zero wouldn't sink so low as to try to even like her. But then she felt it. Cold metal, pressed to her back, hidden from others by his seemingly friendly closeness. "I want you to run. I want to see if you are faster than me." he whispered into her ear. "I bet you would get off on that." she said, louder than she needed too. She wasn't sure if Victor was there, but if he was, she hoped he heard her. "I might. I suggest you start running." he said in a low growl.

That was when she grabbed him, rolling under him so he was on top of her. "Help!" she screamed as she struggled underneath him. He was trying to get of off her, but she held him close, that was until Fred and Victor both came to her rescue. Victor was there first, throwing Zero off of her, and Fred helped her stand up.

Zero stood up, his gun lost to him in the mayhem, as well as the meaning that just happened. "What the hell were you doing?" asked Fred as he looked to Zero. "Nothing, the bitch grabbed me and pulled me on top of her." he said. "Likely story. What is your problem?" asked John as the rest of the men entered the room. "I am fucking serious." he screamed. "You was on top of her, with your gun to her stomach." said Fred though.

Victor turned and looked at Rox. She looked like she was frightened, but he could smell her delight. Were these the tricks she had spoken of? He could say something, but he didn't. He kept his mouth shut, he too enjoyed seeing everyone hate Zero as much as he did. It was childish antics of hers, but it more than likely saved her life today.

He could tell that something was happening to make her pull such a stunt. Was Zero trying to make target practice out of her?

"Don't fucking touch her again." growled Victor. He didn't have to fight for her, she could take care of herself but he wanted Zero to understand that she wasn't someone for him to mess with. "Fuck this." said Zero as he left the building. "Are you okay?" asked Wade. "She is fine." said Victor for her. She looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were an unnatural green now. She enjoyed Zero's frustration too much. Wade nodded and went back to his room. A collection of sighs filled the room and everyone left, except Victor and Rox.

"Go take a shower. I can smell him all over you." said Victor in disgust. He didn't like the way she smelled with Zero on her. She nodded and complied to his demand.


	3. Chapter 3: I Must Leave

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has review. Sorry it took some time, but here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

She didn't have to be in the shower this long, but she could still smell Zero on her skin. She scrubbed until her skin was irritated, raw and almost bruised. She would have rather of smelled like Victor, who she thought smelled good. He had a calming sent of earth about him. It reminded her of being young and camping in the woods when she was homeless. It brought happier memories to the surface. Just because she had been homeless and had no family, it didn't mean she hadn't had good times.

Sitting around a campfire, feeling the nostalgic heat on her face would be nice again. Listening the sounds of the forest as she tried to sleep. Not a care in the world for her. Finally she turned off the shower. She stood there for a moment, letting water trail off of her body. She also loved that feel on her skin after you turned off the shower. It was the feeling when fresh air chilled your skin, raising gooseflesh. Most people didn't like that feeling, but she did. It made her feel alive for some reason. Just some awkward quirk about her.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Sighing as she looked around, realizing that she had no clothes to change into. She shut her eyes and cursed herself. She opened the door after fully preparing herself to walk to her room, donning only a towel, in front off all of the team.

But by some higher grace, she didn't have to. Victor stood there, holding some pants and a t-shirt. At that moment she could have kissed him. The gesture was not missed on her. He was being kind, for what reason she didn't care. Fact was, she would rather him bring her clothes than have to walk out there in only a towel, no matter what the catch might be.

She didn't miss how his eyes roamed over her body, like they had the night she had made the mistake of saying she would rather sleep with him. "I'd watch myself. Zero will get back at you." he whispered. She nodded, trying to work up the nerve to ask him why he was being nice to her. "Here." he said as he shoved the clothes at her. "What is the catch?" she asked in curiosity. He looked at her as if he hadn't though of there being a catch. For a moment she became lost in the moment. Here stood Victor, actually being kind with no consequences to her. He sighed, not answering the question. He just gestured for her to take the clothes again.

She took the clothes, careful not to touch his warm hands. She remembered how they felt on her face the night he smelled Fred on her lips. Rough, calloused, but soothing. "Thank you." she whispered. "Don't mention it, I am serious, don't ever mention it." he said in a low growl, trying to make up for being nice. She nodded. It occurred to her as she watched him walk away, faltering in his usually easy stride, that he didn't want anyone else to see her.

Was he being possessive? In truth, if he was being possessive, it didn't bother her. She would rather been seen by him in a towel, or even naked (which Victor has already seen her naked, and seemingly it didn't bother him) than being seen by the rest of these men in a towel.

She wondered if she would miss Victor when she left. In which she was still planning on leaving. It hadn't occurred to her that she might miss someone after only knowing them for a short period of time. But she could only fathom that she would miss him. He was like her, or her like him, and that made a bond between them no matter how much they fought. She sighed. Yes, she was going to miss Victor Creed.

xxxxxxxxx

Another week had passed, and today was the day. They were getting ready for the mission. The mission that she would make her escape on. She had to get away, and she had to get away now. She couldn't live here another day. Everyone including Victor were wearing on her nerves. He was wearing on her nerves because he seemed to be bipolar around her. It was like he couldn't decide on if he truly wanted to be nice to her, or if he wanted to hate her. She was going crazy in this place. She had to feel the freedom that she longed for. She already knew that when she escaped, she was going straight for Canada. She could live a relaxed life there, the life she wanted.

For the past week she had kept to herself, for her own good too. She had heard Zero whispering to Bolt one day; saying that if he caught her alone he was going to shoot her in the head. Luckily for her she had her own personal shadow named Victor. He wouldn't admit that he stayed near her, but he did. It was funny how much these people actually listened to Zero. In one week she went from having three friends to having one. Which was sort of Victor.

He was just the only smart one to ignore Zero's poisonous words. Just the other day he had made a joke and they had laughed together, enjoying how easy it was to laugh together. One other time they fought, a fight that ended with her again pressed to a wall, his nose to her throat, both of their breathing rapid from rising lust. That time she smelled his desire, unlike the first time. She wasn't sure what Victor wanted form her now, she wasn't even sure what she wanted from him. There was no exact bond between them, other than both being feral, there was just a little chemistry when they didn't want to kill each other. They had even gone a full day without fighting, but she mostly had kept to her room that day, reading a book that she had stolen from Bolt's room.

Even her dear Fred no longer had anything to do with her. Three days ago she had tried to box with him, and he hit her hard before just leaving her in the ring alone, spitting up blood. And Fred never hit her hard. So she had waited for this day. The day she would run. She didn't care where she would run, even though her direction was Canada, as long as she was far away from here. She sat alone on the couch in front of the television, staring down at her hands, thinking. Contemplating on killing them all if she did stay.

"Are you ready to go?" called Stryker as he entered the room. She looked up and nodded with a smile on her face. "If I do say so myself, I think you are beginning to like this." he said as she came to stand next to him. "Yes, it gives me a rush." she said in a monotone. It was something Victor would say, so she had said it. No need telling this man the truth, this was the last day she would be seeing him, hopefully.

"Well let us be on our way. The rest of the team are already on the chopper." said Stryker as he offered her his arm. She smiled and took his arm. It was a kind gesture. Stryker was leading her straight into her escape. Her stomach knotted in fear. She swallowed it though, she couldn't have Victor smelling it on her. She wondered if he would let her go, or try to stop her. Probably just kill her, like he really wanted to do.

She snorted as she stepped up into the cockpit of the waiting chopper. She sat in the only seat left between Wade and Victor. She could smell the hate and distrust coming off these men. How could they go from liking her to hating her? It wasn't like Zero could prove that she was a liar about that day. But then again Zero was like a snake. He might as well of had powers of persuasion against these people.

The helicopter took off and she braced herself. "That is another thing that reminds me of Logan. He hated flying just like you do." whispered Victor. She snorted but made no comment. She didn't want to talk about Logan, the man she never met. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the sinking feeling she was getting in her stomach from the ride. It was something that Victor was doing more of. He was comparing her to Logan. It was like deep down he was replacing Logan with her, in some odd way. He wanted that bond of having someone like him again, but he also wanted to kill her. She sighed. Victor was too strange for her to comprehend.

She felt Victor's hand brush against hers and her eyes flew open. What had he just done? She looked at him but he wouldn't look at her. Did he just try to comfort her? She frowned as she stared at him. It didn't matter anymore. The helicopter was landing so all her thoughts turned to not throwing up. She hated the feeling of flying. But she hated the feeling of landing more than she did flying. Strange about all of the wild things she had done in her life. Things like racing motorcycles, free falling off of a cliff which might not have been the smartest thing to do because she had broken her leg from it, and flying was the thing that made her fear for her life.

Once on the ground, Victor grabbed her elbow to steady her, which was appreciated because she felt swimmy headed. She looked up at him confused. Why was he being so nice, again. His eyes held a secret she realized. Her skin crawled. Did he know that she planned to run? She looked away from him and fell in behind Wade. "Find her, Victor." ordered Stryker, who was still inside of the cockpit. Victor smiled and scented the air.

She watched as a slow smile spread across Victor's face. He had found her. He looked to her, his eyes telling her not to stop him. He took off towards the tree line. She, the mutant they were hunting, obviously knew that they were coming because she was hiding already in a forest. Bet she didn't suspect that there were animals in the group that could smell her fear from miles away.

She screamed and Rox couldn't help it, she ran into the forest with speed that matched Victor's. When she found him, he was hovered over the girl who was no older then 15. "Victor, get away from her." she growled as she tackled him with her shoulder. He didn't fall but he was pushed far away from the girl. "Or what? Don't try to stop me Rox." he growled back as he got low ready to have to fight about this. Her rage took over and she smacked him open handed across his face. He spun to the ground, surprised about how much strength she had put into that hit.

"Come on!" growled Rox to the girl. The girl nodded and jumped up. Rox grabbed the girls arm and ran with her deeper into the forest. "Pick up your feet." said Rox over her shoulder. She could hear them all coming. Victor was the closest. He hadn't stayed down too long. She was getting out of here and she was getting this girl out too. "Left." said the girl. Rox didn't question the kid, just turned left and ran.

"He is gaining on us." said Rox as she dragged the girl. "I know." said the girl. "Just let me go. You are going to have distract him." said the girl. "What are you a psychic?" said Rox. "Sort of." said the girl. Rox nodded and let the girl's arm go. "Go." she growled as she turned, ready to face Victor.

She could hear the girl continue on, but she heard Victor closer than she had expected. He came into sight and stopped a few feet away from her. She marveled how she was winded and he wasn't. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Victor. "Running." she replied, trying to still catch her fleeting breath. "Why?" he asked as he took a step forward. She was leaving him, just like Logan had. She was just like him. He frowned. "I can't stay here." she growled. It was the only thing she offered him. "You can't leave." he growled too hastily. His anger was boiling to the point that he wanted to rip something apart, and preferably her.

"You can't stop me Victor." she whispered. Tears sprang into her eyes. "That shit won't work on me. You are coming back with me, I mean it." he said as he grabbed her arm. He pulled her and she stood rooted. "Just let me go Victor. What is my future if I stay here?" she asked as she tried to remove his grip off of her. He couldn't answer that question. She had no future here. She was nothing but Stryker's prisoner. He had reason to be here, the adamantium, he had to know what its uses were. She could hear the others getting closer. "Let go!" she growled as she slapped him. He reared back but he didn't let go. His face stinging doubly hard now form being slapped twice in the same place.

He didn't like this woman, or he thought he didn't like her, but he didn't want to loose her either. But what was he really loosing? They weren't friends, and he didn't really like her. "Why won't you just let me go?" she cried, trying to pull free. He looked down at her arm. Just let go, he thought. He growled and tightened his grip. Why wouldn't he let go?

She heard Zero, he was close. She turned and began to run, dragging Victor behind her. He finally let go, but continued to chase her. He finally tackled her to the ground when they had gotten a little further away from the approaching team. She fell with a scream. Now tears really streamed down her face. "Please let me go." she cried as she beat her hands on his chest. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Her chances on leaving seemed to keep getting slimmer.

He couldn't control himself. While he had been chasing her, he thought it might be so he could finally finish what they had started by killing her. But now that she was under him, he knew what the real reason was. He leaned down and kissed her roughly. She tasted young, and too sweet. He growled against her lips, he was starting something that he wasn't going to be able to finish. Especially because the animal in him screamed that she was too young for him. It didn't matter with human women, but she was different, and he couldn't want this from her, not now. He tried to pull away, but he didn't really want to. This was a bond he wanted to share with her. It was the bond of desire. He could smell it radiating off of her. This was something he could share with her that he couldn't share with someone else. It was a pure animalistic desire. But she didn't kiss back, which was the hardest thing for her to do, but what she did was knock him out with a rock to the side of his head.

He fell on top of her as a dead weight but she was able to roll him off of her. Before she moved she kissed his bearded cheek as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her lips burned, and her chest was tight. She calmed herself before she ran though. Tears streamed down her face and caught back up with the girl. "Don't worry, he will be okay." said the girl as she continued to run. "That wasn't what I was worried about." she said as she tried to control her desire. She wanted nothing more than to be under him again, but she wouldn't admit that to a 15 year old.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When he came too, he was having a hard time remembering what had happened exactly. One moment he had been chasing her, and the next…. He had been kissing her. He growled at himself, he was old enough to control himself, why hadn't he controlled himself. He jumped up to chase her again, he could still smell her. But Dukes grabbed his shoulder on Stryker's command.

"Let them go." said Stryker as he looked at Victor's expression. It looked to be a mix of panic, and anger. What had happened here before the rest of the team had stumbled across the unconscious Victor Creed. "We can't let them go." argued Victor. "Yes, we can. They won't survive out here." said Stryker. Obviously Stryker didn't know Rox, thought Victor. He knew he couldn't make a scene though. He was just going to have to comply.

He sighed and followed the team back to the helicopter. "What about the girl though?" asked Wade as he climbed into Helicopter. "I will send Zero out tomorrow to find her. I am sure he can do so by himself, can't you boy?"

Zero nodded. And when I find that kid, I am going to kill Rox, he thought as a smile brushed his lips. Victor felt a involuntary chill run down his spine. He knew that this was no longer about the kid. It was about killing Rox. Too bad for them they would never find her. They highly underestimate her abilities to thrive on her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"No one is coming." said Ginger as she watched Rox move closer to the motorcycle. "How can you be so sure?" asked Rox as she looked around carefully. "Have I been wrong yet?" asked Ginger, her Irish accent strong in her young anger. "I know, I know." said Rox as she rolled her eyes. She looked over at the 15 year old. They had been traveling together now for two weeks, and now they were near Canada, they needed wheels. She had seen this motorcycle the other day, and she had to have it. It was Ginger's idea to steal it. Just like it was Ginger's idea to steal the clothes they were wearing. Which for Ginger was a green t-shirt which made her red ringlets all the more fiery, and blue jeans, with tennis shoes. For Rox, she looked the way she always wanted to look, free. She wore a white t-shirt under an unzipped biker leather jacket, with skinny blue jeans that tucked into big leather boots.

She knew this looked like a trend, but it was reflecting her true personality. Her personality of pure freedom and the rawness that was her. Plus, she loved the freedom that came with riding. She had experienced it more than a few times when she was in Sweden. The feel of wind whipping through her hair, the thrill of the ride. She looked all raw biker chick (I mean this by she looks tough as well as feminine in her attire), which she was in her heart and soul.

In front of her now, was more freedom. 1998 Custom Harley Davidson Sportster, 1200cc. Crimson red and chrome. This was going to be her knew love. She crept up and checked the ignition. Now who the hell left the keys in a bike like this? This had to be her lucky day. "Hurry." whispered Ginger from behind Rox. Rox nodded and got onto the motorcycle.

She felt like she just crawled on top of her lover. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Sick, you are sick Rox." said Ginger as she got on behind Rox. "I don't care what you think." said Rox as she started up the motorcycle. "Let me tell you now, this machine is better than a man any day of the week." laughed Rox as she enjoyed the loud rumble of the engine beneath her. "Rox, you are going to make me throw up." Ginger said as she situated herself on the bike.

"Okay we have to go now or we are going to get caught." said Ginger as she looked to the house behind them. Rox nodded and put the bike into gear. She was slow at the take off. She felt the road moving beneath her. She rode up into the road and let the bike go. She kicked it into second gear and a smile broke her face. Third gear, then forth, then fifth.

The wind whipped through her hair, the roar of the engine pulsed through her body. She felt like she was flying on an engine, it was the only way to explain it. Ginger laughed, finally understanding how Rox felt about the bike. "This is so awesome." yelled Ginger over the wind. "Told you." said Rox as she let the loose on the open highway. "You know kid, you aren't so bad." Rox said over her shoulder.

"You ain't so bad yourself." called Ginger. She loved this feeling. Rox had tried to explain it as the ultimate freedom. To know that this was the ultimate rush. It also felt dangerous. At any moment, they could crash, and die. That was the rush. Ginger closed her eyes and savored the feeling.

For the past two weeks they were getting by. It helped that both of them lived the lives of travelers. Or that was how Ginger described it. She didn't like to think that she was homeless, so she called herself a traveler. She told Rox that and she had smiled. They were now the "Two Travelers" as Rox liked to say.

In two weeks time these women were now friends, but they shared a bond. A sisterly bond. They were the best of sisters. Or what Ginger would suppose sisters were supposed to be like. Ginger had never had a family before, nor had Rox. It was what made them stronger. They could care for each other better with the knowledge they shared for surviving the streets.

The best thing was that they both were going to Canada before they had met each other.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Snap! "I hate that noise." remarked Ginger about the snapping of sticks in the fire. Rox looked at Ginger as she stared at the fire. Such a peculiar girl. But it was true, sometimes that noise sounded like the snapping of bones. Rox wasn't too found of the sound either. Rox leaned against the rotting fallen over tree. She laid her head back onto the log and looked up into the sparkling sky. "It is so beautiful here." said Rox as she tried to pick out constellations, but failing miserably because she all just looked like stars. "Yeah it is." said Ginger.

"So kid, tell me more about yourself." said Rox as she stretched out to get comfortable. Ginger looked at Rox. "I have told you about everything. Do you have short term memory loss?" asked Ginger. "Hey, did it occur to you that maybe I wasn't listening?" asked Rox as she shut her eyes. Kids. Rox heard Ginger sigh, and smelled the frustration radiating off of her.

"Well I am 15, I am a run away. And my mutation is pretty much being psychic." said Ginger. "Well, what the hell you running away from?" asked Rox. Ginger was silent. She had been on the run since last year. She sighed and gazed into the fire. It was like it mesmerized her. "I asked you a question." Rox said as she bumped Ginger with the toe of her boot.

"Well I have been an orphan all my life. Last year I got put into a foster home. Then husband tried to rape me. The wife stopped him, but I left that night and never looked back." Ginger explained as she brought her knees up to her chest.

Rox sighed. No child should have to put up with that sort of life. "What about you? What is your sap story?" asked Ginger as she relaxed against a tree. "Born, orphaned, homeless. Not so much of a sap story. When I was fourteen the people who had finally adopted me died in a plane crash. So I have been…. Traveling ever since." Rox said uneasily. She didn't have so much of a sap story. She had never been abused, she just had the unfortunate end of the stick. "Well it is a sap story if you think about it. Your adoptive parents die before you could have a family." said Ginger. Rox laughed. "It wasn't so bad. I am not big on having a family anyways." said Rox as she opened her eyes and glared into the fire.

"Same here." said Ginger. "So what exactly is your mutation?" asked Ginger.

"Well it just like being human with animal abilities. The plus side is I don't age and I heal quickly. Bad thing is, I smell everything." laughed Rox. "So you heal quickly? That is cool. Um, how has that effected your sex life?" asked Ginger on a whim. She was the kind of girl who spoke her mind. Rox stared at Ginger speechless. "What are you asking?" asked Rox, not sure she was understanding the question. "Well I have been psychic since I was like four or five. And I was just wondering if you heal every time you are hurt, then when… you know…. Would you heal from that too?" asked Ginger.

Rox burst out laughing. She wasn't having this conversation with a fifteen year old. Ginger looked at Rox confused. Well apparently I am having this conversation with a fifteen year old. "Um well I had sex the first time when I was fourteen. And well I didn't come into my mutations until I was sixteen. Does that answer your question?"

Ginger nodded and looked at Rox. "What is it like?" asked Ginger. Rox's eyes widened. "Um well, it is wonderful when you are in love with someone. But other than that it is just sex." explained Rox the best she could. "So have you ever been in love?" asked Ginger. Rox smiled as memories surfaced. "Yeah once. But it didn't work out because well, he began aging, and noticed that I wasn't. That is one thing that you learn about life Ginger. Shit happens." Rox said with more confidence than she felt.

Shit did happen. And this last month has been one big "Shit Happens" parade for Rox. "I want to have sex." said Ginger. "Listen kid. Wait until you are in love. And lets talk about something else, please." said Rox as Victor enter her mind.

What would have happened between them if she had stayed? And what had compelled him to kiss her? Questions like this were haunting her on a daily basis. "Well, what do you want to talk about?" asked Ginger. "Lets talk about sleeping. Sleeping would be rather nice kid." Rox said. "Lets talk about that guy who kissed you." giggled Ginger. Rox sat up and looked at the red head. "No, lets talk about sleep." Rox repeated.

"Okay, lets talk about sleep." said Ginger. Rox smiled and leaned back up against the log. "Goodnight kid." said Rox. "Ugh, stop calling me that!" yelled Ginger as she situated herself on the ground, getting ready to sleep. "Calling you what?" asked Rox with a slight smile. "You know damned what" said Ginger as she tossed a stick at Rox. "Alright, Ginger." said Rox.

"You know I have had a vision about you before. You aren't as tough as you are acting tonight." said Ginger as she looked to Rox. "I know, I just feel like I have to be tough now to protect your little ass, not get some sleep already." groaned Rox.

It was a few minutes until Rox heard Ginger fall asleep. She sighed. Poor kid, no poor Ginger, she corrected herself. She didn't want to be called kid any longer. Ginger thought she was right though, she thought that Rox was really this insecure woman who was pretending to be tough. But this was really who Rox was. She was rough around the edges. She was tough, and that happens because of the life she has had. But she didn't want to prove Ginger wrong. Let the girl think what she wished.

Rox sighed as her mind turned to Victor. Whether she would admit it or not, she was starting to miss him. He had grown on her in the short time that she had known him. What am I thinking? I don't miss him. They had fought nine out of ten times that they were around each other. She growled at herself to get a grip. She was just still shaken up about the kiss.

She wanted him to be here now to finish what he had started. In that kiss she had learned a lot about him, that she was sure he didn't even know about himself. Victor Creed had a soft side. And she didn't think that because he had soft warm lips that had begged her to kiss back. She knew that because before she hit him in the head with a rock, he was actually about to stop kissing her. It is funny how animal instincts told her things. If she hadn't hit him with that rock, she would have still been sitting here tonight. She could tell that he had the intentions to let her go, but she was already in motion to hit him.

She sighed. She had to stop thinking about him, he was out of her life now, with all the rest of those psychos. She was happy that she didn't spend too much time with them. Leaving would have been harder if she had actually had gotten attached to one of them, in a friendly way. She had made friends but it wasn't a life time friendship that she had made with them.

Deep in thought, finally put her to sleep. That night she dreamed of what would have happened if she had stayed under Victor. What even women have dreams like that….

That morning Ginger was the first to wake. She kicked Rox awake and said, "We have to get moving."

"I know." groaned Rox. Ginger stretched and winced. Her back was killing her. Rox hopped up and got on the bike that was a few feet away from her. It was funny to learn that things that Rox knew about motorcycles. Like motorcycle fun fact that she had learned yesterday: you could ride these things off road. She thought that only dirt bikes could be ridden off road.

"Can we find a better place to sleep tomorrow? I can't sleep on the ground again." complained Ginger as she got onto Rox's lover, the Harley. "Yeah, yeah. We should be in Canada today, so I might be able to find us a hotel or something. I have some money saved up." Rox said as she started the engine. "How have you been saving up money?" asked Ginger in surprise. "I am good at pick pocketing." Rox laughed.

She heard the surprise from Ginger by her sharp intake of breath. "Can you teach me?" she asked as she leaned into Rox.

"Hell no."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He liked to think that her no longer being there was for the best. But was it really? Maybe the reason he couldn't just forget her was because her scent still lingered. And because she was a woman, her scent was stronger than Logan's when he had left. Like now, laying in his bed, he could smell her as if she was standing next to him.

He sighed. He should have just of killed her the first time they had fought, or even the second, maybe even the third time they fought. He should have broken her spine, no matter what Stryker had said. But he hadn't. He had followed orders, and let her live. Despite that he didn't get to know her, he was now attached to her. How could he be attached to someone he fought with throughout the entire time she was with the team? One single Kiss. A kiss that should have never happened.

It was a kiss that hadn't satisfied him. It left him wondering. Even now he could feel the softens of her lips. He wasn't a man of poetry but her lips were rose petal soft. What would it have felt like her to kiss him back? Sinful. If he imagined it, he would have melted against her, gave into anything she would have wanted. It sickened him to know that someone had that much control over him, just because one kiss.

He growled. He had to stop thinking about her. He had to stop thinking of the kiss. He had to stop thinking how she had been pressed under him in the ground when he had kissed her. He stood up and grabbed his pillow. Shredding it on contact to relieve his stress. But it only made him angrier. He turned on his mattress and shredded it too. He then pushed the bed frame into his dresser, breaking the dresser and bed frame.

He stood over his mess, breathing hard. It wasn't because he had exerted himself. He was breathing hard because tearing up this stuff didn't make him an ounce relieved. "Shit." he whispered when he figured it out. He wasn't going to be okay until he kissed her again. But he wouldn't be able to stop with just a kiss.

He felt sick. He shouldn't want her. But he did. She might seem like she was older, but she wasn't, and that was what sickened him. She was still young, and he shouldn't be so attracted to a girl. He needed a woman. The animal in him screamed at him to move on because she was still a "girl". What would Rox be like as a woman? He desperately wanted to know what she would be like. He sighed. He hated himself for thinking of her. They had a mission, and Rox wasn't apart of it anymore.

No longer able to stand the confines of his room he left to the rest of the barracks. Her scent lingered everywhere. But there was one place her scent wasn't and that was outside. He walked out and let a fresh breeze ease him.

He looked around at the guards who looked at him like he was a threat to their existence. Which he was. If he had one inkling to kill them, good riddance. He smiled, that smile when one corner of his mouth was upturned more than the other, showing one of his canines. He felt the rush of thinking what it would be to go rogue on the team. Kill everyone inside the barracks, as well as everyone on the island. But he couldn't do that.

Stryker had promised him the adamantium when they found it and he was determined to find it as quickly as they could. He didn't know how much longer he could last without being whatever the adamantium offered him. So long to Rox, said his mind. He had bigger things to worry about than some girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six months later

"Look Ginger, I don't care what you do. I just think I wouldn't say no to school." said Rox as she sat down the newspaper onto the kitchen table. They had settled in Enderby, British Columbia. In which they had shown up in the middle of the night, with citizenship papers, and plenty of money to rent a little town house on the edge of the city, near to a bar that Rox was now working at. They had been doing good for themselves, plus Rox was great at this fitting in stuff. She worked at a biker bar, that also attracted locals. It was a good town, and no one was interested in asking too many questions, as long as you were friendly, no one cared who they hell you were.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Ginger, not sure she liked Rox's tone. Rox sighed and looked at her little sister. According to their papers Ginger was now her little sister. They had been living here for five months and nothing could be further from the truth. They loved each other like sisters and grated on each others nerves like sisters. "I am saying you are going to be sixteen soon, and you have no friends here still. All you do is stay here all day. Wouldn't it be nice to make friends? Get an education? If I could, I would go back to school. I just think that you should consider school. I have a job, and I thus far have been providing everything for us. And I think it would be nice for you to contribute by getting an education." explained Rox as she sipped her coffee. She had work tonight, and she needed all the coffee energy she could muster because a plethora of biker gangs were in town for the yearly bike week. She was having a blast, but keeping up with a teenager was wearing her down.

"Wow, you sound like a mom." said Ginger in a snappy tone. Rox sighed. "Like I said, up to you kid." said Rox as she rose from the table, taking her plates to the sink. There it was again, the common slip up of the word kid. Ginger glared at Rox. "I will see you later." said Rox as she shrugged her leather jacket on and left. Ginger sighed as she watched her go. It was true though, she was lonely. And she wanted friends. She was just too scared to go to school where she didn't know anyone.

But she knew that she was going to go, she was just putting it off as long as she could. She heard the motorcycle roar as it turned on. She laughed. It was louder now than it had been when Rox first stole it. She had insisted on putting bigger pipes on it, or whatever she had called it.

Ginger was learning that Rox fit this life style of riding her motorcycle and working as a bartender. Ginger couldn't see Rox doing anything else with her life. She was too happy here. Ginger was happy too, just lonely. She sighed again and retreated to the living room to watch BBC. She loved BBC.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Two years later……

Victor ran as fast as his legs could carry him. It couldn't be true, could it? He stopped when he saw Stryker. The man turned, his face split with a wide smile, his eyes blazing with pure power. "We found it." said Stryker. Victor shivered. They found it. They had finally found the adamantium. Finally!

Victor came closer to see a crater. In the center of the crater was a big hunk of material that looked like metal. Without asking he jumped in the crater and ran up the hunk of metal. He placed his hand on it. Smooth. Cold. Perfect.

He smiled. It was all falling into place now. He looked back up at Stryker. "I told you boy. Once we can test this stuff, we are going to make you indestructible, Victor. You would like that wouldn't you?" said Stryker.

Victor smiled. Yes, everything was falling into place. He was going to be what he always wanted to be, and when he became indestructible, no one was going to stop him ever again. Not even her, if he ever saw her again that was.

**Author's Note: Okay so the next chapter is based two years after Liberty Island goes down, so that is Eight years later from the day that Stryker took Rox in. I assume you have seen the movie Xmen Origins: Wolverine, so I am not going to explain it all. And if you don't understand how it is eight years later, she was taken in only a few months after Wolverine left and in the movie Liberty Island doesn't go down until six years after he left, and I am basing this two years after liberty Island. Hopefully that makes sense. If not let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4: Eight Years

**Author's Note: Okay I know I promised this to some of you sooner, so sorry I didn't hit my "deadline". But if you ask me, a day late isn't so bad. So I am trying to also do some side story too. I think sometimes just one story gets slightly boring, so if you didn't think Ginger was going to be a big character, she actually is. So anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also as I explained in the A.N. from the end of the last chapter this is now eight years later. If anyone is confused on this, let me know. I think I explained it well enough, but sometimes I know timelines can be a pain. Another thing, I am not perfect, and this is just for me to pass the time, so if you see grammatical errors, I am sorry, just over look them. I don't get paid to make sure this is tip top shape, and I don't have an editor, because this is , so please don't email me saying I have "Horrible Grammar". Besides, I am not saying who it is but I read your stuff and you can't point fingers until you look at yourself in the mirror. My grammar isn't as bad as other things I have read on this sight. I know this seems mean but the person who emailed me the horrible grammar thing has it where I can't email back so I want everyone to just read this. I think I am doing a kindness by not saying who you are though, at least I am nice enough to do that. (BTW: if this seems mean, you didn't read the email. I might post it if the person emails me back, because I am a person who doesn't tolerate people's rudeness when I didn't provoke it. It was rather rude, and someone takes fan fiction way too seriously) I have had a review that said something about grammatical errors, I appreciate the criticism, I do and this is not what I am talking about. So if you are reading this Alicia Marianne, this is not about you. I appreciated your advice, so thank you.. I just do not want to be emailed about it, cruelly. You know who you are, and seriously it is fan fiction, not a book you paid for, so can we please grow up and realize this is just supposed to be for fun? Please enjoy and sorry for the long author's note. :)**

Eight Years Later, Two Years After Liberty Island,

"I have never seen a woman smoke a cigar." mentioned her new patron. She looked at him more than amused by his statement. They made eye contact and she marveled how both of their eyes were an intense green. That was something she didn't like in a man, green eyes. She always wanted something different from herself. "Is that so?" she said as she took the cigar out of her mouth. She blew smoke into his face and just smiled. Damn this kid was cute. She watched as his eyes turned dark, he didn't like that she had blown smoke in his face, but he was willing to put up with it so he could continue his conquest. "What is your name?" he asked as he leaned closer to her over the bar. She kept her smile friendly even though she didn't like the way he invaded her space. "Roxundra, Rox for short. And you?" she asked as she put the cigar onto the ash tray that sat at the bar. "Remy." he said, his thick Cajun accent making music to his name. He only offered her his first name, as she had only offered his. He was a man who only gave what he received.

He looked up into her eyes. Even in the dim light of this establishment they sparkled. He liked a woman with a spark in her eyes, and she definitely had one. An forceful spark at that.

"Darling, you have beautiful eyes." he said as he stared into them. She barked a laugh at him. He looked confused and leaned back into the bar stool. "Look kid, you are barking up the wrong tree." she laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, are you married?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Are you single?" he asked. She shook her head yes. "Are you a lesbian?" he asked, grin growing in size by the look on her face. She shook her head no.

"Well then the way I see it is I am not barking up the wrong tree then." he said, leaning back over the bar. She gave a rough exhale of air and turned away from him. "Hey, I am not done talking to you." he said. "Well, I suggest you learn when I turn my back to you, I am done talking with you." she said without looking at him.

She smelled his frustration, but he left her alone. Good, she thought as she busied herself with cleaning glasses, glasses that were already clean because she was kept a tight shift at this bar. She heard the bar door open, but she didn't turn. If the new patron wanted a drink, they would come to her. That was how this place worked. You wanted something, you asked for it.

It took a second or two before the scent wafted to her so she could at least judge the new person in the bar. Hopefully it wasn't Greg. She had to throw him out on his ass last night due to the fact that he had started a fight with some of the guys. Just because Greg was a local, and Greg thought he was friends with her, didn't mean she wouldn't throw him out again.

She smiled, this smell didn't belong to Greg. But as the scent grew stronger, she started to think she had smelled it before. It smelled slightly spicy, comforting automatically relaxing her. Maybe she could call the scent sandalwood. It took a moment, but it finally hit her. She had smelled this particular scent before, she was sure of it. But where? It was like her mind went blank as a dark void. Think Rox! I know this scent. She played twenty questions with herself until she remembered. Instantly she froze, refraining from dropping the glass in her surprised state.. She had smelled it in her room those eight years ago at the barracks of Liberty Island.

The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood up. This scent belonged the Victor's half brother Logan. What were the chances that she would ever met him? Slimmer than I thought, I guess. She started to continued to work, trying cease her need to look at Victor's half brother. Her gut hurt as it knotted up with anticipation. She had tried so hard to forget Victor, and she had to an extent, but now it was like every memory of him flooded her senses.

Her lips burned and she controlled her urge to want to touch them. It was almost as if she could feel his lips on hers again. Her knees shook for a moment. Stop! You can't be like this. She wasn't going to allow herself to be weak in the wake of memories. "Um, can you get me a beer Miss?" asked Logan. She knew it was Logan. She had never heard his voice before, and she had a distinct memory for voices. And his voice she had never heard before. Instantly she committed it to memory. He had a smooth seductive voice, a voice that you would never would have guessed belonged to a man with a animalistic mutation. But what had Wade told her about him? Logan was different. He didn't embrace the animal the way Victor did. "Yeah, what kind?" she asked as she turned to look at him the first time.

She was greeted by smoldering brown eyes. She let her eyes wander from his dark eyes to his beard. Funny, they had the same beards. She wondered which one of them had copied the beard from the other. "Anything dark." he said with a gentle smile. She nodded and went to get him a beer. As she poured her new patron his beer, she couldn't help but listen to what they were talking about. "I hear Stryker is still looking for you." said Remy. She heard Logan sigh. She smelled regret coming from him now.

"I am telling you. That name means nothing to me. I can't remember what you are talking about, and I have been trying to tell you that now for two years. Remy, you seem to be the only link to my past, and I can't keep meeting you like this so you can just keep telling the same thing. That some man named Stryker is looking for me." said Logan, his voice holding despair. She walked over to them and slid him the beer across the bar.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks." he said. She nodded and her eyes cut to Remy. "I see how it is Rox, you are going to be nice to my friend here, and not to me?" joked Remy as he patted Logan on the back. "Well unlike you, your friend here looks like a good tipper." she said with a smile. She picked up the cigar that she had been smoking earlier and placed it between her lips. She only smoked these once in a blue moon. In fact this had been her first cigar this year.

"Ah look at that. Its beautiful to see a woman smoking a cigar." said Remy as he nudged Logan. She didn't think it was beautiful, it was just a bad habit she had picked up a long time ago when she traveled through Ireland. She wasn't heavy about smoking them, but every now and again she needed to taste the sweet tobacco. Luckily for her, she had no ill effects from smoking. The wonders of healing powers.

Logan looked up at her over the rim off his glass. Damn, he was handsome, and so unlike Victor. She saw his nostrils flare, and immediately regretted her thoughts. A look passed over his face that she recognized for curiosity. She knew he smelled her desire at that moment. But instead of being embarrassed by it she just moved down the bar.

She felt his gaze stay on her though. "So, you moving into this town?" she heard Remy ask. "Yeah, seems like a nice peaceful place. About time I found a place that makes me feel at peace." he said as he still gazed at Rox. There was something about her he couldn't put his finger on. Plus she had looked at him like she knew something about him. He always felt that people knew things about him, sense he didn't but he was sure of it this time. That woman knew something, and he wanted to know. But he if he was really going to settle here, he had time to get the information out of her.

"Well, I am going to stay a few days, then I am getting the hell out of here. Maybe I can score with the bartender before I go." he teased. Logan watched as Rox tensed. She could hear their conversation from the other end of the bar? He watched as she side glanced at Remy, her eyes clouded with humor.

His nostrils flared again. There was something in her scent other than desire that he recognized, but he didn't know from where from. "So, you think you will ever remember?" asked Remy.

"Not sure I want to remember." Logan said as he finally turned his eyes back to his drink. She let go a breath she had been holding. Thank goodness he had finally stopped staring at her. She felt strange under his concentrated gaze. "Wish I could just forget like you." said Remy as he looked at his friend, who was once his enemy.

They kept talking, but she no longer listened because Greg came in. She looked up and shook her head. He walked over to the bar where she was at and pointed at her. "Look bitch, don't you ever throw me out again!" he yelled drunkenly. She was so glad she had never gotten mixed up with this 6'5" handsome beast of a man. No matter how attractive Greg was with his blue eyes and blonde hair and nice body, he had a terrible drinking problem.

"Greg, you have ten seconds to get out of my bar." she said flatly as she sat down a glass she had been cleaning for the last ten minutes to glare at him. She glanced around real quick. There were mostly locals here tonight, but there were a few that were just stopping through, and Remy and Logan. She sighed, she couldn't afford to fight Greg now. She couldn't have questions raised by the non locals in the bar. All the locals that lived near her or came to the bar knew that she was different, but they didn't care. She was nice to them, and treated everyone fairly.

"Bitch, this ain't your bar. This is Murphy's bar" he lisped.

"Yeah, and do you see Murphy here tonight?" she asked.

"Well, no." he slurred.

"Then it ain't his damned bar tonight. It is mine. And I say you have ten seconds to get the hell out of here before you regret it." she said. She was trying so hard not to growl. If she did, Logan would be sure to know what she was.

Greg looked at her dumbly and swayed on his feet. "I suggest you get going." she said. "I am not going anywhere!" he yelled. Logan went to move, but stopped in his tracks, surprised at her next move. She was fast, and now she was pointing her 12 gauge that was kept under the bar, right at Greg's face. She still didn't like guns, but she wasn't afraid of a gun that was in her hands, that way she knew it wasn't pointed at her. "Are you fucking crazy?" asked Greg sobering up quickly.

She put her finger on the trigger and narrowed her eyes. "Maybe. Now get the fuck out of here and don't come back." she said deathly serious. Even though she was serious she knew that fear was coming off of her in waves. She should never have to resort to something like this, but she had no choice tonight. Greg opened his mouth but Remy spoke first. "I think you might just want to do what she says before she makes mince meat out of you with that gun."

Greg nodded and scurried from the bar. Rox sighed in relief and placed the gun back in its hiding place. "I think you owe me a date now." said Remy with a wink. "Why? It isn't like you did anything." she said with a roll of her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxx

Closing time couldn't come any sooner and she shooed everyone out, even the drunken Remy who protested sweetly with her and Logan who just apologized for his friend. Once everyone was gone she turned to lock up. She then shrugged on her jacket and went towards the back door. This entire evening had been exhausting. Exhausting to the point that she almost couldn't control her animal urges so not to make herself look suspicious around Logan. She exited the back door and started towards her bike. The same bike that Ginger had made her steal. She smiled and walked without a care in the world. That was until she heard and smelled Greg. But she had been so lost to the world that she hadn't noticed his presence.

She hadn't noticed him until he slashed out with his knife. It pierced her upper arm, and cut all the way down into the meat until it hit bone, but it didn't stop there. It went from her upper arm all the way down to her wrist. She screamed in agony and fell to her knees on the ground. She had never in her life felt such an intense pain. Not even when she gotten shot. She bit her lower lip as she cried. She looked at her arm and she could see bone through the slit in her leather jacket. Instantly she felt sick. "What the fuck?" she asked in a strangled voice. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Bitch don't you ever think about pulling that shit on me again, otherwise next time that will be your neck." he growled at her. She looked up into his intense blue eyes. He was serious. Her vision blurred as the pain made her head spin. She looked at her arm again, thankful to find it starting to heal slowly. But that didn't help the fact that she was losing three gallons of blood while it started to heal. She felt light headed and her eyes rolled back into her head.

She tried to control her breathing. She decided, as soon as she was healed, she was killing Greg. But she didn't have to. She felt a spark of energy rip through the air. She then heard Greg grunt, but it didn't stop there. She heard movements all around her, but she couldn't see anything. Her eyes were still rolled back into her head. She wasn't sure how she managed to stay on her knees through the pain but she did.

She felt warm hands on her, and Logan's scent hugged her close. It comforted her. "It is okay." he whispered into her ear as if it was supposed to stop her shaking. "We need to get you to a hospital." he said. "No, just take me home." she breathed as he picked her up. She could smell blood other than hers. "Greg?" she asked as she tried to focus her eyesight. "Spending the night in the ally with a few broken bones." replied Remy.

The next thing she knew she was in the back seat of a car that smelled like all Remy. She was still having a hard time focusing her eyesight, but at least her eyes finally rolled forward. "Where is the hospital?" asked Remy and he started the car. "No, just my house." she whispered. "And where is that?" asked Logan as he got into the car too, handing her his jacket. "Use it to help stop the bleeding." he said. She nodded and took the jacket and pressed it to her arm.

She winced. This was awful. She wasn't going to be able to use this arm for a few hours after it healed because it hurt so bad. "Take a left and three red lights down take another left and then the first road on the right, and at the end of the road there are some town houses." she said.

She didn't know if her directions were clear enough, but she didn't care. She looked under Logan's jacket. Her arm was a 1/3 of the way done healing. It turned out the be a fifteen minute drive until Remy pulled into her driveway.

Logan was the first one out. He helped her out of the car and picked her up bridal style with ease. Remy ran up to the door and opened it, never wondering why it wasn't locked. They rushed her into the kitchen and sat her down. In all that time, she had finally healed. She handed Logan his jacket, still out of it from the pain.

"Let me see your arm." he demanded as she came to take off her jacket. "I am fine." she said standing up to get away from him. "No, you aren't you lost a lot of blood. Let me see your arm." Logan said as he grabbed her jacket before she could move away. She tried to pull away but he was quicker than her. He pulled off her jacket, making her spin in a 180. When she found her balance again she tried to hug her arm to her back so he couldn't see.

But it was too late, he had already seen. "I saw him stab you. I saw your bone earlier." he said as he pointed at her arm. Silence filled the room.

"You are a mutant aren't you?" asked Remy as he gazed at her healed arm. She was like Logan, she healed quickly. She looked between the both of them, but didn't have to say anything. "Rox, can't you keep it down?" asked Ginger as she walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Rox looked up at the now 23 year old. She still looked like a kid though, especially in her bunny slippers and pink pajamas. Rox tried not to laugh as Ginger yelped when she saw that they had company and hauled ass back up the stairs.

"Yes, I am a mutant, or whatever they are called." she whispered, as her eyes stayed on the stairs. She noticed then that Remy was staring too. "What are you looking at?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what…. I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You were on Stryker's team." he said as he turned back to look at her. She looked confused. She had never seen him before, plus she had only gone on two missions. "I saw you once as they were bringing you in. You were covered in blood then." he explained, trying to make her understand that he knew her, and distract her from the fact that he had been staring after his new victim to tease.

He had seen her the day she came in. "So, you were a prisoner there?" she asked. "More like a test subject. What were you to them?" he asked, suddenly on the defense. "The same thing he was." she said as she pointed to Logan. For a moment Logan looked hopeful, all to hopeful. He had thought that she knew something about him, and he had been proven right. "You know me?" he asked as he took a step forward. She shook her head no. His theory almost crashed and burned, but she knew what he had been, she admitted that much.

"No, I didn't know you, just your scent. And your half brother." she said. He looked confused. Remy had talked about him possibly having a brother, but Remy had never been sure. He had just said he resembled one of the mutants on Stryker's team. "I have a brother?" he asked. She looked more than uncomfortable now. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about was Victor. Just thinking of him made her burn with need. And he smelled it too. He scowled at her, unsure what to think about the desire she was emitting.

"Yes you have an older half brother named Victor Creed." she said as she sat back down that table, still hugging her arm to herself. It still hurt like no tomorrow, but she was able to block the pain enough so she could hold a conversation, even though it was a conversation she didn't want to have. "Did he ever talk about me? Did he ever tell you things about me?" he asked. "Just a few things. Like how you don't like to fly. And I assumed that you didn't like his attitude. He would say I was like you when I stopped him from doing things." she whispered.

"So what happened to you and the team?" asked Remy. "I don't know I haven't seen them in eight years. I ditched the first chance I got." she said as she rubbed her arm gently without thinking. Remy then took it upon himself to explain all he could about what happened at Liberty Island. For all she knew now, all the members of Weapon X could be dead.

"Can you tell me what Victor was like?" asked Logan.

"I wouldn't ask that of her. They didn't have a good past and she doesn't like to talk about it." said Ginger as she joined them all again, but his time wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Remy looked to the red head. She was beautiful. She was tall, only an inch or two shorter than Rox, and slender. He could get mixed up this a woman who looked like her. She seemed more feminine than her roommate Roxundra. Just the way she joined them, her arms crossed over her high breasts, the way her hip swayed to the side as she stood relaxed with complete strangers. In fact, he wanted to get mixed up with this woman. He had been teasing about Rox, but this woman standing next to him more than curious as to what she would be like in bed. Rox he could imagine being a hell cat, but would this woman be soft? Or would she be a force to be reckoned with?

Logan stared at Rox, she didn't like speaking about Victor? Well obviously Rox did like talking about Victor, she smelled of desire, and every time his name was mentioned, her eyes took on a hooded look. There was something between his half brother he couldn't remember and this woman sitting at the table. He wanted to know what it was. He felt the animal in him burn for release. He worked hard at suppressing it, but when he wanted answers, he wanted answers. But it seemed tonight this was all he was going to get from this woman. "Maybe some other time I can try to tell you a little about him. But to be honest, Logan, I really didn't know him long enough to know a lot about him." she said with a small smile. Trying to calm his growing need to know information, she could smell it on him too.

"So, what exactly is your mutation?" asked Remy. "I am a feral. You met Victor right?" she asked. He nodded. "I am like him." she said as she emphasized her nails. "Your's are a lot longer than I remember Victor's ever being." he said as he backed away. It was like memories haunted him at seeing her nails. She smiled, revealing her sharp canines too. This woman was a lot like Victor, now that Remy was analyzing her, but her temperate was not, so that must have been a good thing.

That was what smelled so familiar to Logan. She had the smell of animal on her. It wasn't a bad smell. She smelled sweet, it was just he knew he had recognized the scent of something else and that was what it was.

She retracted them instantly, and looked at every face in the room. If Ginger would have warned her about this night, she would have thought her to be kidding. For eight years she had been living a peaceful life without mention of Victor, or Stryker. It was a peaceful life that she didn't want to have interrupted, albeit that there have been more than a few bar fights along the way, but that was nothing compared to what these two strangers posed on her life now.

The longer they sat there in her kitchen the more rooted they were becoming in her life. She had always heard the past sneaks up on you, and she was starting to believe it. Just because she didn't directly know them, didn't mean they weren't all from the same past. She couldn't get rid of the feeling either that after this day, her life was no longer going to be peaceful.

And it was all starting now as Remy turned to Ginger to finally acknowledge her formally. "My dear, may I ask your name?" he asked as he put on his most handsome smile. Here it was, the moment of truth for Rox. Was her Ginger going to fall for this attractive man, or was she going to use her head, like she had been taught to do. Ginger raised an eyebrow as she looked at Remy. Ah, what wonderful dark hazel eyes, he thought as he stated at her. "Ginger." was all she said as she turned away from him. Rox smiled, shot down again. Must be hard for the ego for that to happen twice in one night.

And before anything else was said about Ginger, Rox spoke, "So I know that you, Logan are a mutant. But what about you Remy?"

He nodded. "What is your mutation?" asked Ginger as she looked at him again. Wrong move Ginger, once you shoot a guy down, don't give back into him, thought Rox. She saw the way Remy brightened back up under Ginger's gaze. "Manipulation of energy." he said, flashing her brilliant smile. She smiled back, but wasn't as fazed by his smile as much as he wanted her to be. "And you?" asked Ginger as she looked to Logan.

He didn't say anything, he just showed them. He winced, he always winced when he unsheathed them. The blades pierced through his skin as the slid out to their full length. He looked to Ginger, her face held surprise. He looked to Rox who stared at him horrified. "Is that metal?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of his "claws" protruding from his knuckles. "I don't know." he said as he looked back at his claws. His face turned sad. It was hard not knowing anything about his past.

The longer Rox stared at the claws the more her mind screamed at her. She was dense she knew what that was, she didn't know how he came across it. That was the material Stryker was looking for. That was adamantium, and in every fiber of her being she knew it to be true. But how? Wade had said bone claws, not adamantium claws. She wished she could ask, but it wasn't like he would know.

She wanted to say something, but didn't. If she did she would have to explain it to him. And how was she supposed to explain something to someone when she couldn't even explain it to herself. Finally he withdrew his claws, making her look back up to his face.

"Oh, by the way, what the hell happened tonight?" asked Ginger. Rox looked up at Ginger stunned beyond words. Sometimes the pretty red head was slow. "I thought you might have already known seeing how you didn't ask." mumbled Rox as she rubbed her hand up and down on her arm. The pain was still burning quite powerfully. Ginger sighed uncomfortably. "You woke me up when you came home, sorry my mind is still foggy from sleep." explained Ginger as she glared at her sister.

"I was attacked by Greg. He stabbed me and then they brought me home." Rox explained as she looked up into Ginger's eyes. "So, you don't even know them? You invited strangers into our home?" asked Ginger, becoming more uncomfortable. Rox sighed, sometimes Ginger was fidgety around people she didn't know, especially people that Rox didn't know either. "Well what did you want me to do? Leave them outside after they saved me from killing Greg?" asked Rox, hoping that Ginger would see reason behind the two strangers standing with them in the kitchen. "I guess I see your point." said Ginger. Yes, this was no longer going to be a peaceful life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had nearly fatigued himself from searching for Logan and Rox. At this point in time, he wasn't sure who he wanted to find more. He had to find Logan so they could finally finish what they had started. They had to fight to the death, otherwise Victor wasn't going to be able to survive. He would rather Logan kill him in a fight, than search the rest of his life for him. Two years he had been searching, two long years.

Rox on the other hand, he had to find. It had been eight years, and he still hadn't been able to forget that kiss. He didn't want to find her so he could be romantic with her, love her, cherish her bullshit. No, he wanted to find her, and he wanted to… fuck her. There was no nice way of putting it. He wanted to be between her legs, finally showing her who the alpha was. He smiled.

What would it be like to finally get everything in life that he wanted? He sighed. If he had everything he wanted, what the hell would he live for? He clenched his fists, letting his sharp claws cut into the palms of his hands.

Why couldn't it have been him who received the adamantium? Was he really not capable of bonding with it the way that Logan had? He doubted Stryker knew what he had been talking about. Victor healed too. Victor didn't age either. So what was the problem with letting Victor have the adamantium?

The problem was Victor was an easy pawn to control and if they had had given him what he wanted, he would have killed them all. "It should have been me." he growled into the darkness of the woods.

He looked up into the Canadian sky. Clouds hung low, but he didn't smell humidity, which was good. Humidity meant it would have rained. And he hated sleeping on the Earth's natural floor of grass and dead leaves, if it was going to rain.

He wondered how much longer it would take to find them. He sighed, and willed himself to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She made them leave a few minutes later. And the entire time she was pushing them out of her house, Remy complained. He said that she should just let them spend the night. Logan had laughed at his friend's humor, while Rox stared at him. "I helped save your life. Least you could do for me is offer me a place to sleep." he said, trying his charm on her. "I know you haven't know me longer than a night kid, but you think that you would learn that you are indeed barking up the wrong tree. I am happy you saved me… well I am happy you think you saved me. But lets face facts here. You need to leave." she said she pointed to the door.

"Come on Remy. You are pushing it too much." said Logan as he steered his friend to the door. He hated when Remy was drunk. It made him harder to accept the word no.

After a few more minutes though they left, leaving Rox standing with Ginger by the front door. "He was cute." said Ginger.

"Ha! Don't fall for his crap." said Rox as she looked to Ginger.

"No, I meant Logan. He was cute." Ginger said with an easy laugh.

Rox stared at the Ginger. She had started to have doubts about Ginger's preference in a love interest when she was younger. All through school she never dated, and even now at 23 years old she didn't have a boyfriend, and Rox was sure the girl was still a virgin. There was no way for Rox to actually know, her and Ginger really didn't speak on those things. They had tried once but it had proven those were a things a mother says to a daughter, and Rox was far from being a mother figure. She couldn't give sound advice about relations under the covers, she herself couldn't even hold a relationship. There was nothing wrong with the possibility that Ginger might still be a virgin. Rox actually respected the idea that she might be a virgin still. But the fact remained she still had doubted that Ginger would ever find anyone. Such doubts were not good either. Being lonely could sometimes be very tough on the soul.

"Well he is moving into town." said Rox.

"I said he is cute. I didn't say I was interested." said Ginger flatly as she glared at Rox.

"Why not? He is very good looking." said Rox.

"Honestly, the younger one is more of my type." admitted Ginger as she started up the stairs.

Rox stared after Ginger. Out of all the men that she could have liked she thought Remy was her type? She hadn't even spent a hour with the man to know if for a fact he was her type. Rox then wondered if Ginger had had a vision or something about Remy. She hoped though that Ginger would be smart enough to stay away from a man who looked as beautiful as him Beautiful men were trouble. They caused too much unneeded heartbreak. She would never want that for Ginger.

She sighed and dropped it. She had to get a painkiller in her system before she died from the pain in her arm. She decided if she ever saw Greg again she was going to skin him alive. She needed to teach that man that he couldn't do these things to her, even if she was different and he knew that. She had every right to throw him out of the bar. He had no right to jump her in the parking lot behind the bar.

She walked into the kitchen and took four painkillers. She felt like a drug addict, but she needed more than just one or two that normal people took. She sat at the kitchen table and rested her head in her hands.

Victor. Was he even still alive? Had he changed at all if he were alive? Would he have aged? She sighed. She couldn't stop asking herself a billion and one questions. And it made her wonder why all her questions were centered around Victor.

She tried to think of Logan. Logan was handsome, and so unlike his brother. She could see some of the family resemblance in them, but not enough for her to say for sure that they were brothers. He seemed so much nicer, sweet. And she wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't remember who he used to be. No matter, he was pleasant now. Funny, how Victor was the "darker" brother in personality, and Logan had darker appearances. Darker hair, darker eyes, and a darker complexion. He had a tan of a man who worked outside.

She found herself wondering if Logan had soft lips. Why had she wondered that? She had only been kissed once by Victor, a kiss she hadn't even returned, and now she wanted nothing more than to kiss Logan so she could compare them. That was wrong, oh so wrong. She shouldn't have thoughts like that. She didn't even know Logan, but at the same time she didn't even know Victor.

She sat at that table all night. She sat there thinking, until she fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't want to leave, but this country life didn't suit him. He had actually stayed much longer than intended. Two weeks had gone by and the only reason he was still around was because of that red headed vixen. There was something about her that made him want to enjoy country life. But it wasn't his style. He fit in at Louisiana, where he could party, and gamble. Well it really wasn't gambling. It was him conning people into giving him their money. He didn't get the name Gambit for nothing.

He entered the bar where Rox worked, knowing that Ginger would be there. It was something he had learned about her. She usually came to visit Rox for an hour or two at work before going home. He had made sure too that he arrived around the time she would be there. It was how he had gotten to know her. She was a mutant too, had psychic visions. Her personality was actually shy, and agreeable. He wondered though, was she only shy around him?

He saw her at the bar. She had her hair down for once, and she actually had it straightened from her normal tight ringlets. Her hair was a lot longer than he had imagined it to be. It fell halfway down he back. She is gorgeous, he though as he eased up next to her. She smiled in greeting. He smiled back. She had even dressed different. She for a chocolate colored button up blouse, and dark denim jeans. And make up, he had never seen her wear make up. It made her dark hazel eyes seem luminescent.

"You look beautiful tonight." he whispered, stunned to hear the surprise in his voice. He had almost forgotten how to breath. "Thank you." she said as she brought her beer to her lips. He heard a grunting sound and he turned to look at Rox. She stared at the two of them like she disapproved. But of what? There was nothing going on between them, so what reason would she have disapprove? "So what has you all dressed up?" he asked as he took the beer that Rox handed him before she walked away.

Silence engulfed them like a flame. He had never felt so uncomfortable. Women were what Remy knew best other than cards, but this woman, had him confused. He looked at her. His eyes lingered on her face. She looked scared. What was going on? Finally she took a big breath, and looked at him.

"You are leaving tomorrow aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm not really into this country living. I like a little more excitement in life." he said as he looked down at his drink.

Again silence. "I say good riddance to you." said Rox as she walked to the other end of the bar past them. He hated how that woman could hear everything that he said. He knew she didn't like him, but she didn't hate him. Today, though, she seemed as if she hated him.

"Why do you ask?" he asked as he looked back at her, ignoring Rox's comment.

"Can I go with you?" she asked instead of answering him. His chest tightened. Ginger travel with him? He liked the her a lot, but if she were to go with him, he would become attached more than he was. He had to admit that he was attached to someone he didn't even really know. He even though about staying here so he could try to get to know this woman.

He wouldn't do it though. Could he let her travel with him though?

"If I stay here Remy. I will die." she explained.

"Have you had a vision?" he asked, a little too worried.

She nodded. How hard it must be to have a vision of your own demise. He saw tears in her eyes. "Is this why you dressed up?" he asked. "I hoped to entice you into saying yes. I already know that you like me, and I hoped to make you not see reason and just blindly agree to let me go with you." she whispered as she looked to Rox. Rox glared at them, trying not to show her hurt of loosing her sister. "Do you want to talk about the vision?" he asked. She shook her head no. He didn't need to know that if she stayed here that she would get mixed up into this war that was brewing. Stryker was coming, so was Victor, and so was something else. Something powerful that she had never seen or heard of. Her vision was even blind to what it was. In the end, if she stayed, she would die. She didn't know about the others, all she had seen was herself falling.

"Then come with me." he said, putting on a reassuring smile. Ginger thanked him and looked to Rox. The older woman was trying to hide her tears. She wasn't doing a good job of it though. A few tears trickled down her pale face as she tried to pretend to smile. Ginger felt her heart breaking, but Remy was to be her life now, well until fate took her in a new direction. "We can leave in the morning." he said.

"Good, gives me time to pack." she whispered as she looked at him. She leaned into him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, showing her gratification.

**A.N.: Okay so the next one might be a little shorter, have a lot of homework, and work this weekend. I would say don't expect another update until sunday, but I won't be able to update until sometime next week. I will try, but no promises. Um, again sorry if there are gramatical errors. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Say Goodbye

**Author's Note: So you can thank my dog for this being a little later than I had planned. Every time I sit down to write he wants to play. Good dog, but he has bad timing. But he can't help it, he is still pretty much a puppy. BTW the person who emailed me the horrible grammar thing apologized and it takes a big person to do that, so I appreciate it. Well I hope you all enjoy this, I am going back to watching my dog act like a detective. He is sniffing the ground like he is on a trail, just like a blood hound. He is pretty amusing though.**

She stood proud, back arched, head held high, and shoulders squared. She would not let Ginger see her weakness. She stood like this in her driveway with Logan by her side, watching as Remy drove away with Ginger in his car. They had said their farewells, and Rox made a point to stand and watch the car drive away. She watched until the car curved around a bend in the road, slipping from view behind trees. That was when her strength evaded her. She choked on a sob and turned to run inside. But her legs became weak, and she almost fell.

Logan caught her and hauled her against his chest in a understanding embrace. She had just lost her only family. She wept into him, soaking the front of his shirt with her tears of despair. She made fists with his shirt and gave a choked groan. This couldn't be happening could it? She had just lost her sister, and Ginger hadn't even given her a clear understanding of the vision she had. Just told Rox she had to go otherwise she would die.

She cried out in a strangled growl and her claws cut into her skin. Logan rocked her side to side and shushed her gently. He wanted to tell her it was alright, but he knew it wasn't. Either way, today Rox lost Ginger. And loosing family wasn't easy, he understood that, even if he couldn't remember what it felt like.

Finally after ten minutes of standing in the cold, holding her while she cried, he picked her up and took her back inside her house. She didn't complain as he picked her up bridal style, over the last two weeks they had become friendly enough to know a kind gesture from something else from each other. After entering the house he sat her on the couch and sat next to her.

Which she was thankful for. She turned so she could use him as the "shoulder to cry on". As she cried he smoothed a hand down her hair, trying to comfort her anyway he could. He wasn't going to lie, he was glad he was the man who could do this for her at the moment. He was taking a liking to her, but he still kept himself reserved around her. He didn't know enough about himself to actually think he could make a life with someone, especially someone he just met two, three weeks ago.

Plus, she seemed to have something for his brother, but now, as she cried into his shirt, whatever she felt for his brother didn't matter. He was here for her now, and where was Victor? No where to be found, that was where. The way Logan saw it was like this: if he wanted to make a move on this woman, he would. But right now, he had just met her, and he wasn't a man who jumped into the water without testing it first.

They fell asleep together, his scent soothing her, and her heat comforting him. It was sweet, and felt wonderful. She didn't think she had ever slept so soundly. She didn't dream about anything else other than Logan's relaxing scent. This was a man who knew how to treat a woman in need, and she felt her chest tighten, even in her sleep. Oddly enough, she was becoming more attracted to the brother of the man she was already attracted to.

Even in sleep, she cursed herself, it hadn't even been two hours and she was pushing all thoughts of Ginger out of her mind. She should of felt disturbed, but it never came. She just laid there in complete bliss in the arms of Logan.

She was the first to wake, lifting her head off of his chest, wondering how they both came to be laying on the couch, with her on top of him. He stirred when she moved, but he didn't wake up. She looked at his face, He seemed tranquil enough in his sleep at the moment. He is very handsome, she thought. Without thinking she leaned forward and brushed her lips across his cheek.

He woke then, slightly startled. He tensed beneath her and she took that as a sign to get off. She slowly slid to the floor, too tired to actually put effort into going to the recliner. He looked down at her, wondering what had possessed him to react that way towards her. She felt so good against him, so why did he become apprehensive like that?

"Thank you, Logan." she breathed as she stared down at her booted feet in shame. She shouldn't have enjoyed the feel of Logan as much as she did. He obviously didn't enjoy her. She sighed and looked out the window. The hurt that was Ginger, hitting her hard again. A tear rolled down her cheek, only to be caught by a calloused thumb. She turned to look at Logan who had came to sit next to her. She hadn't even felt him move, but yet here he was, sitting an inch from her.

He slung an arm around her and drew her tightly against him. Guilt, he felt guilty so he was hauling her against him. No matter, she took comfort in it. "It is hard losing people. I don't have to remember it to know that I speak the truth on the matter." he whispered into her hair. "It is very hard." she said as she felt his lips brush against her temple. This was too pleasing. She felt her bosom swell in delight at feeling his fingers brush aside some of her hair so he could look at her face better. She looked up into his brown eyes and he smiled sadly down at her. And like every time they made eye contact, she felt sorry for him. It must be hard not to remember.

It must be hard to know things, but not enough things. She wished she could be his answer, his memory. She wish she knew so she could tell him everything. But she didn't. "Thanks again." she said as she tried to smile. "You are welcome." he said as he squeezed her. She liked the way he felt against her. She turned away, trying to hide the blush that set on her face.

But none of that worked. He could smell these things on her. He knew from her aroma that she liked him. Her body told him that she liked him a lot more than she should. "Well, I ought to be heading home." he said as he started to let her go. "You can always stay for dinner." she said in hopes she could repay him for being there for her today. He though on it a moment before smiling. "I would loved to stay for dinner." he said.

"Well, hopefully you know how to cook then." she teased as she stood up. But it was the truth, she wasn't a cook. She could burn water. So if anyone was cooking it was going to have to be him. He laughed, but turned serious when she rose an eyebrow at him. "I was serious. You are going to have to cook. I can't cook worth shit." she said as crossed her arms over her chest. He stared up at her in wonderment. It wasn't unheard of for women not to know how to cook, but this woman knew how to rough it on the streets. He knew that she had been homeless, she had told him a lot about herself over the course of two weeks. But how could she not know how to cook? It was pretty funny to tell the truth, and he just chuckled deeply as he stood up.

"Maybe we could just go get a burger or something." he said. He could cook, but he wasn't the best cook, and he wanted a good meal, not some garbage he conjured up. "A burger sounds nice." she whispered. "Alright then, it is settled, a burger it is." he said as he steered her towards her front door.

Xxxxxxxx

Dinner was nice. They laughed easily together, helping Rox ease into the fact that Ginger was really gone. She might come back one day, but Rox couldn't be so sure. She liked to think that she would come back, and Logan reassured Rox that Ginger would come back. She was also learning that every moment she spent with Logan that he was becoming more than a good friend. He was simple to talk to, share things with, and he never pushed her by asking questions about his brother. She still hadn't spoken to him about Victor. She really should give him insight, but she still couldn't bring herself to tell him about Victor.

It was too hard for her to even think about Victor. But she could see the need to learn in Logan's eyes as they sat across each other still in a booth at the diner they had chosen to eat at. It is now or never, she thought. "Victor is unlike you. I doubt if the two of you met, you would even get along." she whispered.

Logan leaned forward. "What do you mean?" he asked. She turned her head so she could look out the window, it helped to think about Victor when she wasn't staring intently into his brother's eyes. "He isn't like you. Where you are nice, and a good man, Victor isn't. I wish I could tell you that he was a good person and that he would be a good brother, but I doubt he would be." she said. Her tone sounded like she was on the brink of dying for having to talk about him.

"How would you know he wouldn't be a good brother?" he asked.

"I wouldn't. I just know that he isn't nice. He seems like an over grown child with claws to be exact." she stated harshly, more harshly than she meant to. How to describe Victor? It wasn't like she had known him long enough to give a good description. All she knew was he was hot headed, and had just as hard of a time controlling his urges as she had once had. She could control herself now, but she doubted Victor could. "What does he look like?" asked Logan. She turned back to him and smiled.

"Like you. Just shorter by an inch maybe two, paler, and has blue eyes. You both have the same beard too." she said. She remembered the tickle of his beard against her face as his lips where pressed to hers. He wanted to laugh, they had the same beards? How funny, he though. His nostrils flared and he smelled her rising lust. He rolled his eyes. "Why does this always happen when you think of him? Was there something between the two of you?" he asked. She didn't know the answer to that. But she preceded to explain what happened the day she escaped. She didn't explain in full detail, but she did mention that he had kissed her. Logan nodded, it made sense. Rox and Victor had unfinished business. Suddenly though he felt the deep pang of jealousy.

He didn't really know this woman, but he liked her. Uncomfortable silence shrouded them. Rox knew what Logan was thinking, and she found herself not opposed to the idea. She hadn't been in a relationship in a long time and Logan was a good man. He was affable, attractive, and wasn't Victor Creed. She wished she knew more about him, but sometimes that wasn't the substance of knowing someone. Knowing someone, and falling in love had to do with what they were now, not what they used to be.

Could I fall in love with Logan? Her heart fluttered in hope, but as soon as she felt happiness, Ginger entered her mind. She couldn't think of these things while she just lost her sister. "Well Logan, thank you for dinner, I really have to get to work though." she said as she looked down at her wrist watch. "You should have asked off." he whispered sadly. It was going to be hard for her to work tonight because of what happened.

"Well Ginger didn't give me much warning to ask off if you know what I mean." she whispered as she grabbed her jacket and stood up. "I will take you home since I am your only ride." she laughed as she looked outside at her motorcycle. "You are going to have to help me pick out one. You have good taste for a girl." he teased as she joined her. Playfully she elbowed him in his ribs, which he took the opportunity to sling an arm around her shoulders and pull her close to his side.

She didn't protest, just let his warmness cover her side.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, before I help you find a motorcycle, I am going to have to help you find an actual house to live in." she said as he pulled her motorcycle into the parking lot of the motel that he was staying at. "Yeah, yeah." he teased as he put the motorcycle into neutral and turned it off. She climbed off first and he followed. "I like your motorcycle, might just steal it from you." he mocked. She laughed and punched his arm gently. "You touch my woman, I will have to knife fight you." she said.

Both laughed then, loudly. He made her feel good. Tears pricked her eyes. "Thank you Logan. For today. You are a great friend you know." she said as she wiped her tears on her jacket's sleeve. "I know." he sighed with a smile. It was cocky, but she didn't care.

"How can I ever repay you?" she asked. Please, say date, she thought. It might have been childish, but she wanted nothing more at the moment but for him to say go on a date with me. She would have happily obliged too. "Well, I guess you could actually cook me dinner one night. Your cooking can't be that bad." he said with a handsome smile. Her knees turned weak then. It might not have been what she wanted, but it was good enough for her.

He leaned forward and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek and told her she should get going to work. She nodded and headed off.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He woke with a start. He thought he smelled her. But when he woke, he knew it was only a dream. He closed his eyes and willed the dream back to him. He had never been a man of lover sentiments but in his dream she was waiting there for him. Whispering his name. In his dream she was different, more angelic. She laid in a bed, everything was white, walls, sheets, contrasting her skin, which was now a creamy tan. He had remembered it being an ivory color, but now it was a creamy olive.

She sat up, the sheets drifting away, revealing proud breasts, begging to be touched. "Victor, I have been waiting." she said as she moved, beckoning him to the bed. He could smell her desire as much as he could smell his own. He came closer so she could touch him. She grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss. Her lips were nothing like he remembered. They were softer, tasting more of honey. It could just be because she kissed him back this time.

He groaned and woke again. As much as he wished to finish the dream, he knew it would never be like that. He wasn't a man who wanted those types of things, but he wanted that dream to be real. He couldn't imagine him having slow, loving sex, making sure that all of her needs were met above his own, but that was what his dream offered him, and he really wanted it.

What would it be like to Victor Creed to have a woman who loved him? What would it be for him to love her back? He cursed himself. He wasn't not a man who loved, he was an animal, and they didn't love either. He growled at himself and shut his eyes. He willed himself to have another dream, but it didn't work.

She was there again. Smiling up at him innocently. "I have been waiting Victor." she breathed seductively. He groaned in real life as well as his dream. "Vixen." he breathed. "No, your lover." she whispered as she crawled towards him on the bed. What would those white sheets look like splattered with her blood? He unsheathed his claws and took a menacing step towards her, happy that he might have control of this dream. But he didn't.

She stood up from the bed, sheet slipping form her body, revealing her in all her naked gloriousness. Her eyes stared up into his, alight with intelligence. "You don't want to kill me Victor. You want to love me." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing herself into him. His eyes rolled back into his head for a quick moment. So whatever higher power he believed in this felt too sinful for even the devil.

Again he woke up. Her image wouldn't leave him. She floated over him like some type of mirage. He growled and stood up and threw a lamp into the opposite wall of his motel room. That woman from his dream wasn't the real Roxundra, and he would be stupid to believe it was. She would never be so accommodating to him like his dream Rox. But he couldn't find one flaw other than the difference personality that said it wasn't Rox.

He had been having this same dream for a week now. He wondered if it was some sort of sign he was getting closer to her. He hoped so. For when he saw her again, he was going to teach her a lesson for haunting him the way she has been doing. He wasn't dense enough to think that she was controlling his dreams, but he wanted to believe it was all her fault.

He sighed and sat back on the bed. If he went back to sleep, the dream would be waiting for him. If he stayed awake, he risked sleep deprivation. He sighed, making up his choice. He would risk sleep deprivation, for having that dream again would only make him weaker than her already was becoming.

Xxxxxxx

Later that night she woke up screaming. This entire night had been a disaster. Work had been too busy, and so was her dreams. Her latest nightmare had been about Stryker coming for her. She hadn't known what he would want with her, she could only assume it was to get to Logan. Even now she could hear Stryker calling here his "good little girl". Logan had been in the dream, but now that she was awake the meaning was slipping away from her. Speaking of Logan, she wished he was here now to comfort her. She wanted him laying next to her, ready to take her into his arms so his scent could relax her.

Just call him, she thought. That might work, he would come straight away, she thought. Wait, no he wouldn't. He didn't have a car or any transportation at the moment. She gave an aggravated sigh and looked over at her digital bed side clock. It read seven in the morning. She looked over to her window and the sky was still hazy in its sunrise. Outside her window the rays of light peaked over the rolling hills of forest.

It was beautiful. She stretched and thought about tonight. She was going to have to pick up Logan for dinner tonight, she was cooking for him. She had decided on spaghetti. It was about the only dish she could cook without totally messing it up. Hopefully he liked spaghetti. She got up and went to the bathroom. She started her morning rituals.

As she entered the hot shower, she thought of Ginger. What would she be doing right now? Sleeping in a motel? Sleeping in the car? She hoped to hear from her Ginger soon. She had promised to call when they got over the border into the United States. So she shouldn't expect a call for another day or two. But she just wanted to hear her voice now.

Water beat against her skin gently and she thought about how lonely she really was. Having family was hard, and she hadn't had that until she escaped with Ginger. But losing was harder than having a family. She knew Ginger wasn't dead, but if Ginger would have stayed she would have died. Cold realization gripped her heart. It was better to know that she was safe away from this place, than to know that she was in danger if she had stayed.

She started to cry as she leaned her head against the cold tile of the shower wall. She wished she could give Ginger another hug, another kiss on the cheek, another loving sentiment. Would it be harder if Ginger was blood related? She sighed and let her tears wash away down the drain.

After finishing up with her shower she dried off quickly and got dressed. It was the first time she changed clothes several times to make sure she looked good. She settled on a dark red v necked shirt with three quarter sleeves and a dark wash jean. She put on a little makeup and just let her hair fall loosely around her shoulders.

Finally feeling good with herself, she went to the store to buy the ingredients for the spaghetti. Simple. Spaghetti sauce, noodles, and hamburger meat. She paid then went back home put the food away until it was ready to be cooked later. When she looked at her wrist watch she cursed herself. "It is only eleven." she said to herself. She looked around and busied herself with cleaning the dining room and kitchen.

She sighed afterwards, bored with herself. She had managed to only pass twenty minutes by cleaning. As she stood in her kitchen, she started to get a sense that someone was watching her. She looked around as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She peered out of the window closest to her and she saw nothing. But there was something there, she knew it. Her skin prickled in gooseflesh as she continued to stare outside. She felt her pulse quicken as she noticed everything was too silent. She growled and ran outside and looked around. She scented the air, and there was nothing.

She frowned at herself. She had never been wrong about these types of feelings again. Someone had been there, or still was there, but she didn't know who, or even it might have been just a what. She sighed and retreated back into the house, her adrenaline still rushing.

Xxxxxxxxx

She woke up hours later. She stretched and looked around. Another gas station. She turned to look at Remy who was leaning against the car filling it up with gas. He was watching a family playing in the back seat while he filled the car up. Ginger let herself study his features. He was fine, clean cut with shaggy brown hair. He was what Rox called a pretty boy.

The pump clicked and he went inside to pay after returning the nozzle to its station. When he came back to the car, he looked surprised to find her awake. There wasn't much else to do than sleep. Last night they had stayed at a motel, and he had made sure to get a room with two beds. He could tell that she was thankful, and he knew tonight would be no different.

You would think that much time spent in a car would only make two people get to know each other, but it didn't. They hadn't talked much. They had plenty of time to ask questions he supposed. He got in the car and smiled at her. She smiled back. "We are stopping soon to eat aren't we?" she asked as her stomach grumbled angrily. He nodded with a smile.

He was hungry too. "There is a quaint diner on the map a few miles from here, you want to eat there?" he asked. She nodded. "But this time I pay, you paid for food and the motel last night, and I think it is only fair that I help." she said before he could offer to pay again. He smiled. "Fine, fine this time I will allow you to pay." he said with a laugh.

She just smiled at him and let him get back to his driving. They had a long trip ahead of them, and Ginger was finding it harder and harder not to want him to turn back so she could go back to her sister. She wanted Rox here with her now. But Rox wouldn't have come, that was why Ginger hadn't even asked.

Remy was future now. Even though she wasn't too sure what that future would be. She looked at him as he drove. Could she fall in love with him? Yes, she told herself. Already he was being nice to her, she could only dream that loving him would be wonderful. But she really didn't know who Remy was, so thinking things like that were ill advised, she thought to herself.

His arm brushed against hers and she blushed and looked away. "Sorry." he said as he moved his arm. "Don't be." she said as she let her arm settle closer to his, trying to let him know that closeness was not an issue with her. She didn't have to look at him to know that he looked pleased.

"Can this car go faster? I am starving." she complained with a laugh. He laughed and let his foot settle heavier on the gas peddle so the car would speed up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Someone was watching me earlier." she finally said to him, done playing with the disgusting food on her plate. Logan looked up confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I came home from shopping and I cleaned up a little bit, and after I cleaned I felt someone was watching me. I just didn't see them, and I didn't smell them. But I know there was someone." she said. She sighed, she sounded crazy. Logan looked around, and focused outside of the nearest window.

It made him jumpy, he wasn't going to lie. Animals had the sense about things, and with them both being feral, he knew that she hadn't been wrong about her feeling. "Did you at all feel threatened?" he asked. He was trying to better understand the feeling she had received earlier. "Yes, I even growled and ran outside, looking for a fight." she said, mad with herself. Logan looked back to her. She had looked pale all night, and now he understood.

He got up, leaving the food nearly untouched, she was right, she couldn't cook. He walked to her and made her stand up so he could hug her. "Do you think that this might just be your nerves from Ginger leaving?" he asked into her hair. She sighed against his shirt. "Possibly, but I have a hard time believing it is just nerves." she said. Instantly his scent took hold of all her senses and soothed her.

She looked up at him, and for a moment got the sense of home. For a moment she thought she belonged in his arms. He must of felt it too because he stiffened. "I think Ginger was too right when she said it wasn't safe here anymore." Rox said.

"Rox, what was Ginger's vision?" he asked.

"I don't know. She just said if she stayed here she would die, and she said that we would all be safe. But whatever is happening I know I am going to have to fight. I can feel it now in my bones. I think Stryker is coming. I think he is coming here for you Logan." she whispered. She watched as regret passed over his face. "How can so many bad things be centered around me? How can these things happen, and I can't remember a damned thing." he said harshly.

"I don't know." she said as she brushed her fingers across his lips. Soft, warm, probably better than Victor's. She closed her eyes and pushed Victor as far back as she could. Logan was standing here, not Victor. She had to move on. She opened her eyes again. "I wish for your sake Logan, I had all the answers." she whispered as her eyes trailed over his lips.

She could feel his heart quicken. It was fine, hers was matching his. He put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. He wanted to kiss her, every thing in him screamed at him to just do it. But he didn't want to ruin something nice with the unknown. For all he knew, if he kissed her it could change whatever they have together to something bad, but on the other side, it could be wonderful.

He leaned back and saw the desperation on her face. She wanted to kiss him. But what was her reasoning behind it? Was it because she liked him? Or was it because she wanted to compare brothers? Guilt passed over her face. It was the latter. He sighed and pushed away from her gently. She was so hung up on one kiss, and it drove her to cruelty.

Logan stared at her. It was cruel of her and at that moment, he wanted to be cruel too. He wanted to give in and kiss her. He wanted to obliterate his brother that he couldn't even remember from her mind too. He wanted her to forget Victor, just like he had.

She trembled under his intense gaze. Logan, her sweet Logan, actually scared her at that moment, and she wasn't sure how he scared her. She gulped and continued to stare up at him. She had a choice to make. She had a hard, difficult choice to make. Be hung up forever on Victor? Someone who she wasn't even sure could ever love her, or her love him. Someone she wasn't even sure she would ever see again? Or move on with Logan? Logan was here now. He could offer her love, and she knew he could. She sighed. This was no longer a choice. This is what her heart wanted.

She reached out and grabbed Logan's bearded face between her gentle hands and kissed him with as much passion she could muster. This she had never had with Victor, so why would she still stay stuck in the past. Lips, soft as lilies pressed against his and immediately he was on fire. His lips were full against hers and she could feel the emotion pouring into her. It left her dizzy and wanting more. He pulled away and looked down at her. His eyes hungry and his mouth wanting to taste her. It was too short, but he wanted to look at her. Make sure she didn't regret it.

She didn't. Her lips were parted, begging for more, her eyes were glazed over in need, and he could smell her lust. He dipped his head and kissed her this time. Their mouths moved together and she pressed herself into him. She wanted him to know that she wanted this. And she really did want this. Her head spun and her knees were weak. His tongue slid against her lips, asking for entry. She obliged immediately. Their tongues fenced together in a tender love game. She moaned softly against his lips and wound her arms around his neck.

They went on like this a few more minutes until both were completely out of breath. Both stood together, breathing hard and wrapped in each others arms. Her breath was fleeting but she didn't care. Her heart fluttered like that of a butterflies gentle wings and she smiled. This man she could really learn to love. He was so tender in just kissing, she wondered straight away how he would be in bed.

She berated herself with those thoughts. She wasn't a woman you just take to the bed after just one night of kissing, but if he asked, she would have found herself in a hard place to say no. He kissed her again, gently, and ever so tenderly. She slowly melted into him, wanting more, but not wanting to ask for it. Another few minutes of shared tender kisses went by until she broke the kisses. As much as she like where this was heading, she didn't want to do anything she would regret later with this man. He looked down at her, respect shining in the dark depths of his eyes.

It would be so easy just to ask him to stay the night, but she took the hard route by kissing him one last time and saying, "Let me get you home." He nodded his approval and hugged her. "Oh, by the way, you were right, you can't cook." he joked into her silky hair. She giggled and tightened her grip on him. At that moment she felt safe. Not only did she feel safe, she felt like nothing in the world was wrong.

Xxxxxxx

That night when she got back home. She got that feeling again. She was being watched. She didn't know who it was, and she didn't know where it was coming from. She didn't smell anything. She just got off of her motorcycle and looked around. She stood planted. Staring around into the darkness around her townhouse. Her ears strained to listen, and her eyes strained to see in the darkness.

Fear gripped her and the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood up. There was something out there and she didn't know what. She walked to the closest tree line, hoping the closer she got the better the better luck she would have at finding something out. Nothing, but the closer she got the more she got the feeling.

There was something out there. She trembled in fear. Something whooshed past her, making a strong gust of air hit her. She backed up and yelped. Still there was nothing there, and she didn't smell anything. Did she just imagine that? No! No, I didn't imagine anything!

"Hello?! Is there anyone out there?!" she asked in a yell. Cold eerie silence greeted her. Nothing but stillness too. There was something out there. Had to be. Nothing got that still and frightening if there wasn't something out there. She gulped and resisted the urge to run inside her house. But she also resisted the urge to venture out there.

It wasn't the best idea to go out into the woods after sunset, especially when you weren't sure what was there. Even with her heightened senses she didn't know what was there. Her breathed hissed in her throat in warning to whatever was there in the darkness, hiding from view.

Slowly she turned and went into her home. Praying with every step that if whatever was out int the darkness decided to attack her, she would live to tell Logan that she had had a lot more fun tonight than she had told him earlier. Whatever God that listened, granted her safe journey into her home.

**Author's Note: Okay so as much as I would love to post everyday, that isn't possible between work, school, and trying to have a life. So if I were you, I wouldn't expect more than two updates a week. Sorry, but at least I am not someone who starts a story and doesn't finish it. I am going to stick with this to the end, it just might come in slower intervals. So please if any of you are someone who really likes this and feels that I need to update more, please be understanding that I can't update everyday. Also I might need suggestions as to what is watching her in the forest, haven't come up with that yet, and no it can't be Victor, he wouldn't be someone who just watched from afar if you know what I mean. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciated it. I even like the ones that just say cool lol thank you all. :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Sane No Longer

**Author's Note: Sorry this took such a long time. I am trying to post only long chapters. I feel the story is better with long chapters. If you would rather them be shorter let me know, it will only make me update sooner. I am sorry for the delay. School is getting demanding. I have four research papers due soon so I am trying to focus on school so please bare with me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favorites. It is awesome that this many people like this story. I really appreciate it!! I am trying not to rush this story so if it starts to seem too long and drawn out let me know. BTW I get used to calling Logan. Logan, but when saber tooth is thinking about Logan he would call Logan, Jimmy. So I have tried to make sure I use Jimmy instead but I can't keep rereading this over and over to see if I changed them all so if you are reading the part where saber tooth is thinking about stuff and it says Logan, just know I mean Jimmy. Also ignore grammatical errors. I don't feel like having to reread this when I am having to do this stuff for research papers. Please don't be upset if it takes another while before I update again. Please enjoy :)**

"Hello?" answered the sleepy voice on the other end of the phone line.

"Sleeping in are we?" asked Ginger with a giggle. She heard a gasp of air on the other end of the line.

"Ginger? Are you safe? Is everything okay? Did you make it over the boarder?" asked Rox's desperate voice. Ginger giggled again.

"I am fine, and so is Remy, and we are in North Dakota. It is really pretty here, maybe you should visit it one day." said Ginger as she wrapped a finger with the phone cord as she laid back on her hotel bed. She looked over at Remy who sat on the bed with her flipping channels. It had been a whole week since she had left with Remy and they were no closer than they had been in the bar when she had asked to go with him.

"I miss you so much." said Rox. Ginger wasn't there, but she knew that Rox was crying, which only managed to bring tears to her eyes too. "I miss you too. Remy says hi, and he wants you to tell Logan hello for him too." she said.

"I will tell Logan." Rox said as she sniffled. "How are you Rox?" asked Ginger as she let her eyes graze over Remy adoringly. He was so handsome and she was having a hard time not wanting to just tell him that they should get this over with and jump each others bones already. It was going to be even harder tonight that they were having to share a bed for the first time. It was the only hotel they could find, and it had only this room left, with its one queen sized bed.

"I am okay. I am now dating Logan, hopefully that isn't a surprise to you. But there is something else… Something that has been bothering me. I think there is something in the woods, Ginger. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it watching me. But I can't see it, or smell it. I am scared….." she said with a sigh. Ginger sat back up quickly in shock. She had a vision that Logan and Rox would start dating so that didn't surprise her in the least, but something was watching Rox? Now that fact scared her, and it scared her a lot. Rox could find a mouse in the woods if she wanted to, but she couldn't find someone or something that was watching her? That was frightening.

"Congratulations on the relationship. What do you mean something is watching you?" she asked.

"I mean that I constantly feel like something is watching me since you have left. And to make it worse, the other night I felt something run past me. I was standing in front of the forest and I was calling out to whatever was there and then I felt a fast gust of wind rush past me and then silence and no more wind." Rox said. Ginger felt on edge. Ever since she had known Rox, she had never heard this much fear in her voice. Ginger didn't know what to make of what was out there, and she hadn't had any visions about something like that, so hopefully it was just nothing.

They talked a few more minutes until they told each other they loved one another and hung up.

After hanging up Ginger stared at the phone. "What is wrong?" asked Remy as he looked at her. "Rox is being watched by something." said Ginger as she looked to Remy. He sighed when he saw the worry in her eyes. "Well, what do you want to do?" he asked. "Pray, for it is the only thing I can do." she whispered. He reached out and tucked some of her red hair behind her ear. "Then we will pray." he said before pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Thank you, I needed a hug." she said as she made herself comfortable in his arms. "Always a pleasure to give a woman her needs." he said jokingly, hoping to ease the tension he could feel in her shoulders. She turned her head so she could look up at him. He smiled down at her when their eyes made contact. Her breath caught in her throat as she pictured him leaning down and kissing her. But instead of kissing her he reached out and played with her hair near her ear. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of his touch. She wrapped an arm over his stomach so she could snuggled closer to him. They might not have been closer in friendship, but at east they were comfortable enough to hold each other like this. They had to be relaxed like this if they were going to be traveling together.

She fell asleep like that, wrapped gently in Remy's arms. It was warm, and heartening, so it eased what ever bad dreams she would have had it if weren't for his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Or her head being pillowed by his strong chest. She sighed happily in sleep and he kissed her forehead before he too fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After speaking with Ginger, Rox got up and dressed for work. She had slept in, longer than she had wanted to. Like usual, she wore a black t-shirt, dark wash jeans, her heavy leather riding boots, and her black leather biker jacket. She looked at herself in her mirror before heading downstairs. By the last step she had that feeling again. She looked around in hopes in see anything, her nostrils flared in hopes to catch a whiff of anything, but there was nothing. Only complete silence and the smell of her home.

She hurried outside and got on her bike and was gone as quickly as she possibly could go. She arrived at work ten minutes early and went to sit in the storage shed until she could clear her mind. Her gut was clenched and she felt her nerves working her into a fit. This was stressing her out and she didn't know what to do. She should just leave, get out of this town, but something made her stay. Maybe it was curiosity to see what would happen. She had to know what was in her woods. But it made her frightened to be here. But she would rather stay instead of running from her problems.

Tears rolled down her face and she wiped them away angrily. She was Roxundra, and she was scared of nothing. But here she was, breaking down mentally over a stupid feeling she couldn't even prove. She had to be going crazy because Logan never felt the it and she was the only one who did. Granted that he didn't live with her. Since they started dating he was over enough to be able to feel it if he were going to feel it. She growled at herself. She really was going insane. The felt like she needed to be locked up and evaluated to see if she had a healthy mental stability. Which at this point she knew she didn't have a healthy mental state. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

After a few minutes of composing herself she went into the bar through the back door. She took off her jacket and hung it up in the back before going out into the actual bar area. She was greeted with the smells of the bars populace. They all mostly smelled of liquor, leather, and smoke. It was a smell that she liked. "You look like a hot mess tonight." said Murphy as he looked his employee up and down. "And girl, it ain't the good kind of hot mess." he whispered as he came closer to her. Murphy's scent entered her nose. He had a constant scent of whiskey. It was how she knew it was Murphy. Murphy the whiskey man. She smiled at her own little joke.

"Don't worry, I am fine." she said.

"Who said I was worried. I just hope you don't scare off customers is all." he said, flashing a wide smile through his grey beard. His teeth were slightly yellow with age and smoking, she noted for the thousandth time since she had been working here. It made him who he was. Murphy was a full head taller than her and he was a big man. Wide shoulders, wide waist, and what she guessed could be called a beer belly. He had a long scraggly grey beard and his head was bald and shiny. Intelligent blue eyes stared at her through all of his rough man exterior.

She smiled wider, feeling her spirits lift at the sight of him.

'If anyone is going to scare them off it is you Murph, not me." she said, using his nickname she had given him the first day on the job. He laughed and looked at her closely. She had been crying. She couldn't hide that from Murphy. He immediately jumped to the worst conclusion, she had to have been broken up with. He knew she was dating the new guy in town, Logan. Had Logan broken his Rox's heart already? He better not have. Rox hadn't dated much since living here and he would hate to know her first relationship in a long time had gone wrong. He also hoped it hadn't turned sour because he knew what she was, and knew what Logan was. So he figured that both of them were perfect for one another.

"Did that boy break up with you? Is that why you look like you've been cryin'?" he asked in all seriousness. He reached out and traced a finger down a tear trail on her face. His look was that of a killer, he would kill Logan if he ever hurt Rox. That was the kind of man Murphy was, he looked out for what was his, and he might as well of birthed Rox himself because she was like the daughter he had never had. That and the girl Ginger. He would kill and ask questions later for the two of them. He was a good man and Rox leaned into his touch.

"Murph if he had broken up with me why would he be sitting at your bar right now, staring me up in down?" she asked playfully as she looked to Logan who winked at her.

"Well he could've been realizing' he had made a huge mistake for letting' your pretty ass get away." joked Murphy as he pinched her arm, trying to ease the tension he had created.

"Murph if you don't play nice, then I am going to have to tell your wife, and we all know where that will lead you." she played. He snorted at her, which only made Rox laugh.

"Yeah it'll lead me to a night on that lumpy couch of mine." he said seriously with a smile. Rox smiled back, feeling much better than she had ten minutes ago. That was one good thing about working here. If she was in a bad mood, Murphy would cheer her up in no time. "Well I am goin' to get the hell out of here. Got to get home to the misses, she said if I was late tonight she was goin' to leave me." he said with a laugh.

"She says that every day and you are always late and she hasn't left you yet." said Rox as she started to pour drinks for the patrons sitting at the bar. "Well she can't resist me." he said as he pulled Rox into a hug after she passed a drink to a man at the bar. She hugged him back and let herself breath in his whiskey scent. "You know hun, if you ever have a problem you come to me and I'll take care of it for ya'." he whispered into her hair. "I know." she whispered into his leather jacket. "I love ya Rox like you was my own, and I couldn't bare anything' happenin' to you." he whispered as he tightened the hug.

"I love ya too. And I won't let anything happen to me. I have Logan and you to protect me." she said as she gently pushed away from him so she could smile up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the cheek. She giggle as his wiry beard tickled the side of her face. "Well gots to get goin'" he said as he went to leave.

She watched him leave before turning back to the bar. She poured a drink for another man before she moved down the bar to where Logan sat. "Good evening." she said as she leaned over the bar to kiss him. It was a quick kiss but it was enough to make her slightly weak. She leaned back and looked at him.

They had been moving slow, which was very nice seeing how they have only been dating a week, but at this point if he asked she would give herself to him. He had all of the qualities in a man that she thought she was looking for. Plus he was so sensual. She had never had a man who was sensual to her needs as he was.

"You look nice tonight." Logan said as he took another sip of his whiskey.

"No I don't, I have been crying, and I look like this every time you see me." she said as she cleaned the bar in front of him.

"And you look wonderful every time I see you, no matter that you have been crying. What were you crying about anyways?" he asked, concern clearly on his face.

"I had that feeling again, like I do every damned day." she sighed as her face fell into something he wasn't used too. She looked like she was getting sick. She even had small bags under her usually beautiful green eyes.

"Are you sure you aren't just imagining it because you are alone at your house?" he asked in a way not to hurt her feelings. He knew that she had been alone the majority of her life but who is to say that she hasn't become used to having someone around? That is what he hoped was the problem. He hated to know that their was something really out their watching Rox.

"I don't think so. But I am willing to try anything to prove this feeling wrong. Maybe you should stay over and see if I keep feeling it." she whispered nervously. She had just asked him to stay with her for the night and it made her heart clench in her chest. She blanched slightly. She just asked the man that she was falling for daily to stay over. He laughed gently and nodded. "Anything to get me under your roof." he teased.

She giggled and nodded, all tension she still felt falling away from her. "I will try anything so I can get you alone to myself." she whispered for only him to hear. "You know you don't have to act like you need me there to protect you so you can have me alone." he whispered with a wide smile. Before she could laugh and carry on with this conversation a patron asked for another drink. She smiled and went to pour the man his drink.

She worked like this a few more minutes before she went back to stand in front of Logan. He had finished his whiskey. "You want another one?" she asked. "As long as it is on the house." he joked. "Hun, you know they are always on the house." she giggled as she poured him another.

"So how was work?" she asked as she slid the glass his way. She didn't want to change the subject they had been speaking about, but it was shamefully unacceptable to speak that way while others could hear their words. Those were words to be spoken alone so no one else could hear. "Rough." he whispered. He had started a construction job today. He worked as a framer now. She had helped him find the job and it paid well. Also she had told him he looked good in a hard hat. "What do you mean rough?" she asked concerned about his day.

"It can't be too rough. You are big strong Logan." she teased as she poured herself a drink. Bad side to this job was she was developing a drinking problem because drinks were free and she worked nearly every night. Plus work was always better when she had drinks flowing through her system. She slammed the shot down as Logan began speaking, "Building is harder than it looks. I like hard work. I am a hard working man, it is just rough because my muscles feel like it has been a long time since they have worked so hard is all."

She nodded. "You will get used to it quickly." she said as she met his dark brown eyes. Her heart swelled with pride. Behind his eyes was all the caring he felt towards her. This man cared for her. She winked at him and moved down the bar so she could work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ready to go home?" asked Logan as he started up her motorcycle. "Only if you are staying the night." she whispered in his ear. He laughed and turned his head so he could kiss her. She melted against his back as she wrapped her arms around his waist as they kissed. She felt herself become warm and tingly, just like a teenager would feel. Here she was kissing her man on her motorcycle. She couldn't even begin to explain how exciting that was to her. He turned back around after breaking the kiss and put the bike into gear.

He took the long way to her house so they could enjoy their ride together. She giggled as she let her hair down so the wind could whip through it. It was wonderful, being here on her bike holding on to Logan. Logan sped up the bike and she giggled with thrill as the force of the wind that ripped through her jacket and hair.

She heard Logan laugh too. This was the life. She could live everyday like this as long as the being watched feeling would go away. She wanted to shout at him to go faster so she could feel the thrill of being young and reckless again. She held her head high and closed her eyes. He took a corner rather quickly and she squealed in delight. He laughed for he enjoyed making her feel carefree like this. He turned another corner like the last one and she laughed as she leaned against him, her adrenaline rushing through her veins. This was perfect in her mind, nothing could compare to riding the bike like this.

A few minutes later he pulled into her drive way. She jumped off breathing hard from laughing and shaking from the adrenaline. He kicked the stand down and got off too. He pulled her into a kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck instantly. She was glad that he used the kiss as a distraction to the forest that loomed near them, threatening her.

She giggled against his lips and he played growled. His growl vibrated through his chest, up his throat and to his lips into her. Their lips moved together and she started to feel weak against him. "Come on." she said as she broke the kiss and pulled him inside her house.

She guessed she should be happy that she was slightly buzzed from work, it gave her the confidence to turn around and kiss him as soon as they entered the house. He shut the door with his foot as he backed her into the wall. They both tasted of cheap whiskey and she liked it that way. The taste clouded her mind of any reason she might have had. His kiss turned more passionate, slightly on the rougher side than he usually kissed her. She like it the feeling of his lips bruising hers. Her fingers trailed up his beard and she moaned wantonly against his lips.

He licked her lips, asking for entrance to her mouth. She obliged him like she was starting to always do. Their silken tongues moved against each other in a gentle act of what seemed like fencing. Shivers ran up her back as he made a fist in her hair. She liked this rougher side to Logan, it turned her on fully. He tugged at her hair turning her head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. Her hands moved from his beard into his hair too. This was too lovely.

While one hand was twisted in her hair, his other hand played with the bottom of her shirt. It was as if he wasn't sure if he should keep going. She growled against his lips. She wanted this, and she wanted it now. She didn't want him to think about it, she just wasted him to do. She wanted Logan and she was determined that he knew that. She ground her hips into his and he groaned in pain, that sexual pain men felt when they wanted to do something and were trying to hold themselves back.

It didn't matter, she was making that important decision for him. She broke the kiss so she could strip off her jacket. She then moved to him, stripping him of his jacket, and starting to work at his belt. His hands grasped hers and she stopped to stare up into his smoldering eyes. He looked confused, as well as drowning in desire. Good, he could feel my pain too, she thought.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He is such a gentleman in all senses of the word.

"Are you?" she asked in return instead of answering. He smiled devilishly at her and twisted her head back softly so he could trail kisses from her collar bone, up the column of her throat to her ear. "I am sure." he whispered. His warm breath dances across her skin and she moaned. It gave her gooseflesh and made her entire body warm.

Her stomach clenched in anticipation. Logan then started to trail kisses up her jaw line and back to her mouth. "So I ask again, are you sure?" he asked a scant inch from her mouth. "Yes." she said breathlessly before his lips crashed down on hers.

As they kissed she worked his belt off. He laughed when she finally pulled it free and threw it on the floor. It fell with a loud clank that fell onto deaf desire filled ears. As they continued to kiss passionately she started to have a sinking feeling. She wasn't regretting this at all, she was though having that feeling creep up on her. She tried to ignore it but the longer she stayed lip locked with him the more she felt like someone was standing a mere foot away watching them make out. Her throat constricted and she squeezed her eyes shut. Just ignore it and think about his arms that are around your waist, she told herself as Logan's tongue slid against hers. She tried not to tense up, she tried not to let the fear grip her more than it already had. Just keep kissing me and I will be able to ignore it, she thought as she kissed Logan back with equal ardor.

That is when the unexpected happened. Logan broke the kiss and growled loudly, almost like he was in pain. But she knew better to than to believe it was pain, his growl was angry and completely feral. It also scared her. She pressed herself against the wall as he turned away from her and went to the closest window. He searched around, his eyes scanning every inch of darkness. Nothing, just like she had always said. She felt it plain as sunlight on her skin during the day, but when she looked for it, there was always nothing to bee seen. He sighed and looked back at her. Their eyes made contact and she shivered involuntarily.

"I felt it, Rox." he admitted as he moved to another window so he could keep looking outside. "It wasn't like I didn't believe you, but I would be lying if I said I didn't have my doubts. But I felt it, I felt eyes on me and it made me want to kill whoever was staring at me." he whispered. That was how she felt too. She felt such an intense fear that she would rip up whoever it was or whatever it was just so she could make it stop staring. She wished she could smell it at least, but nothing, it was like it was a ghost. No, worse than a ghost.

He turned back to her, paler than she had ever seen him within his nice tan face. He was just as afraid as she was. It was good to share something more with this man, now together they could become crazy together. "What do you think we should do?" she asked, wondering if he had any ideas. He shook and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. But I suggest that we don't sleep here tonight, is my hotel room okay? I will be honest Rox, I can't stay here, so please tell me the hotel room will be okay for us tonight." he whispered. Her heart went out to him. He felt the same terror she did. She came forward and stroked his furred cheek. "I think it will be fine if that is what you truly want." she said in understanding.

"Truth is Logan, I don't want to stay here until I know what that is out there." she whispered as tears started to flow down her cheeks. He finally understood her pain. She had lived with this awful feeling of being watched and she couldn't find out who it was. She was a woman who was usually in control and now she hadn't a clue where to start to try and control this situation. "Let me just go grab some stuff from my room and I will be right back." she said as she pulled away from him.

He nodded and turned back to the window so he could stare out of it. His throat constricted as he searched the darkness. As he searched he felt those eyes on him, those eyes he couldn't see. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His lip snarled in a threatened way. Icy fingers of what could be called fear or even death trailed up his spine. Just one little whiff of a scent and he would track it down. He didn't care what it was, it deserved to be punished for messing with Rox's sanity and now his sanity.

She had grown paler and thinner in just a week because of this thing. That wasn't the Rox he knew and liked very much. The Rox he knew was a strong and independent woman. She was intelligent and strong willed. But this new Rox that had grown within a week was a pale reflection of her normal self. He didn't like what was happening to her, and he was determined to stop it before it became worse.

But how? How was he to track something down that he could only feel? No sightings of it? And no scent? This was too strange for him, and also frightening. Of course he wouldn't ever admit that he felt fear because of this, but he couldn't lie to himself the way he could lie to Rox about it. Well, he probably couldn't lie to Rox about it. She could sense things about him.

He sighed. He really liked Rox. Something about her made him never want to remember his past, as long as he was here now with her. He didn't even care how he was with her, just as long as she was by his side. It was a plus that they had started a romantic relationship. Rox was really a woman he could love.

He spun quickly when he heard a noise behind him. He was greeted by the pretty pale face of Rox. She smiled at him and took his hand and pulled him closer to the door. He stopped her right before she opened the door to leave her home. She turned to look at him and hefted her bag higher on her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He would never really understand how soothing that gesture was. Feeling his warm lips on her skin was nice, but it helped a lot that his wonderful aroma of sandalwood.

"Thank you." she whispered as he pushed away from her so he could look into her eyes.

"You are welcome." he said with a wide smile, trying to make her forget the feeling that still loomed over the both of them at this very moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

He pushed her away with a growl, a certain phrase that he hadn't heard in a long time started to haunt him. You smell like cheap whore said a voice in his head in a taunting laugh. He shook his head angrily and tried to rid the voice of Rox to no avail. He looked down at the woman that now sat on the ground on her knees, staring up at him, drunk, or maybe high, he couldn't be sure. Her hands where on his knees, he was thankful that he still wore pants he realized. He didn't want this woman to touch him. This woman is what Rox would consider a cheap whore? Or were all the woman he had been with cheap whores? Surely not all of them. He sighed and leaned back into the chair that he was sitting in. "Come on baby, don't you want to finish?" asked the woman in a deep slur. Finish what? They hadn't even started anything to finish.

He almost pitied this woman, but he was who he was, so he was incapable of pity. He stroked the side of her rough cheek. Every woman he had been with since the kiss could never compare to Rox. Had it been that good of a kiss that he couldn't stop thinking about it? She hadn't even kissed him back so why could he not just forget about it? Was it because she hadn't kissed back so he had to satisfy his curiosity? He sighed. The more he thought about it the more he was beginning to realize that if he didn't taste Rox before he died he would wander this Earth a lost soul for all eternity. He actually wanted to find Rox more than he was wanted to find Jimmy.

He would even be willing to never find Jimmy as long as he could find her. She had turned from a want to a need in his mind. He needed Rox as much as he needed to breathe to survive. He then twisted the same hand that had been stroking the woman's face into her hair roughly. She cried out and the smell of drugs hit him hard. He couldn't believe he had almost done anything with this woman. He had sex with a lot of low women, but now all of a sudden it was like it disgusted him.

"Go home whore, and clean up when you do." he whispered menacingly into her ear. She tried to nod and cried when she only managed to pull at her hair that was still wrapped around his fingers tightly. He let go by throwing her away from him and leaning back in the chair again. She sprawled on the ground and giggled stupidly. She then stood up and wobbled around. He felt disgusted with himself. He was almost sure he had never sunken so low in his life.

He watched her through a hooded gaze as she gathered her clothes and scrambled out of his hotel room. He sighed when the door closed and he was alone. Alone, that is what Victor Creed was. He was alone, and he was drunk. He sighed and took a sip of his scotch. It burned so good in his throat that he smiled to himself.

He would never say it aloud but he was lonely. It was the traveling though, it made one lonely to travel alone. He shut his eyes and pictured her face. He hadn't seen her a while, but he could still remember her face as clear as a bell. Young and beautiful. Eyes full of intelligence in wonder is how he remembered her. It was burned into his memory whether he liked it or not. It wasn't until he started dreaming did he realize that he had fallen asleep.

There she was though, sitting on a bed, but this time clothed. Usually she was naked in his dreams, but now like only a few other times, she was clothed. Wearing an oversized t-shirt, which he liked to think belonged to him, and simple shorts that exposed most of her thighs. She smiled up at him and motioned him to come towards her. He did as he was told which he rarely did unless it benefited him. The closer he got the wider she smiled. Her eyes even smiled and twinkled with delight. This was pleasant he realized. It was pleasant because she was always there for him, and she was always so loving with him.

If this dream were real would he be satisfied with his life? He didn't want to answer that, afraid that he would admit something to even himself. She greeted him with a slow seductive kiss as she pressed herself against his chest. He groaned as her hips ground against his.

His eyes flew open. He didn't like having these dreams, it was like false hope to a future that he would most likely never have. How could he even think that it would be okay for him to fall in love and settle down? And when did love even matter to him?

He growled and slammed another scotch down. He made a face and poured himself another. Love didn't matter. He had lived his entire life so far with only a love of a brother, and he didn't even have that anymore. He had never had a decent home life when he was younger, he hadn't known who his mother was, she was probably a whore just like his father had said. His father never loved him either. He had been a drunken bastard that would beat him over the smallest things. But now reflecting back on it, he understood why his father found comfort in a bottle. His father had been in love with a woman he couldn't have, plus that woman had his son that he could never have. So his father had stood back and watched as the woman he loved who was happy, while his other son was happy, both in the care of another man.

Was he so like his own pathetic father that he was finding comfort in the bottle too? He looked down at the scotch in his hand. He sighed and sat it down the glass on a side table and pushed it away. He refused to be like his father. He wasn't his father, he wasn't going to drink himself into madness because he couldn't get what he wanted. He wanted Rox and he was going to get her no matter what, he wasn't going to sit back and watch as she fell in love with another man, he wasn't going to let her go.

"What is my problem?" he asked himself. There was no reason for him to be this stuck on a woman he hadn't known for very long. But she was like him, and she drove his sense wild when he had been around her. He wanted to know what would happen to them if they were to get romantically involved. What would it really be like to be wrapped in her arms during love making?

He growled again. He didn't love this woman so why did he keep thinking in terms of love. Love making? No it would just be sex. Or would it be just sex? Surely it had to be something more than just sex, just so long as it wasn't love. He couldn't afford to love anyone. Love hurts too much. He had loved his father only to be beaten. He had loved Jimmy and that ended up with him being alone when Jimmy left. He didn't want to love Rox either. He, Victor Creed, was afraid of love.

It had to be one of the only things that really scared him. Loving someone would only make him weak. He couldn't afford to be weak. His will wouldn't allow it. He was stronger now, and he had determination. He was going to find Rox and he was going to make her pay for leaving him, and for haunting him.

And haunt him she did. Every dream he had with her in it was turning into a nightmare. He called them false hope dreams. He would never come home after a hard days work only to be greeted by a loving embrace. That was not him. He would just be happy with being with her once, and then leaving, or so he continued to tell himself.

Soon after having a million different thoughts about Rox he fell asleep in the chair, to tired to stand up and walk two steps to the bed. As always he dreamed of her. A smile spread across his sleeping face. He would really never know how happy he was when he dreamed of her.


	7. Chapter 7: Lilacs and Blood

**Author's Note: So I felt bad that it had taken me so long to update, and it will be a while for me to update again so I wrote this, hopefully it will be good enough until I can update again. I worked really hard on this so hopefully everyone likes it. THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAS REVIEWED!!! I really want everyone who has revieved that you are all the reasons I have updated as quickly as I could. It gave me tons of motivation. So again thank you thank you thank you thank you. ALSO THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT HAS EMAILED ME. I appreciate it all. Well hopefully everyone will find this one good.**

It was still a few hours to daylight, but Victor didn't care. He wandered the woods headed towards the nearest town. He figured he had another hour or two until he got there. He liked traveling when it was dark, made him use his senses more. Like now, his eyes had adjusted to the night and his sense of smell guided him. He smelled civilization in the direction he was traveling, that was how he knew there was a town near by.

He picked his way easily through the thick forest, avoiding spider webs here and there, and fox holes that hid on the ground. He skirted around a thicket of thorns, careful not to touch them. Nothing was worse than a thorn bush in his opinion. Once when he was younger and playing with Jimmy, he had fallen into a thorn bush near the Howlett home. Agonizing was the only way to explain how the thorns pierce his young skin. And then he hadn't come into his mutation yet, so he didn't have the healing factor on his side. He had been bed ridden for a week because some of his wounds had festered. Jimmy's mother had been the reason he lived. She had went behind her husbands back and called a physician to see to Victor. Victor guessed she only did that to be kind to his father for all the hurt she had caused. Stupid whore.

He continued on for another hour, the scent of people growing stronger. He smelled dying fires in fireplaces and seeing how it was winter the smell of burnt wood was usual in towns, especially towns to the north. He smelled everything that he recognized as human, even the human filth. He looked up at the sky and it had grown a degree lighter which meant sunrise was growing closer. If he estimated he would have to say another three hours at the most until the sun would peak over the rolling hills. Oddly enough, Victor enjoyed watching the sunset. He wasn't sure why he liked watching it so much but he did. But then he liked everything about the morning. He was a night animal, but he loved the morning.

Morning always held the best smells for him. Everything smelled fresh, like now he could smell the morning dew that collected on the forest's floor. It was possibly his favorite smell now that he thought about it. He leaned against a tree for a moment and enjoyed the morning odor. It settled his mind and made him forget himself for only a moment. He pushed away from the tree and started walking again.

He felt like running, he would get to the town faster, but he enjoyed the brisk walk he was keeping. He stopped when he heard the light treading of paws on the dew soaked ground. He crouched and focused his eyesight more so he could see what animal it was. A fox slipped past him and he laughed. It was like the little creature knew he was a threat so it sprinted away quickly and disappeared into its home. Nature had always amused him. When he had been younger he had loved to hunt.

He didn't need to hunt with a dog, or a horse. He could sniff out any prey and chase it until it gave out, well that had been when he was younger. He surely didn't have as much stamina for running as long as he once had. He remembered a time him a Jimmy had hunted. They had chased a deer for hours. Jimmy had actually grown tired by the third hour, but Victor could keep running at the breakneck speed that he had been running at. He was getting older, even though his body didn't show it. He had no wrinkles, and he had no grey hair, but he felt old. Maybe it was just the traveling wearing on his spirit, or maybe it was just the biting cold weather that was getting to him. What ever it was, it had him feeling like an old man.

Even though he felt old today, he felt at peace. He hadn't thought about Rox in a few hours, or his brother, unless it was in somewhat good childhood memories. He just let his mind wander to things that didn't bother him. He thought about how it would be nice if he could find a decent hotel with a nice bed to sleep on. He was used to sleeping in a hard place, just he felt like tonight he wanted comfort. Actually he was beginning to think he had grown outside of his character today. He felt like he wanted to be nice for once. He sighed and kept walking.

If anyone saw him, they would probably wonder why he was grinning like an idiot. In fact if he had seen himself he would wonder why he was grinning like an idiot. Maybe it was because he had a good feeling. For some reason he felt like he was the closest to finder her than he ever had been. It gave him good reason to smile. But then his smile faded and he stopped walking after a few minutes.

Everything around him started to grow silent, too silent. He looked around through the darkened forest. He had the odd feeling that he was being watched. He growled in warning to what ever was out there. Nothing responded though. He couldn't shake the feeling though. Something was watching him. But none of his sense could confirm what he felt, except that sixth sense of feeling eyes on him. He shrugged it off and tried to start walking again but stopped when he was caught off guard. A familiar smell wafted into his nostrils and his eyes widened. Sweet lilacs. He had never realized it then when she was on Liberty Island, but he did once when he passed by a flower shop and smelled it. At the time he rushed into the flower shop in hopes of finding her, only to be faced with the flowers. He had stood over the flowers, gazing at their sweet beauty and he breathed in the scent that he recognized as Rox. But now standing here in the woods he smelled the sweet Lilacs again.

He followed the scent immediately, forgetting completely about the feeling of being watched, and hoping he wasn't being led to another deceitful flower shop. It was a few minutes until he exited the forest and stood in front of a townhouse. He walked up to the front door of the house and breathed in deeply the scent of Lilacs. His pulse raced and he felt light headed. Had he finally found her?

He looked to the driveway. There was no car, and the scent smelled hours old. Did that mean that whoever lived here wasn't home? He didn't care, he kicked in the door and entered the home. He was greeted with the mind blowing scent of Lilacs. He was breathing hard, clouding his mind with nothing but lilacs. He smiled and shut his eyes and savored the feeling of being overpowered. To his left was a sofa table against the wall with pictures on it. He picked up the closest one and laughed when he saw the familiar red head that Rox had saved along time ago.

In the picture the red head was older, he would say in her late teens. She was cute he thought as he sat down the picture with care. He then picked up another picture frame and his chest tightened so much he groaned. It was her. Rox. In the picture she was hugging a big man bald man with a long grey beard. She was happy. She seemed absolutely happy in the picture. She wore a wide smile that showed her perfect white teeth, and her eyes twinkled. Those forest green eyes that he liked so much. He sat down the picture and looked for another picture. He the next one made him laugh. She was on a Harley Davidson, smiling like a child at Christmas. She was beautiful in the picture. She looked all tough biker chick, wearing that childish grin that made you not take her toughness seriously.

He liked this picture a lot. He took it out of the frame and put into the inside pocket of his jacket pocket. He started to look around, and seeing how there was no commotion due to him kicking in the door, meant no one was here. As he looked around he couldn't help but feel like he had been left out of her life. Happy pictures everywhere. There was one where she was at a different house with the red head opening what looked like Christmas presents. Again she was wearing that overly happy smile. Then another were she was holding a kitten to her face and giggling as the rough tongue of the cat licked her face. There were a lot more. It made his heart heavy. He had been left out of her life. He doubted that she even remembered him. It saddened him to think that way. It saddened him that he actually cared if she remembered him or not. He was sad that he couldn't push thoughts like this out of his mind. He sighed. Stupid thoughts. He stopped suddenly and his breath caught in this throat.

There was something else other than lilacs in this room. His nostrils flared, scenting the air around him. It took a moment until he smelled it clearly enough to try and decipher the scent. It was a spicy scent. Not a woman's scent either. It had to be male, women didn't smell like that. He breathed deeply, and suddenly he knew. It made him hiss involuntarily. He knew this spicy, sandalwood scent. He knew it more than he wanted to, and he cursed himself for taking so long to figure it out.

Jimmy. The scent was Jimmy's. It had to be, Victor knew the scent of his brother and it was in this room. He growled violently and lashed out, swiping a lamp onto the floor, breaking it into pieces. He then turned to the nearest thing to him which was a coffee table. He flipped it over and it broke, glass going everywhere, breaking all the nick nacks that littered the surface. He couldn't stop there though, he had to direct his rage somewhere. There was a book case to his left and he swiped his claws down it, ripping books, and breaking shelves. The wood splintered into his claws, and fingers. He growled in pain, only fueling his rage more.

Why had Logan been here? He hadn't meant to but he started to destroy the entire room he was in with his rage. All this time he had been searching and Logan and Rox were in the same damned place? He broke an end table by picking it up and throwing it into a wall, screaming violently as he threw the table, making the picture frames on the wall shatter and fall to the floor. He went back to the book shelf and threw it over, and stomped on it. He then raked his claws over the wall violently, leaving deep gashes in the sheetrock. He picked up a picture of her and the red head. He stared at it angrily. He imagined all sorts of reasons as to why Jimmy had been here and only one stuck in his mind. Jimmy was the man in Rox's life to make her look this happy in pictures. He growled and broke the picture with his hands. Not even caring when the glass stabbed into his hands. He dropped the picture and continued to break things in the room.

He had never felt a rage like this in his entire life. His whole body burned in his fury and he had totally lost all control. He destroyed everything in her living room except the couch. He stood over the couch, his claws extended and ready to rip it apart, but he was out of breath now. His chest heaved and his pulse raced uncontrollably. He had worked himself into such an exhaustion by just destroying things in her living room. He looked down at his bloody hands and sighed. That blood should have been hers and Jimmy's. But no his hands were cover with only his blood. He felt his wrath flash again.

Calm down, he told himself. It took a moment but he clear his mind enough to retract his claws and sit down in the center of the couch. His expression was blank as he scanned the room with his eyes to note the damage he had done. Her living room looked like a tornado had passed through it. A tornado named Victor Creed. He wanted to laugh at that thought, but he had no humor at this point in time. Whenever she got home, she was going to try and kill him. That was if he didn't kill her first, and he had the mind to forget his conquest of her body and just kill her. Just one good snap to her neck, he would rid her from his life and mind. He made himself comfortable and pulled out the picture of her he had stolen.

Seeing her face calmed him. His blank expression turned soft. He sat there, and just stared at this picture as if he was in a trance. He traced the lines of her face with a finger, and sighed uncomfortably. He finally found her. He was going to see her once again. And not only was he going to see her again, apparently he was going to see his brother again too. He sighed, trying not to become angry by the thought of why his brother had been in Rox's house. Even though deep down he knew. He would have to be naïve not to know why Jimmy had been here.

It was beginning to hurt him more than he thought. He was going to kill this woman, but yet the thought of killing her didn't satisfy him. If he killed her he wouldn't have anyone left, for he sure the hell didn't want Jimmy as a friend anymore, not saying they were friends though. He was going to kill Jimmy hands down, but Rox? Could he really rip her throat out? Could he wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze the life out of her? He made a deep guttural noise. He felt like he was drowning in emotion. He decided that he had never been this close to crying in his life. He would never cry, but he felt like he was close.

He was overwhelmed with thought and emotions. His head hurt and his hands hurt. But what hurt the most of all was his heart. He gritted his teeth and breathed heavily. He suddenly felt very sick to his stomach. What was happening to him?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Her head was cradled on his chest, one leg was thrown over his legs, and he had a hand resting on her bare thigh. She trailed a nail down the center of his chest to his navel, then back up to the base of his throat. He was asleep now, totally satisfied. She couldn't sleep though. Too wound up from being scared, and the night she had shared with Logan. She could still taste him on her lips, she could still smell the sex and sweat on the both of them too. She smiled to herself in satisfaction. Logan was a very adequate lover and she had no regrets. She kissed his peck gently.

She didn't want to sleep at all, she just wanted to wake him up and go another round. But she knew that wouldn't be the nice thing to do seeing how he had to get up in the next three hours to go back to work. So she settled on watching him sleep. He looked disturbed when he slept, it was something she noted. Maybe he remembered things in sleep that he didn't like? He grumbled and rolled over to face her, only to roll nearly on top of her. She giggled silently as his naked body pressed against hers.

She did giggle when she felt his lips against her neck. "You are awake?" she asked in a whisper and smacked his arm gently. He growled against her neck as he trailed a hand up her bare ribs. She started to laugh uncontrollably. "That tickles Logan!" she squealed as he began to tickle her ribs on purpose. Who would have known that Logan would be the playful lover? Had he always been like this? No matter, he was now and now was that all that she cared for.

As he tickled her he trailed kisses from her neck to her jaw to her mouth. He stopped tickling her when their lips met. Their mouths moved together and his tongue slipped into her mouth. After a few minutes of kissing he started to kiss his way down to the tops of her breasts. Her hands found their way into his hair as his mouth found her left nipple. She arched into him as his tongue flicked over its tightened peak.

Again for the second time that night, they commenced in having sex. Afterwards they lay spent in each others arm again, but this time she actually fell into a peaceful sleep. She only woke again a few hours later when she heard the gentle shuffling around the room. She opened her eyes and stretched, not caring when the covers slipped from her upper body.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and smiled at the feeling of sleeping for days. She felt totally rested though she had only slept for three hours. "Good morning." said Logan as he sat on the bed and pulled on his boots. He had managed to get completely dressed without waking her up. "Good morning to you." she said as she stretched arms over her head. She stopped stretching when she heard Logan laughing at her.

"Woman, you tempt me." he said as he stood up. "I was hoping I would." she giggled. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Can I drive the bike?" he asked as he looked to her keys that sat on the table next to the bed. "Yeah, I can get Murph to pick me up for work." she said. He nodded and picked up the keys. He started towards the door and then stopped. He turned back and walked to the bed and kissed her soundly. She moaned against his lips. He laughed as he drew away from her. "Have a good day at work, sweety." she said, choosing to try on a pet name for him. He smiled and turned back to the door. "If I get off early I will call and let you know so you won't have to get Murphy to pick you up." he said before he left.

Once he was gone she fell back against the bed and hugged herself. Glee, is the only emotion she could think of. Being with Logan last night made her feel young again. Laughing during sex had been fun. The sex in general was fun. Her heart fluttered as she closed her eyes and remembered every detail of what had happened between the two of them. She ran her hands through her hair and smiled.

It still was too soon for her and Logan to do such a thing but she had no regrets about it. It had been wonderful. She drew her lower lip between her teeth as she thought about the many wonderful things Logan could do with his tongue. She felt tingly all over and she wanted to call Ginger and tell her all about it. But she wasn't going to do such a thing. What had happened between Logan and herself stayed that way. She didn't kiss and tell. That was the kind of person she was. She held personal things sacred, and always had. She especially held great things sacred.

After a few more moments of giggling to herself as she daydreamed about her lover she finally got up to take a shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy was the first one to wake and he couldn't help but laugh when he found Ginger hugging the lower half of his body. In fact her head was pillowed by his hip, very near to his crotch. He swallowed hard and tried to pretend sleep. He couldn't wake her up because if she knew that he knew that she had been that close to his nether regions she wouldn't be able to look at him all day. He was actually happy that he hadn't woken with the dreaded morning wood that most men got in the mornings. He had been lucky this morning. So he laid back and pretended to be asleep until she woke up.

It was another twenty minutes until she stirred. And he knew when she opened her eyes. She sat up in a start and backed away from him. He slowly opened his eyes to giver her the appearance that he had truly been asleep. He couldn't help himself though, when he saw the look she wore he burst into laughter.

Her hair was terribly disheveled and her face looked as if she had caught him naked. "What is wrong?" he asked in a laugh as he sat up in the bed. "Nothing." she whispered as her face turned cherry red in pure embarrassment. She had every right to be embarrassed too, if it had been him in that position he would be just as embarrassed as her.

They were still pretty much strangers so those things were going to be awkward. He reached out and stoked her cheek. "Something has to be wrong. You look frightened." he said as his fingers trailed down her very smooth cheek. She had rose petal soft skin and he liked a soft woman. Her mouth worked, but she didn't say anything to him. He stopped stoking her cheek and withdrew his hand. He had just managed to make this more awkward than it already was. He shouldn't have pushed for an answer that he knew he wasn't going to get.

"Sorry." he muttered as he got up from the bed and pulled on a shirt. He had slept with his clothes on but in his sleep he had discarded his shirt. "Why are you sorry?" she asked as she watched the material of his shirt hug his muscled frame tightly. He was so handsome in ever sense of the word to her. She could no longer take it. This was already awkward and someone had to break this think ice. He shrugged and kept from looking at her.

"Remy?"

"Yes?" he asked, he tried to quickly glance at her, but that didn't work. His eyes became glued to her. Her cheeks were burning red and he started to think she might be sick instead of blushing. She saw the concern on his face and she smiled innocently.

"Remy, I want you to kiss me." she said. After saying those words she blanched. He blanched too. He wasn't used to women asking things like that of him. His brows furrowed together. Was this some sort of test? He didn't care though. He wanted to kiss her, and he had wanted to do it for a while now. Test or not, he was going to oblige her wishes. Without even questioning her he grabbed both sides of her face and brushed his lips against hers. It was like electricity shot through both of them. Instead of pulling away his lips mashed sweetly against hers fully.

Her head started to feel like it was in a fog and Remy's lips were the only thing that were saving her from the fog in her mind. Their mouths moved together and his hands slid down her face to rest on her shoulders. He broke the kiss and looked down at her bruised mouth. She was wonderful. Her lips were the best thing that he hade ever tasted and he was having a hard time controlling himself now. He wanted to kiss her again and again and again. But he wasn't the sort of man to think of only his wants. What did Ginger want?

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear as their eyes met. She was grinning up at him. "Remy, kiss me again." she whispered. And again he obliged. He kissed her until both had to stop to gasp for their breaths. She smiled up at him now, satisfied. "Thank you." she whispered.

He laughed. He was glad she was satisfied, but now he had a raging storm in him. This woman was dangerous to him. He pulled her out of bed. "We got to get moving." he said as he started to gather their things, trying to clear his mind of the storm. But even though he raged internally, he was glad she had done that. The room felt relaxed now, and not as awkward as it had been. But then only thing he didn't know now was where did they stand? He wasn't ready for a relationship but he also liked her very much. What was that kiss going to do to their friendship? He would have asked but he knew only time would tell those types of things.

Before they exited the room he grabbed a hold of her hand. Their fingers laced together and they left.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You are glowin'" said Murphy as she got into his old truck. She simply smiled. There was no reason to explain something the man already knew. "You are too, guess Libba didn't leave you last night." she laughed as she put on her seatbelt. She normally didn't wear seatbelts, but the way Murphy drove scared the hell out of her. He pulled away from the hotel and started towards the bar. "So when is the wedding?" asked Murphy as he drove that big old truck like he was in a derby race.

"Murph you are one crazy bastard." she giggled as he turned into the bar's parking lot. She got out and waved goodbye to him. He waved back before she disappeared into the bar.

Tonight turned out to be a hell of a night at the bar. She had a few friendly drinks that kept her in her element, and she had a good crowd tonight. There were plenty of good jokes, and hard laughs to go around. Plus when Logan got off work he came in smelling like a man who had worked hard, and he looked sexy in his wrangler jeans and plaid button up shirt. Just seeing him and knowing what they had done made her forget any feelings she had thought she had for his brother. He came to sit at the bar and she greeted him with a kiss.

"I feel spoiled." he whispered as she pulled away. "As you should my dear." she said with a smile. All in all tonight was perfect. It was perfect until the night came into a slow end and she had to close the bar for the night. After locking up she got on the back of her motorcycle with Logan and realized she needed to go home to grab a few more things. She didn't want to go, but she needed to grab more clothes if she was going to spend the night with him again.

"Logan, I need to go home and grab some more clothes." she said as he started the engine. He nodded and took off into the direction of her house. It was ten minutes until he pulled into her driveway. She got off the bike and hurried to the front door with out waiting for Logan. The faster she got in the faster she could get out and leave before she had that being watched feeling.

She stopped though when she noticed that her front door had been kicked in. Fear gripped her and made her tingle with adrenaline. Instead of doing the smart thing and scenting the air to figure out who was inside waiting for her, if they were still there. She just entered the home and hoped for the best, bravely, or rather stupidly.

Everything was trashed, no shattered. Her picture framed, her tables, just mostly everything within sight was destroyed. She leaned down and picked up a picture of Ginger that was still intact. She held it to her heart and closed her eyes. The smell of sweet Earth filled her nostrils and her eyes flew open. She knew that smell, it took her no time to know who it belonged to. She turned on the light and walked into her living room. She stopped a foot away from the door frame. Tears filled her eyes and she hugged the picture closer as if Ginger could somehow save her from the hell she had just entered.

Victor sat on her couch, the only thing not destroy as far as she could tell, gazing at a picture in his hand. "You look good in this picture." he said. His voice was exactly as she remembered it. Low, deep, and seductive. He was a man who spoke from his chest, so his voice was naturally deeper, and so seductive to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, as tears rolled down her face. She wasn't sure if she was crying because her home was trashed, or because he was sitting before her. As soon as she saw him, she had felt a rush of all those emotions that she had tried to bury, and even thought were gone because of Logan. Turns out, they hadn't disappeared at all like she had thought they had. He didn't tear his eyes from the picture, he was intent on gazing at it. Committing it to memory. He wanted to remember what she looked like happy. For he sure after today, things were going to be very different for her as well as him.

"Looking for you of course. But I think the better question would be why do you wreak of Jimmy? You smell like sex, and Jimmy. Its pretty disgusting to tell you the truth." he said, finally turning his cold blue eyes to her. She swallowed hard. There was hurt in his eyes. Somehow she had managed to hurt him. Her lips tightened under his intense gaze. He closed his eyes and looked away. "You are thinner than I remember, and much paler." he whispered. "My health hasn't been too good lately." she whispered, trying not to let her voice break with her tears. He nodded and finally stood up, tucking the picture into his jacket pocket. "I am sure it isn't going to get much better either." he said as he started at the ground. "What does that mean?' she asked in a whisper.

He looked back too her and her skin crawled. He was dangerous, more dangerous than she had ever seen him. He tilted his head to the side. He was glad all of his anger had been spent earlier. It gave him more room to think about what he was going to do. He knew that all those dreams were only false hopes for him. But he had hoped that this would be easy, but he was finding out that nothing in his life was truly the way he wanted it. "Don't play dumb sweetheart." he said in a low growl. He instantly cursed himself for calling her sweetheart, that is what he called her in his dreams. This wasn't his dream though, this was so far from being his dream that he wished he was back in the dream. In her loving arms so she could comfort him. It was bad that here he stood in front of her, wanting to kill her, but also find solace in her.

Logan entered behind her and stopped in the doorframe. He didn't have to ask who was standing before them. He automatically knew from how Rox had described him that this was Victor.

"Jimmy, it has been a while. How is the adamantium treating you?" asked Victor in a growl. His anger was rising again at the sight of his younger half brother, who he had truly cared for when they were younger. "Jimmy?" asked Logan confused. Immediately Rox rushed to Victor, who looked like he was ready to rip off Logan's head. "Victor. Victor! Look at me Victor. Logan doesn't remember anything from his past." said Rox in a rush as her hands came to rest on the lapels of Victors big black coat. He laughed making himself sound insane. "Do you really think I care if he remembers? The only thing I care about is that I remember. I remember everything Rox! I will continue to remember everything, as I will remember you! And don't fucking touch me." he growled as the back of his hand connected with her cheek.

It felt good to hit her. It was like punishing her for betraying him with his brother. She knew better to do such a thing to him. Didn't she? She had to know that she betrayed him. This act was unforgivable to him. It satisfied him to hit her, and he wanted to do it again. She had hurt him, and he wanted her to know how that felt. But at the same time, he was realizing how obsessed he had become with her. He was so obsessed with someone he had only known for a short period of time. He must have been crazy. Truly insane that he had spent so much time thinking of her, dreaming of her, searching for her.

She fell to the ground with a grunt. Immediately she heard the sounds of Logan unsheathing his claws. "Just a beautiful as the day you got them." said Victor with that smile that showed one of his sharp canines. In moments both brothers met in the middle of the room in a violent clash. Rox pushed herself off of the ground and tried to stand, only to find herself too dizzy to move. He had hit her damned hard, and she was going to have to take a moment to recover from his blow.

Logan pierced his claws onto Victor's chest. Victor howled in fury and started to try and claw at Logan's throat. Logan kicked Victor away and twisted so he could make space between them. "I don't want to fight you Victor, I don't even remember you. But I don't want you hurting Rox." said Logan as he looked to Rox who was still struggling to stand. "Don't worry about her, she is tougher than you think. But we have to fight. I have to finish you. I have to rid you from this world Jimmy. You have stolen everything away from mer. You stole a loving family, you stole the adamantium, and now you steal my woman." Victor growled. Logan looked confused, but didn't say anything. Victor then moved to attack Logan. Logan didn't move though as he just stared at Rox, perplexed.

Victor's woman? Had Rox not told him everything that had happened between her and Victor? Victor tackled Logan into the wall, breaking completely through the wall. They both fell to the ground with loud grunts. Victor was the first one to his feet, Logan a little slower in his movements. Victor took the opportunity to grab Logan by the collar of his shirt. He threw Logan back to the ground. He fell with a loud thud, breaking the wooden floors from his fall. Logan just laid there, not wanting to move, he didn't want to fight anymore. He was too confused, and he was starting to hurt. Victor had called Rox his woman. What had that meant? Logan turned his eyes and met Rox's.

He saw fury there. She was getting over the dizziness. Before Victor could do anything else to Logan, she intervened. She snarled at him and swiped her claws down the side of his face. Leaving deep bloody gashes that pained him greatly. He growled and turned to attack her. But she was faster then he had ever imagined her being. She grabbed his shoulders and leaned in close, biting him on the neck. His head fell back and he howled in agony. Her canines were also sharper than he remembered. In fact she was much different now. She had finally matured into her mutation, and her power was much greater than his. He fell to the ground and she followed him down, her jaw locked so she wouldn't let go of his neck.

He struggled against her at first but then he just slackened, knowing he couldn't defeat her. His hands fell to her waist and his claws bit into her shirt and skin. His breath caught. That made Rox another person that was better than him, and who got what they wanted. How could he have had such a horrible existence? The woman he wanted was going to kill him. His nails bit deeper into her skin, drawing blood. "I guess I will never know what it feels like for you to kiss me." he whispered so lowly she almost didn't dear him. But she had and for a moment she faltered. He could have made his move then but he didn't, he just let her tighten her grip on him again.

"Rox, let him go." said Logan who now stood over them, staring into Victor's void of emotion eyes. But she didn't let go. She just tightened her bite, and Victor gasped in pain, digging his claws ever deeper into her. He wanted to laugh. His claws were rather deep within her, and he thought sickly of how this was the only way he was ever to be inside of her. He heard her make a whimpering sound, and then felt hot tears fall onto him. She was crying, and he didn't know why. She should have been happy that she was going to kill him. Finally she let go, surprising herself as well as him.

She backed away, tears clouding her vision. She shook uncontrollably and it hurt to know that she had caused this fight. What had she done? This was all wrong, everything was wrong. This was all her fault and it killed her on the inside to know that not only had she hurt Victor, she had also hurt Logan. He might not know it yet, but she had hurt him, and the hurt was only going to get worse if she couldn't stop them. "Stop." she whispered upon deaf ears as she wiped blood off of her lips.

Logan reached down and pulled Victor to his feet. He then backed Victor into a wall and stared him in the eye. He had hoped to see defeat. But all he saw was more fight. Victor acted quick and kneed his brother in the stomach. Logan let go of Victor as he coughed in pain. Victor then brought a fist down on the top of Logan's bent head. Logan fell to the ground with a loud thud, again breaking the wooden floors under his weight. Victor laughed lowly. He knew Logan wasn't in his element because if he had been that would be Victor on the ground, not Logan. While he laughed he never heard the commotion behind him.

Something grabbed Rox by the hair, and she screamed brutally. She tried to get away, but she wasn't strong enough.

Victor was fast to turn and stopped dead in his tracks. Immediately his heart clenched as his anger peaked to the highest it had ever been. Wade. Well what used to be Wade. Wade held Rox by her hair and he had an adamantium blade pointed straight at her throat. "Finally the two of you have come back together." said Wade. He pulled Rox back closer to him and kissed her cheek with scarred lips. "Who would have thought you would have been the reason these two had their reunion." whispered Wade into her ear. But the only thing was, this wasn't Wade. He didn't have a smell at all, and he was powerful, much more powerful than Wade had ever been.

No smell? Instantly she understood. The thing in the woods that she could always feel staring at her was Wade. It had to be because in his presence now she felt her fury peak and she wanted to rip him to pieces. It was the way she had felt when being watched, as well as an intense fear. She shook in his arms. What was happening? Why would this new Wade be so interested in Logan and Victor? She couldn't ask though, fear gripped her throat too much.

"Let her go." growled Victor. Rox met Victor's eyes and she saw fear there, the same fear that she felt. What was Wade now that even Victor would fear him? "Now why would I do that? You seem to fancy her more than your brother does. I think I might keep her. If she can drive you two to do this, I wonder what else she can drive the two of you to do." said Wade with a smile. "Fuck you." growled Victor and Logan at the same time.

"You know what they say don't you? Revenge is sweet." said Wade as he started to drag Rox away. Things started happening too fast for her. She was dragged outside by this new Wade, Victor and Logan hot on their heals. She looked back and all she saw was Victor. This might be the last time she ever saw him. She knew Logan was there, but all her sense cried out to Victor and only Victor. How had things changed so much within a few hours. Just this morning she had forgotten Victor, and now she only had eyes for him. But then again she had to admit to herself there had always been something that drew her to Victor, and she had never truly stopped having some sort of feelings for the feral. She growled and tried to pull away to no avail.

They hadn't known each other long, but yet she shared so much more emotionally with Victor than she had with Logan. Tears clouded her vision. How could she be so stupid to get herself into a situation like this. If she lived this she wouldn't be able to look at herself again. She had ruined the lives of two people she cared for. And it all could have been avoided if she hadn't tried to rush things with Logan. She now understood the only reason she had rushed things with him was in hopes to bury the feelings she had felt for Victor, that only worked until she had seen him.

Her head twisted at an odd angle because of Wade. She screamed loud enough to create an echo around them that carried for miles. "Come on bitch." Wade hissed as he pulled her along by the hair quickly.

"Victor!" she screamed right before both her and Wade disappeared into the woods at a pace that she knew the two brothers wouldn't b able to follow. As they traveled limbs cut her arms, legs and face. Soon enough she lost consciousness because of the pain that Wade was putting her through.


	8. Chapter 8: Mastermind

**Author's Note: Here it is. I am really sorry about the delay, my school is more important than writing this unfortunately. So that is why it has taken a long time to get this out there. I don't have to read through this and smooth it out so sorry if it has grammatical errors and what not. I have about two to three weeks left of school and I might not be able to write until I am finished with the semester. I am will try but I do not make any promises. I am also sorry if this seems shorter than the other chapters, I tried to make it longer but it is hard to write this and study for a test, but I sort of had an idea and had to run with it. I at first wasn't going to put any of the Remy and Ginger side story in this one but I ended up writing a lot of it because I wanted to have some fluff to go with this chapter. Sort of like where things are going wrong with Rox things are going right for Ginger. Thanks for being patient. I hope you like it. If anyone has any suggestions let me know. I am trying to keep the gears turning but sometimes that is seriously hard so anyone who might have a little plot twist they would like to see, please let me know because I am having a hard time keeping up with my ideas when I am neck deep in Environmental research and trying to study for my upcoming French Revolution test, and my Spanish final. Thank you all who read this. I love the feedback so thank you all.**

She had to hand it to Wade, or whoever he was now, he had a sense of keeping it old school, classic criminal. She wanted to laugh, but was in no position to do so, or maybe she really was. She wasn't really sure where laughing would land her. So she kept quiet. She bit the inside of her lip and watched as Wade paced in front of her. She wanted to sigh but couldn't. She wasn't going to risk being beaten again for making him lose his concentration. Her face still hurt from the last time he had smacked her across the face. She had healed since then, it just still pained her greatly.

Her eyes glanced down at her wrists and again she wanted to laugh. It truly was not funny, but maybe in a few years upon looking back at this moment it would be. She was tied to a chair, and tape was secured over her mouth to keep her silent. Classic…. So very classic. Wade was at this point in time that great criminal mastermind that tied his victims to chairs. She was the damsel in distress under the criminal mastermind's watchful eye, waiting for her prince charming to come save her. Too damned funny for her own good. Don't laugh, she told herself over and over again in her head.

Her green eyes looked back to him, and he glanced at her. Just that little bit of movement bothered him. He quickly reached out and backhanded her, again for the fifth time. "I told you not to move." he said as he swung forward and hit her again. Her head was slung to the left and her neck strained with the fast movement. She closed her eyes and tried to not to cry about the pain that settled in her jaw, again. Soon enough the pain would go away with a quick healing of her body, so there was no reason to cry about it. But damn this hurt, Wade hit hard, and she wanted to cry about it even though she wouldn't.

This was why she couldn't think this was funny. She may have been bound to a chair, but that did not make this situation even less severe than it truly was. She opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to look at him when she found that his back was turned to her. She liked when he wasn't looking at her, gave her free ability to move without being slapped. Already her jaw was healing, which was nice. But again it still hurt. Why could it not hurt for once? That would make her actually happy if she would just stop hurting so damned much. She blinked a few times to make sure that she wasn't going to cry. She wouldn't allow herself to cry about this.

She was losing track of time, but if she really tried to think about it she was sure she had only been here two days. Yes, that had to be it, two days. It was what her stomach told her. In fact her stomach growled at that very moment. She was so damned hungry and she was in the mind if she got free she was going to become an animal and kill and eat Wade. Yes, she would devour him whole, and revel in the taste of his death. Well not really but it made her feel batter to think that way. It helped to think about ways to kill Wade, kept her mind strayed from Logan and Victor. She could strangle him with her bare hands. That would feel amazing to squeeze the life out of him. That or she could snap his neck. What would it feel to break his bones? Delightful, she was sure of it.

He still hadn't filled her in with what the hell was going on. She was in dire need to know too. She had to know what was going on before she killed him. She had to know why she was tied to a chair, she had to know what reasons he had for doing everything that he had done. It would help her feel more at ease if she knew exactly what was going on. All she knew was that it had to do something with revenge. But revenge about what? She tried hard not to move when Wade glanced her way. Whatever it was, she really had no part of it, that she was sure of. She had no part of this new Wade's life, so what was she here bound to a chair? She would have asked if it weren't for the tape over her mouth. Speaking of tape, she was starting to itch under the adhesive. Why does one always itch when they have no way to scratch themselves? Very annoying, she thought.

As much as she didn't want to, she thought about the brothers. She thought about the wonderful night she had spent with Logan, and then she thought about what she was sure she really wanted; Victor. She shut her eyes in attempt to block everything else out. She felt like a horrible person. A very horrible person, which no doubt she was now. She had slept with Logan, and didn't regret a moment of it, but yet she wanted the unknown that was Victor. She clenched her jaw in anger at herself. After all of this was said and done, if she lived, how was she going to face them? She really was a horrible person. But how was she to know the night after she had sex with Logan that Victor would show back up into her life, knocking her entire world off balance? Answer was she didn't know. So did this mean she still was a bad person. She sighed without making a sound. It had to mean she was still a bad person. She had tried to bury those feelings of Victor which meant that they were just buried, not gone like she had wanted them to be. She had gone into a relationship with Logan with feelings still for Victor. But she hadn't thought to ever see Victor again. She really hadn't thought to see him. Stupid bitch, she thought to herself angrily.

"You have no idea what this is really about do you?" asked Wade as he turned to look at her. She shook her head no at him, she couldn't very well answer him because she had tape over her mouth, tape that made her itch. She did want to know what was going on though. She did have that right. "So he never told you. He never told you how he cut off my head with the help of his damned brother?" he asked. She looked at him more than confused. Cut off his head? How the hell was he still alive if he had his head cut off? And sure enough sitting here looking at him, he had a damned head. So what the hell was he talking about? She knew that Wade was always crazy, but this new Wade really was a new crazy she hadn't encountered before.

She narrowed her eyes at him, hoping to communicate with her eyes. He laughed at her. He came close to her and leaned down in front of her. He was not the Wade she remembered, he looked like some freak science experiment gone wrong. Scarred lips, scar around his neck, pale and bald, grotesque. He came close enough that his breath danced across her skin. Funny, even his breath had no odor. She would have been more okay with a rancid stench than just nothing. It made her feel like he was a ghost and that was why she couldn't smell him. Like he really didn't exist. No scent almost meant no existence to her. "I scare you." he said with a smile. She couldn't help but snort. She was not afraid of Wade, or was she? He was a lot stronger than her, and he was, different. So maybe she did fear him. Maybe she did shake in her boots because of him.

He grasped her chin roughly between his thumb and forefinger. "I am not the only one who is different. You have changed yourself girl. Or should I say woman? Yes, I will say woman. You have grown a lot into yourself. No longer that girl at Liberty Island." he said as he reveled in the feel of her smooth cheek. She tried to speak at him, but the tape hindered her abilities to do so. She didn't want to talk about how she had changed, she wanted to know what was going on. He laughed. "There is plenty of time to figure out what is going on here." he said as he yet came closer to her. He kissed her on the mouth, the tape was the only thing that stop her from feeling his lips, his gross scarred lips. She shivered in disgust. She squeezed her eyes shut as he moaned against the tape. She felt her stomach do that flip it does when someone feels like they are going to puke.

She would have kicked him but he had tied her legs to the chair too. He moved away from her smiling. "It must be hard to like Logan, but be in-" he started to say, but she started screaming against the tape. She didn't want him to know about her relationship with brothers, even though he already knew. He chuckled and started to pace again. She sighed and looked around the room before growing still, afraid to be hit again.

They were in a windowless room in some sort of deserted base, or so kind of underground facility. She hadn't really seen where she had been brought to. All she knew it sort of looked like a deserted base that was underground. She knew it was underground too because she could smell damp soil through the walls. "I am going to kill them both for what they did to me. He doesn't want me to do so, but I am going to." mumbled Wade to himself. She watched him. What was he talking about? Was he talking about having his head cut off again? "Yes, I am talking about that." he said, his voice softer, sounding more like the Wade she remembered. She looked at him utterly baffled. He turned to her, his eyes not bearing the hard edge that he had moments before, he looked some what softer, more like the old Wade. "I was chosen Rox." he said, his voice all the old Wade Wilson. She leaned forward as if in question.

"I was chosen by Stryker to be the weapon." he said, his eyes closing. "I am no longer Wade Wilson. I am Deadpool." he said opening his eyes, again they had that hard edge. He smiled at her wickedly. "Stryker made me indestructible too, just like Logan, only difference is I am better. I am better than them all. Stryker wanted me to be his pet. Now he is trying to use me to get Logan back to try and fix the mistake that is me. He thinks he has control over me enough that I am doing this for him. After the two brothers cut my head off, Stryker came back for me. He put me back together, and he thinks his program is controlling me. But I am not being controlled. When Logan and Victor come for you, I am going to kill them both. And then I am going to kill Stryker. Maybe even kill you." he said with a harsh laugh. "He wants to do this to Logan, but I won't let him. I am just going to kill them. I will make them all pay for what they have done to me." he whispered, his voice soft again.

It made more sense than it should have, but at the same time she was still confused. The only thing she cared about now was that Wade- no Deadpool, was going to try to kill Logan and Victor. Kill them, and possibly herself. She had to get out of here. She had to free herself and kill Wade. She needed to kill Wade, and then she had to kill Stryker. After that she would figure out what the hell she was doing with her life, but now she had to devise a plan. In the back of her mind though, she was happy that ginger wasn't here to suffer either.

It had been a miracle that Ginger had seen her own death, giving her reason to leave. Rox just wished she had been smart enough to leave too. She should never had stayed. But even if she had fled too, it wouldn't have stopped this. No, it couldn't have stopped this outcome.

Xxxxxxxxx

He had to find her, he had followed her scent now for two days, and he wasn't giving up. He still trekked on and didn't let his fatigue get the better of him. Logan was there too, but he didn't matter, well he didn't matter to Victor anyways. They both shared the common cause of finding Rox. He stopped and scented the air. He was still heading in the right direction, he could smell the lilacs, but he was beginning to think he had lost her again. Logan stopped next to him, panting with effort. He side glanced his younger brother and instantly swallowed the urge to hit him. It would be nice to finish what they had started, but yet, he had other things to worry about.

Victor! She had screamed his name, not Logan's. He wondered how that made his brother feel. He had just sexed the woman up, and she had already forgotten about him. "Victor, I don't know what kind of sorted past the two of you really had, I just want you to know Rox is mine." Logan growled. It was the first time either of them had spoken since they had been tracking her and Wade. Victor sighed. Logan had changed a lot and he wondered if that was because of the memory loss or was it because this was the man Logan chose to be when he left the squad.

Victor laughed at Logan. "See Jimmy, that is where you are wrong. Rox belongs to no man." he stated matter of factly. And it was exactly how Victor had felt, or how he felt now. He had taken a while to realize that. Rox did not belong to no one. Victor liked to think she belonged to him, that she was only his woman, but she was so strong willed and choose who belonged to her. If anyone belonged to anyone, it was he who belonged to her. It was hard to come to realization that he was not in control.

Victor knew too as soon as she had cried his name out when Wade had taken her, he was the one that belonged to her. He wanted to feel sorry for Logan because he truly didn't remember the past, so he didn't remember that there were grudges between them, but he couldn't feel sorry for him. He couldn't feel sorry for the man that had slept with the woman he had been searching so hard for. He couldn't feel sorry for the man who had sex with the woman that he would give his life for. He stopped for a moment and blinked. Would he really give his life for her? He closed his eyes and thought about his dream Rox. He thought about how she had screamed his name. Yes, he would give his life for him. He swallowed hard. Very hard. It was tough not to be incognito, but even harder for him to realize that he would lay his life down for the woman. The woman he had yet to really taste. He shook his head hard and tried to rid himself of such thoughts.

Again the sound of her screaming his name fueled his need to get to her. He started off again, following her scent through the thick forest with Logan hot on his heals. Victor ran as quickly as he could. He had to get to her. He had to save her from whatever Wade had in store for her. He ran and ran and ran. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. And then he came to a stop, a fast abrupt stop. His nose to the wind as he breathed deeply. He growled and punched a tree.

He had lost her scent. It just disappeared. His entire body tingled with anger. "Can you smell her?" he asked Logan. "No, I lost her scent too." he said breathlessly. Victor growled and turned back and tried to find where exactly he had lost her scent. Had he gone so far without noticing that he couldn't smell her any longer? It was fifteen minutes that he had been running without smelling her. Fifteen minutes was a long time to be running in the wrong direction.

He found himself standing in front of a large oak tree. This was where her scent disappeared. He stepped closer to the tree and touched it. He couldn't help but laugh at what he felt. What the hell was going on here? "The tree isn't real. It feels like rubber." he said as he looked to Logan. Logan, just confused as he was reached out and stroked a hand down the rubber tree. This was a huge, rubber, oak tree. This was very ludicrous. Victor's fingers traced the rubber bark.

Both brothers laughed, but then stopped and looked at each other. Logan swallowed hard and looked away. It was becoming apparent that Victor wasn't going to give up until he got what he wanted. And he just happened to want the same thing as Logan did. But was Rox worth fighting for? He was starting to have his doubts about her. He did care for her a lot but was she really worth fighting his brother over? He wanted to say no because she had screamed Victor's name and not his. He of course had to help Victor save her. But after this entire ordeal where would he stand with Rox? Caring wasn't love and he understood that. He cared for her, and he would like to think that one day they could love each other. Was it to be so though? Could he love a woman who so clearly wanted to be with his brother?

He sighed. He wasn't even sure she wanted Victor. Just because she had screamed his name doesn't mean that she didn't want Logan. Right? When he looked back to Victor he shook his head. The feral was pushing at the tree. Logan started to help and after several good pushes the tree fell over and bounced a few times on the forest floor due to the fact that it was rubber. Underneath the tree they found a metal door that read bomb shelter.

Both couldn't help but laugh, again. This was very bizarre. They were about to go head first into a bomb shelter. Comical. Very Comical. Victor reached down and opened the hatch's door and peered into the darkness. Even though there was darkness he knew that they were in the right place. He was hit with her scent and he smiled. He found the ladder and climbed down into the darkness without a second though or a plan if there was something down there waiting for him. Once he stepped off the ladder he stilled. He moved out of the way enough for Logan to climb down but that didn't stop him from sniffing the air.

"Fred?" asked Victor into the darkness as Logan too stepped off the ladder. "Yeah Victor, it's me." said Fred in a deeper voice than Victor remembered. It was a deep gutteral voice that made Victor wonder aobut what had happened to Fred. With a sigh Fred switched on a light and slurped on his large container drink. Victor and Logan's eyes widened but for different reasons. Victor looked stunned because this was not the Fred he remembered. This was a much larger Fred. Logan looked stunned simply because of the mass of this man who sat before them on the ground.

"Fred what is going on here?" asked Victor as he came closer to Fred. Fred just stared up at Victor as he continued to slurp on his drink. Silence other than the constant slurping sound, filled the air. "Fred answer me!" bellowed Victor as he again stepped closer. He didn't have time for Fred's stupid games. He had to find her and he had to find her soon. "I am not afraid of you, Victor." said Fred, spittle and slushy dripping down his chin as he spoke. "You should be afraid of me. In fact you should be fucking terrified." Victor said in a voice that dripped with his longing to kill the bigger man.

"Nope, not afraid of you. I have bigger problems than to be afraid of you." said Fred before he started to guzzle down his drink again. Victor looked back at Logan, momentarily confused. "Fred, I am going to kill you." said Victor as he looked back at Fred. "No you won't. I know where she is and you aren't going to kill me because I know." said Fred with a lopsided grin. "That is were you are wrong Fred. I can track her through scent. I can find her without your damned help. So either you make my time worthwhile or I kill you where you sit." demanded Victor as he pushed his nails forth, becoming more feral. He was going to really kill Fred if he didn't talk.

Fred just laughed. "You really don't get it do you? You are dumber than I thought." said Fred as he continued to laugh. "It is a trap." said Fred, all serious now.

Victor sighed. "Of course it is a trap." said Victor and Logan at the same time. "No, see that is where the trap is different than you think. Wade thinks that he can kill the two of you for revenge when you show up, but he is wrong. You think maybe Logan is the target because of the adamantium. You think maybe Stryker will make a better weapon with him and that is why you were lead here. Again you are wrong. All very wrong. The true objective is her. Crazy as it sounds he needs the two of you to make her the weapon he has been trying to make this entire time. Two years he says he has been observing her. He said she is the perfect candidate. He says he wishes he knew before that she was as strong as she is now. Her only weakness is the two of you. He will kill you both, he will let Wade do away with the two of you. And then she will be the weapon." said Fred with a laugh.

This information did surprise Victor. He didn't have to ask who he was. He knew Fred meant Stryker. So this was the true plan. Stryker had thought of every aspect to get what he wanted. But had he thought about Fred telling him the plan? Or did Stryker plan that too?

"I am not afraid of you. I am not. But Victor, Logan, I am afraid of her if they succeed. She is at the end of this chamber. I am supposed alert Stryker of your arrival. But I won't. Go get her. Try to kill Wade, which I doubt you can do. Just hurry and leave. It is the least I can do for her. You know I liked her once. I have to repay her for what I have done. She was my friend and I turned my back on her." said Fred in an apologetic tone. "Get her as far away from here as you can." whispered Fred as he started to doze off. He was going to sleep so when Stryker found out about this, he could just say he had been asleep.

Both brothers looked at Fred. He was already starting to snore. Victor shrugged and started into the direction of where Fred had pointed. He was going to get her back and he was going to protect her. No one was going to touch her. No one was going to harm her. He was going to make sure of that. \

Xxxxxxxxxxx

He swerved the car when she screamed. Luckily there was no one else on the road that could have been hurt because of it. He pulled to the side and helped her calm down. "Ginger. Ginger hun wake up." he said over and over again as he patted the side of her soft cheek. She struggled against him though. When she finally woke though she slapped him hard in the face. Remy reared back in pain and his power surged uncontrollably and knocked her into the window. When all was said and done he had a bruised cheek and she had a bleeding skull.

She cried in pain as she touched the bleeding spot on her forehead and Remy rubbed the side of his cheek. "What the hell Ginger?" he asked as he looked at her. He noticed then that she was bleeding. "Shit." he whispered as he pulled her closer to him. She wasn't bleeding a lot, just a little bit, but the spot on her head looked like it hurt. It could have been worse though. "I am so sorry Ginger." he said as he dabbed the blood away with his shirt. "No Remy I am sorry. I was having a bad dream." she whispered as she winced when his shirt pressed against her wound.

"Are you sure it was a dream?" he asked.

"Yes, unless aliens are going to steel my treasure. I am sure it was a dream." she whispered. She felt dumb. She had screamed over a stupid pirate versus alien dream. But he just laughed playfully. "Well now we look like we have been fighting. People are going to think we abuse each other." he said, in hopes to make her smile. It worked too. She smiled up at him and he kissed her cheek. He still wasn't sure what this was between them. But it was something to where he could get away with kissing her.

"So where are we?" she asked. He pulled away from her and thought. He actually had lost track of where they were. "I believe we are in Montana." he said. She looked at him very confused. "So instead of just driving to Montana like we should have done seeing how it was closer to Enderby, but instead we drove to North Dakota only to end up in Montana?" asked Ginger. Remy laughed. "Remy, do you even know where we are going?" she asked as she fingered the wound on her head.

"Yeah we are going to Louisiana." he said as he tugged on a bit of her pretty red hair. "Remy if we are going to Louisiana then you are going the wrong way." she said.

"Well I was going to surprise you with something." he said.

"What were you going to surprise me with?" she asked confused.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." he said with a smiled.

She just frowned at him. "What if I have a vision about it?" she asked him after starting t him for ten long minutes.

"Then you keep it to yourself and you pretend to be surprised." he said with a smile. She giggled at him and leaned towards him and kissed him gently. He broke this kiss and looked at her. She smiled up at him and tugged a strand of his hair like he had done to her. Both laughed and he turned and started driving again.

They drove in silence until the sun started to sink, telling them it was time to find a place to stay. It was his turn to pay for the hotel so he pulled off at this small little place. So far they have had luck in finding nice little places to sleep. Yet they haven't run into any hotels that were dirty or too frightening to stay at.

Again they lucked out, this was a nice place. He was beginning to think that she was his lucky charm, he had never had this much good fortune in picking places to stay. They went to their room and found that they had been given the wrong room. They had asked for a room with two beds and ended up again with a one bed bedroom. He shrugged and she did too. It didn't matter. They have slept together a few times to the point it didn't bother them anymore.

They both looked at each other, one thing on both of their minds. A shower. "I get first shower." she squealed as she ran towards the bathroom. "That isn't fair." Remy said as he grabbed her around the middle gently so he get to the shower first. She giggled as he picked her up and placed her behind him. He ran as fast as he could into the bathroom and shut the door in her face. He laughed in triumph and started to undress. She flung the door open about the time he was removing his shirt. "I called it first." she teased as she tried to pull him out of the bathroom.

He laughed and pulled her into his arms instead of letting her pull him out of the bathroom. "How about we shower together?' he asked as he started into her eyes. He looked so serious too. Her eyes widened and she started to feel uncomfortable. She like him but she didn't think that she was ready for something like this. "I don't think that would be appropriate." she whispered. He started to laugh. She stomped her foot when the door shut in her face again. She had been too stunned to even notice that he had walked her out of the bathroom. She heard the door lock and she pounded against it. "That wasn't fair, Remy." she growled at him. That was Rox rubbing off on her. "Not my fault you fell for it." he said as he started the shower.

Two hours later they both laid in bed, with Ginger still sulking. She had to take a cold shower, and it still pissed her off. It pissed her off a lot actually, and he actually felt bad because of it. "I am sorry, we should have just showered together." he said in hopes to make her laugh. She just sighed though. She it was one of those loud sighs that said leave me alone. He rolled over to face her and she had her back to him. It was the only way she could hide her smile. She was planning on making him feel like crap so she could get back at him and so far it was working.

"Ginger, I am really sorry." he said as he stroked her back. She tingled under his touch and she was having a hard time keeping the plan up. He noticed her shiver though and he ran with it. He leaned forward and kissed her neck and she groaned. "You make it hard for me to make you feel bad." she giggled as she turned over to look at him. He smiled down at her and she smiled at him too. "I do feel bad, but I am telling you we should have just showered together." he said.

"Maybe next time." she whispered as she caressed his cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. But that was when a vision took over her. She saw a child, and that was all she saw. She broke the kiss and looked up at him, scared. She wasn't ready for children and she was sure that was what her vision was about. If she had sex with Remy tonight she would walk away a mother. She closed her eyes and told him what she saw.

He too was not ready for such a thing and he pulled away from her as if she had the plague. Her chest hurt because of it too. After a moment of staring at each other they both fell asleep, a foot apart, afraid to touch each other. So much for having a goodnight, she thought as she fell into a fretful sleep. What would she be like as a mother? She shook those thoughts from her mind. She wasn't willing to find out yet.

**A.N. Again sorry for gramatical errors. I don't have time to smooth them out**.


	9. Chapter 9: Made for Each Other

**Okay sorry for the delay. I got done with school yay, but I am having trouble trying to get back into writing this. Warning: I didn't proof read this at all. I got so tired of looking at it to be honest. I think it is good, I just got super tired of looking at it, so if there is gramatical errors... I am sorry. i might take it down and fix them, but I might not so I guess just look over them. this could be worse... remember that lol. well let me know if it was good or if it sucked. I will try to build a story line here so I don't forget what I was going with this again. So if it takes awhile dont get mad.**

She continued to watch him pace in front of her. It was really an awful sight; the pacing. Back and forth, to and fro. It was driving her mad, and to the point of dizziness. How could someone pace that much and not get sick of it themselves? She sure was sick of it now, should he be sick too? She was sure that he should have been winded by now. He should have been winded from the pacing, even sweating because of it. But he hardly breathed, and there was no sweat on his brow. It was amazing for the most part how human he looked but how much of the human body's basic reaction to elements and exertion that he seemed to be lacking. He was purely amazing, but only on that scientific level.

She felt stiff from sitting so long. Her back ached, as well as her legs. She wanted to move, just wished she could stretch her legs. She wanted to run and move her muscles, even sweat. If she moved, though, she paid the price. It was hard not to want to scream at him to stop, and thrash against her bonds. Yet, even though she wanted to move, she sat straight, unmoving except her eyes. Her eyes followed him. She was getting a headache from his pacing too. Or maybe it was because he made her dizzy that made her have a headahce.

"You don't like it when I pace?" he asked as he stopped and looked at her. She shook her head no and he just laughed. "I don't like when you lie to me. But I do like doing things you don't like. Makes up for you lying to me I suppose" he whispered. Rox couldn't help but look at him like she wasn't sure what he was talking about. Was he talking about her how she just shook her head no when he asked her if the pacing bothered him? He had to be speaking about that. "I should kill you now… get it over with" he mumbled as he looked over to her.

She glared at him. She hoped her eyes told him to stay the hell away from her. "Or should I just… no I couldn't." he said as he stepped towards her. What is he doing? She wondered as she looked up into his eyes. He touched the side of her face, and it was a gentle caress. "I liked you once. I am not sure why I never acted on it, though. What a match we would have made. Wade and Roxundra. It has a nice ring to it." he said, his voice sounding more like the Wade she had once knew. He leaned down and licked the side of her face unexpectedly. She cringed at the feel of his rough tongue against her skin. She mumbled protests into the tape over her mouth. He laughed at her dismay and backed away.

"You taste better than I thought." he teased. He was toying with her. He was Deadpool so he had no interest in her but he saw the way her eyes threatened him, and he liked that. He liked to think of the danger there would be in just tasting her without her consent. The need to have her suddenly drove him mad.

He circled behind her and lowered his head so he could brush his scarred lips across the flesh of her exposed neck. Her stomach flipped and she felt completely sick. "I wonder what it would be like to be inside you." he whispered into her hair. Chills swept up and down her entire body. "You would like that wouldn't you?" he asked in a teasing voice. She shivered under his gaze and he laughed at her.

She closed her eyes and thought of Victor. If she was going to die, and or be raped in the process she was going to think of something that made her happy. Why Victor made her happier than the thought of Logan made her again realize that she really cared for Victor even though she hadn't seen him a long while. It didn't matter how long she had spent away from him, she couldn't get him out of her mind then, now, or even in the future. He was planted in her mind like a seed, and he would never leave. He would keep growing and growing until she went mad with need to be with him. She could only hope she lived long enough to see his blue eyes once more before Wade killed her and or possibly raped her.

She opened her eyes again as she started to hear noises from outside of the door. It had to be Victor, it had to be. For a moment she doubted that she was right. But the door swung open and then she smelled his scent. She tried to turn her head to look at him but she couldn't. She wanted so bad to just see him. It didn't matter though, she would see him in her own due time.

Instantly a fight broke out. There was sounds behind her. Loud sounds. Sounds like metal breaking, and growls. Suddenly Wade was tossed like a doll in front of her and he fell, blood seeping from numerous wounds. She knew as he fell he wasn't dead. She wished he was but she knew in her heart that he wasn't. His eyes flicked her way and there was a sick twist in there. He looked all Deadpool at that moment. Crazy and scarred. He was getting a rush from this and she knew he was. He could fall, go through the steps of death, and then come back instantly. She could do the same but he didn't feel the way she did. In fact she was sure he didn't feel at all. But when his eyes shut he wasn't Deadpool anymore.

Her eyes stayed on Wade, he looked more like the old Wade when he was 'asleep'. "Hurry and untie her." she heard. She knew that voice, she knew it very well. She looked up finally from Wade to Victor, who stood over Wade's body. She hadn't notcied him there before. Relief flooded her like a tidal wave. His blue eyes pierced hers and she had never been so happy to see those eyes. Intense blue eyes that haunted her at night sometimes. He was so handsome, and he looked so angry as well as afraid.

Then she saw Logan, coming towards her. His claws were unsheathed, and his eyes held regret. She hadn't even noticed that she could smell him too until then. She had been so transfixed on the Wade and Victor that she hadn't even noticed that Logan had come too to save her. And why wouldn't he come to see her? She felt horrible for not thinking that he too would also be her hero. She swallowed hard and watched him cut her bonds. He then ripped the tape from her mouth, making her screech in pain. Maybe she deserved it, but then again she couldn't help what had happened. She glared up at Logan and he just shook his head in slight apology. She sighed as he bent down to her tied legs. He cut those bonds too and then stood back up. She rubbed her raw wrists and waited until they healed. She sighed happily as they did so.

"Hurry, lets get out of here." said Logan as he pulled her to her feet. "But he isn't dead." she protested as Logan pulled and Victor pushed her towards the door. "We know, but we can't kill him. Neither of us is strong enough to kill him." said Victor gruffly. "But he is incapacitated. Take this opportunity to kill him." she growled as she pulled away from the brothers. They might not of had the strength to take him down but surely the could kill a fallen foe. She looked back to where Wade should have been, but he was no longer there. Confusion gripped her, as well as the feeling that she should have felt sooner; happiness. They were here saving her, and she just now realized this wasn't a dream. No one had pinched her but she felt the pinching sting on her arm.

"Come on." said Logan as he grabbed her elbow again. They went to move but a blade stopped them. Wade came up behind them, and pushed Victor away so he could get close to Rox. He grabbed her by the hair and with his sword that protruded from his knuckles, he slit her throat. Her eyes widened and blood seeped from the wound like a blood waterfall. She fell to the ground, blood splattering on the ground, her hand coming up to cover her wound. She heard a distinctive growl, a growl she had grown used to those years ago. Victor's growl was furious, and was a growl meant to kill. Again she couldn't see what was happening though. All she heard was the noises of battle.

From what she heard, it was a hard battle. She hear the snapping of jaws, the angry hisses and snarls of ferals. She heard the snicker of Wade. She heard the sound of men hitting each other. The sound of skin tearing. The sound of blood staining the ground. She smelled it too. She smelled Victor and Logan working hard to save her, yet she still didn't smell Wade.

Beneath her fingers she felt the flesh reforming, healing. It was always strange to watch her own body heal rapidly, but it was another to feel it. To feel the flesh knitting together, the blood seeping back into the wound, like everything that had just happened was being put into rewind. It was five minutes until her throat was healed, but she was still too weak to move. At first all she could do was stare down at her blood on the floor. It was a pool of blood. It would have been her own death pool if she hadn't had this healing complex. She felt as if deaths cold fingers trailed down her spine menacingly every time she cheated death.

She did look up though, finally over herself cheating death once again, and watched as Victor sank his canines into Wade's throat as Logan stabbed his claws into Wade's heart. She knew it wouldn't kill Wade, but it would slow him down.

Both men looked so satisfied with themselves. Victor wore a look of fury she had never seen before. Her heart fluttered because she knew that look to be a look of a man who was afraid of loosing someone. He would probably never voice it to her, but he was afraid of losing her. And to be honest she was afraid of losing him. But she was also afraid of losing Logan. Her heart instantly felt heavy with guilt. She was so guilty that she looked at Wade instead who actually seemed as if he were in pain.

They let go of Wade and his body slipped to the floor and Victor turned instantly to see if Rox was okay while Logan stood over the body. He spoke to her with his eyes, they asked her a dozen questions but she could only answer one for him. "I am alright." she whispered. He nodded. It was not the answer he wanted. He knew she was okay, he wanted to know other things. He wanted to know what his heart already to told him to be true. He wanted her to voice it so he wouldn't have too. His eyes traveled to her healed neck and he breathed easy. What would he have done if she didn't have those same healing powers? Would he have been taken out of this trance she had him in? Or would he have gone mad with fury and loss? Probably the latter.

He grabbed her elbow gently and pulled her to her feet. "Lets go." he said. "But we need to try and kill him." she again protested to the brothers. Were they not in understanding that Wade needed to be dealt with? "We are going to have to figure out how to kill him. Until then we have to run." said Logan as he started to lead the way to safety.

She looked back one final time and watched as Wade's bleeding body twitched. "Hurry." she heard Victor yell at her and finally her body took over. She ran with them, now needing to get the hell out of this place. Her feet carried her as fast as she could go. As they exited into the main hall she saw a sleeping blob of a man. It took her a moment to realize that it was Duke. She went to stop but Victor pushed her on. "Don't worry about him. I will explain later." he said as he placed her hands on the ladder and urged her to climb up behind Logan. She went on instinct even though her mind screamed at her to stay and try to deal with Wade. Maybe the two of them knew what was best.

When they got above ground again Logan started to run, everyone following him. "Where are we going to go?" she asked as she too ran. "I don't know but we can't go back to your place." he said over his shoulder. "What about my bike?" she growled like a child who wanted a toy. He had to laugh though. She was a woman who wanted her bike. "I ain't leaving her." she growled as she started to lead the way to her house. It was something she couldn't leave behind. It reminded her of Ginger. She had to have that remembrance because she was afraid she would never see her sister again. "But she can only hold two not three." Logan protested as he started to follow her blindly through the thick forest.

"Murph has one at my house I have been working on for him. He will understand when he comes to get it and its not there." she said as she continued to run at a break neck speed. She hand't noticed that the brothers actually had to exert a lot of energy just to keep up with her. "Murph will kill you if you steal his bike." said Logan a few paces behind her. "You obviously don't know Murph then. He will understand." she growled at him. Victor growled too. He didn't like all this inside conversation between the two of them. Just like he also didn't like the smell of his brother still on Rox's skin.

She glanced back at Victor, her eyes telling him not to worry. It eased his fears. It also softened his heart even more for her. He hadn't wanted to forgiver her. But he was having a hard time not too. It was as if on impulse he would be forgiving, no matter if he didn't want to be. He wanted to kill Logan, and he wanted to throttle her. But yet…. He wanted to just forget about it all because he knew deep down he had won her. She would walk away from this with him, not Logan. But what did he really have to offer her? He hadn't really thought about anything else other than bedding her and killing her. He was now understanding that wouldn't be enough for him. He would have to do more than bed her. He was going to have to give her his heart, because he knew she would demand it of him.

He would demand her heart too though. He wasn't going to walk away from her empty handed. He had traveled too far, and looked too long for her not to love him, he realized. He wanted the one thing from her that no other had really given him: unconditional love. His father had beat him, told him he was a freak and the reason his mother had died. His father never loved him. His father had loved Jimmy. And Jimmy had left him. His entire life was filled with a lot of people who never truly loved him. Rox was the one. She was the one who would love him and he knew that. There was something about her and he knew that something meant that she was forever his, no matter what. She was always going to love him, and she would never leave him like the rest had done. He knew that only Rox could give him that. Maybe that was why it was so easy to forgive her for screwing his brother, well that and the fact that she had no idea that Victor was going to enter her life again.

He growled at himself. He was getting soft and he still didn't understand how she had so much incredible power over him. He was going to find out though. He was determined. One way or another he was going to figure out what this controlling power was. He knew part of it was love but there had to be more to it. He hadn't loved her those years ago when he had first met her. That was how he knew there was more to this. He shook his head and just kept running behind her with effort. He had time to figure it out, he didn't need to worry about it now.

She was the first to get to the house, proving that she was faster than the other two. Victor emerged after her, and then Logan. She hopped on her motorcycle and Victor climbed on before her. She tensed instantly, not used to this proximity with him. Hesitantly she placed her hands on his waist, his strong waist. She pressed herself as close as she dared and her eyes shut as she took in his scent. He smelled of sweat and earth. She had always liked the way he smelled. She had also been haunted by his scent. She opened her eyes and she looked to Logan. He was trying his hardest not to look at her, at the two of them. Her stomach flipped and she felt disgusted with herself. She had to be the biggest bitch on the face of the planet. She sat up and just tried to put space between her and Victor. She was tired of feeling like a bitch though, could she really help who her heart desire? Did she have any control on the feral need to be with Victor? She didn't think so. But why did she feel so incredibly guilty?

She looked back to Victor who acquainted himself with her bike. He wasn't so much of a biker as Logan and her were, but he was willing to try anything to get them the hell out of there. He couldn't help but smile at their closeness. She felt amazing pressed against him. He could definitely get used to this biker thing just for her, as long as she sat behind him as she did now. Her hands making fists of his black overcoat excited him. This was truly amazing and he caught himself turning to tell her. He swallowed hard and turned back around, forgetting what he was going to tell her when saw the look that Logan was giving him. It was only a courtesy not to rub it in.

Logan of course didn't have the same feelings for her as Victor had, but it still hurt to lose her.

He turned the key at the same time Logan did on Murphy's motorcycle. Both engines blazed with fury and before anything else could be said they were gone. Leaving only the scent of burnt rubber on the wind.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They stopped hours later and she climbed off the bike, stiff for sitting astride a bike for more then six hours. She looked at the hotel that Victor had stopped at. It was a small hotel and it was miles and miles away from Wade or whoever he wanted to call himself now. Victor climbed off the motorcycle and instantly came close to her. It felt good for him to be near. She liked the feel of him being close to her, but it also came with a price.

Logan stared at them both with so much growing animosity that it hurt to look at him. She moved to go stand next to Logan. But Victor grabbed her elbow. She looked back at Victor with a hiss. He let her go, his heart turning solid in fear that he was actually about to lose her. "Rox?" he whispered in desperation. She turned and looked at him. Her eyes were yielding to him and he sighed in understanding. She went to Logan. She tried to place both hands on the side of his face but he recoiled. He didn't want her to pity him because she had chose to follow her heart. She drew her hands to her chest and looked up into his smoldering eyes. There was sadness there, but something else she did not recognize.

She did not see that he understood. She was simply following her heart, or her feral instinct. No matter what, Victor would be who she always wanted. If she had chosen Logan, in her heart it would always be Victor. It would never be anyone else but Victor and Logan understood this.

He leaned towards her and whispered, "I will always cherish you, but I cannot sit back and watch this. As soon as you saw him I should have known. But I know now. He adores you, as well as you him. I do not know all about your past with him, but I see that we will not share a future together other than friends."

He drew away, showing her a simple smile. "I am leaving now. I cannot stay. We are a greater risk together to get caught. But alone we can travel hard and create distance better." Logan said. "I agree." said Victor as he again came to stand close to her. "I don't. We have to figure out how to kill him. We must stick together. I also don't want you to leave" she protested as she looked at them both. But both in unison shook their heads. "We will figure it out but we must separate." said Logan. He hoped that she understood that he did cherish her, and he would always be her friend, but he needed time away from her. He needed some time to heal. This was not breaking his heart, but it still was painful. This was a woman he could have learned to love. He would always look back on her with a smile though. He touched her cheek and smiled.

Tears sprung into her eyes as she knew that she was defeated on the subject. He was going to leave. "How will we reach you?" she asked as she touched Logan's arm, holding his arms so he continued to touch her face. He was so warm, and inviting. It was hard to forget their night together. "You won't reach me. I think it is for the best. We must go our separate ways so we can live." he said. She couldn't help but feel like he was being over dramatic. It made no sense to run, though. It made sense to her to stand and fight. She was tired of running. She wanted this to end so she could have a peaceful life. She wanted to know that her future held nothing but peace. She didn't want to always have to look over her shoulder and wonder if this was the day she would have to run again or have to fight.

She opened her mouth but he just turned and got on the motorcycle. He was going to ride away on the wind without looking back. He wasn't going to look back on the woman who hurt him. It would have been so much worse though if he had actually fallen in love with her. "Goodbye." he said as he looked at her over her shoulder. She smiled sadly at him and hurried and hugged him before he could protest. She felt a laugh rumble through him and she knew then he would be okay.

When she let him go, Victor stepped forward. "We have unfinished business you know." he stated as he stared his brother in the eye. "It would seem so. But I think now we could call ourselves even, don't you think?" he asked as his eyes skimmed over Rox. Victor looked her way and he nodded ever so slightly. It made her angry. It angered her so much that tears rolled down her face. She had turned into a bargain between brothers, and it was all because she hadn't been smart enough to choose the man she really wanted. Of course she hadn't known this would happen, but she should have had some sort of notion. She would have liked to think that Ginger didn't know about this, because if she did it was very shitty that she never spoke about it.

Before she knew it she was waving goodbye to Logan who rode away on Murphy's bike. "What are we going to do Victor?" she asked, wondering why she stood here with him now. He looked at her and gave her an honest answer. "I don't know." he whispered as his hand slipped into hers. She looked down as their fingers twined together. This was as foreign to her as it was for him. But she understood now. She stared down at their hands and she finally understood.

No matter if Victor never showed up he would always have her heart. Why? Because they were made for each other. That is what was so unexplained between them. There was only the explanation that they were put on this earth to be together. Her heart danced wildly in her chest as understanding passed over her. She got it now, and she knew he felt the same way. Him and her never had been together intimately but just standing here holding hands it felt like they had been together forever.

Logan could have never shared something so deep with her. No way in her life would she have been able to forget Victor. He would have always loomed over her in the shadows of her mind because her very blood sang for him. She was more feral than she would like to say. It was like certain animals that once they found their mate they stayed with them forever. Well she was Victor's mate, and they were to always be together. Oddly enough she didn't feel overwhelmed by it either.

She looked up into his blue eyes that softened just for her. It was odd to feel such an overwhelming urge to find her, to taste her like he had been longing to do, but now that she was here at his side, he was in no hurry. They had all the time in the world so he was willing to take his time. She was his, and he was hers.

"I want him dead." she said, her voice pulling him out of his thoughts as well as hers. "I can't be happy Victor until Wade is dead." she said as she pulled her hand out of his. He nodded. He understood her feelings. "We will figure it out." he said.

Instantly she started to withdraw into herself. As happy as this moment had been for the two of them, it was now over. They had to figure out what to do about Wade, and Stryker. "Stay here I will go get the room." he said as he started towards front of the hotel.

Xxxxxxxx

They settled into a hotel room and the phone rang. "Hello." answered Rox as she picked up the receiver. "Rox, It's me, Logan."

"Logan?" she asked confused on why they were talking again so soon. It had been no longer than an hour since he left.

"Ginger contacted me. She said head towards Louisiana and she will get in contact with you when she can. She said she might be able to devise a plan." he said on the other side of the receiver. "We will do that." she said, confused on why Ginger hadn't contacted her instead. She didn't want to ask Logan that question though. "I will talk to you later though, I am still moving." Logan said as he hung up. Rox moved the phone away from her ear and stared at in a moment before she hung up.

"What did he want?" asked Victor as he exited the bathroom, wearing a towel tightly wrapped around his waist. She turned to look at him and couldn't answer his question. She became so caught up with his nearly naked body. He was a well muscled man and he had the right amount of hair on his chest. Not too much and not too little. He looked good and she was having a very hard time thinking.

He cleared his throat, feeling strange under her stare. He had had so many dreams about the two of them and none of those were turning out the way he thought they would in real life. He never thought he would be so soft towards anyone. Yet, when he looked into her eyes he saw that unconditional love that he had been missing his entire life. Everyone in their own way had loved him, he supposed. His father had to love him because he was his son. But his father had loved Jimmy more than he had loved Victor. Jimmy had loved him just because he thought he had too, and in the long run Jimmy had hated him. It was Rox that offered him everything he wanted. Deep down he really believed that she loved him not only because of her feral side but because she really wanted too.

He was sure it was love too. There was no doubt that she loved him, the way he loved her. He just hoped he could get passed his insecurities so he could tell her that he loved her. He closed his eyes and his dream Rox was no where to be seen. There was no need for her when the real Rox sat four feet away from him. He cleared his throat again and opened his eyes to look at her.

"So, what did he say?" he asked as he sat on the bed and ran his hand through his hair.

"He said we need to go towards Louisiana. We need to meet up with Ginger." she said as she stood up and started to head towards the bathroom. It was her turn to shower, she had been kind enough to let her shower first seeing how he was covered with blood and sweat.

"That runt you saved…." his voice trailed off as that day where he first kissed her started to haunt him. She looked back over her shoulder at him and nodded. "Yes, that runt I saved, who is now my sister." she said as she turned back and started to walk to the shower. She closed the door behind her so they wouldn't have to talk anymore. He heard the bolt slide, locking the door behind her. The locked door was useless because he could get into the room if he wanted but again he had all the time in the world. "I… l-l-lov…" and then his voice trailed off. He really needed to work on his communication skills.

He heard the shower start and he could almost see her stripping her clothes off. Her growled under his breath. The thought of her naked so close to him drove him mad. He had all the time in the world to be with her but when he thought of her stepping into the shower, it caused the world to seem like it was going to end tomorrow if he wasn't to be with her.

He smiled to himself. She was finally washing away Jimmy's scent off of her body. He was sure that was what really held him back. The scent and the thought that she wasn't that far out to the sack with Jimmy. He might have to give this a while before he felt okay with sleeping with her after his brother had slept with her.

He didn't want to think of it like this, it was like he was getting Jimmy's sloppy seconds. Except Rox wasn't sloppy. He pulled at his hair in anger. It was going to be very difficult to cope with fact that she had slept with his brother. She knew it was Jimmy, but she couldn't have been sure that Victor would be coming back into her life. It didn't make it any easier to cope with though. "Rox why did you sleep with him?" he growled, his rage growing with the thought of her under his brother.

"Because I thought that he was the one at the time." she said from the shower. Damned her feral hearing, he thought as he looked at the bolted door to the bathroom. He sighed and stood up and got dressed in the clothes that they had just bought at this little mart up the road. He put on the boxers and slipped on a black t-shirt. He tossed the towel in the corner and laid down on the bed. He turned on the television and started to watch a show about a woman with a lot of kids. He rolled his eyes. How could someone want that many kids.

"I want a lot of kids." said Rox as she exited the bathroom wearing only a towel. He snorted, knowing she was kidding. She wasn't so much on the kid type, nor was he. He watched as she picked up her clothes and went back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself. He remembered the day he brought her some clothes so she wouldn't have to walk out into the room with the all the men that they had lived with. He hadn't known why then why he had done it, but he knew now. He didn't want anyone else looking at her.

She came back out, dressed simply in her under where and a t-shirt. He swallowed hard and tried not to think how simple it would be to just rip her clothes off. He sighed and looked away and she eyed him. She knew what he was doing, and she thought it was a good thing that he wasn't going to try and jump her bones on the first night, even though she was having a hard time not wanting to jump his bones.

But she settled on laying next to him, and turning so she could kiss his cheek and say goodnight to him. He grunted and rolled over onto his side and turned the television off. Within moments they were both asleep, unaware how exhausted they both were.


	10. Chapter 10: Lilacs and Leather

Author's Note: Okay well…. There is no fighting in this one, so if anyone was wanting a fight, there isn't one. Second I just figured I would remind everyone that this is rated M. I don't want anyone being like WTF? Um yeah it is Rated M for a reason, so don't be surprised by anything such as language, battle scenes, and even sex. I wrote a fanfic a long time ago in which it was rated m and then put some rated m stuff in it and I was just surprised by all the negative feedback I received. So I am just warning. You have something negative to say about how the content offends you, don't waste your time because to be honest I don't care if it offends anyone. Some people like it so if you don't, don't read it…. Just thought I would give a warning though… See I can be nice JuilieXX. Yeah someone emailed me by this name and was just very rude in their email. I have no idea why people waste there time to be rude to people that they don't even know and then don't let you email them back… JulieXX or whatever your name is you have succeeded in wasting your time and mine… Hope you are happy. Anyways. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I took a lot of feedback into my ideas for this one and thanks to everyone who offered awesome advice!!! I love you all… seriously I do lol. I have had a lot of helpful ideas. I tried to incorporate them all but at the same time keep my own way. I think I did a rather kick ass job lol. Well thanx again and please review!!! It helps a lot and makes me want to write more. BTW I didn't proof this. I get tired of writing and then proofing. It gives me a headache and I am already sick so yeah please be understanding to the mistakes.

"Get your big lazy ass up!" Rox yelled at Victor the third time this morning. It was four in the morning, and they had to get moving. They had distance to cover and they weren't going anywhere when he was still tucked into bed, snoring, loudly. She pulled her rosewood brown hair up into a tight bun as she turned to look at him. He rolled away from her, refusing to get up in his own way. She sighed and tossed his new cloths onto the bed. "Victor get up." she growled, hoping he would catch the intensity in her growl. They had slept too long by her standards, and too well. She hadn't woken up in his arms, but just knowing there was only a few inches between them had almost drove her to madness. His scent, which usually had haunted her for the past years they have been apart, had soothed her like nothing else ever had. She sighed and went back to trying to wake him up.

Victor and Logan wanted to run, so she was determined to make sure they got what they wanted. She had wanted to stay and fight, and if he didn't wake up and get dressed, she was going to indeed get what she wanted. She would like to stand and fight, but after a good night's sleep she was starting to think running wasn't such a bad idea. In fact she was starting to be comfortable with the idea that it wasn't even running. They did need to get information on how to kill Wade, and they had to find Stryker who hadn't shown himself yet. So it wasn't running, it was searching for answers, no matter how dark those answers may be.

Victor growled in his sleep and Rox sighed. She had enough. He needed to get up and she was indomitable to get him out of that bed and onto the road. She snatched the covers off of him and he shot up like rocket because of the instant cold. "Woman it is damned cold. Give me that cover back." he growled at her. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he spoke. He reminded her of a big kid at that moment. A big kid who wasn't going to get his way. "You got a choice here Victor: Stay in that bed? Or come with me?" she asked very seriously with her hands on her hips. She was quite a sight standing there as if she was on a mission to make sure he didn't get a few more hours of much needed sleep. It had been the first night she hadn't haunted his dreams, and now when all he wanted to do was have a peaceful sleep. She wouldn't allow it though.

He looked up at her with drowsy eyes and a raised eyebrow. He sighed and fell back into the bed and started to snore again. He didn't need a cover, he realized, to sleep. She couldn't help her anger. She lashed out with her claws, cutting his let arm. He growled and with speed that she seemed to keep forgetting that he was capable of, he was upon her. He grasped her shoulders with both hands and shook her angrily and rather violently. "What the hell are you doing?!" he spat at her as he shoved her into the wall.

Momentarily the blow knocked the air out of her and chipped some of the sheetrock of the wall, but she wasn't easily frightened of Victor's seemingly abusive side. She lashed out again and this time she just open palmed slapped him across the face. This wasn't a feral hit. It wasn't her being angry either. This was a lover who was trying to tell him that he overstepped that invisible line that lovers weren't supposed to cross. He sighed and backed away from her, his hand covering his stinging cheek. He shouldn't have done that to her, he knew, she hadn't even cut him that bad. Just shallow wounds that had already healed, that hadn't even bled.

It took a lot for Victor to feel ashamed but this woman caused him to be ashamed with little effort. But then again, shouldn't she just put up with his outbursts? She did sleep with her brother. There was some point in time that he was going to have to seriously move on from that and stop hanging it over her head. He was sure she could have things about him that she could hang over his head that she wasn't. In fact she seemed to be all forgiving that he had waited until the day she planned to escape, those many years ago, to make a move on her. He wondered if she ever thought of things like that. He had waited too long to make a move with the woman he had wanted to be with.

He should have known back then that she was his and he was hers, but he had let himself get clouded by the fact that he thought she had been too young. She wasn't too young now though. In fact Rox was perfect. "I am…." he trailed off, not able to say what should have come next in that sentence.

"Your sorry? Is that what you are trying to say?" she asked in that tone women spoke in when they were mad and they weren't going to be happy until you just said it. "Yeah what you said." he said with a smile, hoping the situation could just be laughed off. She rolled her eyes at him, she would just have to be happy with that she guessed. They didn't have time for her to sit here and bicker with him until he said sorry. One day though, she would get him to say sorry. She wasn't sure when or where, but she was going to make Victor Creed learn how to say it.

"I am sorry too. You know Victor it isn't so hard to say sorry. But that isn't what is important now. Since your up, get dressed because we have to get moving." she whispered as she moved away from him. "It can be hard to say." he mumbled under his breath as he started to pull on the clothes that she had put on the bed for him. "No, Victor, it really isn't hard to say." she said as she sat in a chair and waited for him to finish dressing.

"Rox, it is hard to say when you don't really mean it." he said softly as he pulled the shirt over his head. He heard her sigh all dream like and he turned to look at her as he stepped into his pants. "What's the matter?" he asked, confused on why she had sighed like that. Shouldn't she be mad that he just admitted that he didn't mean that he was really sorry? "You said my name." she said with a smile. His heart skipped a beat, and it took everything inside of him not to grasp his chest. His breathing became shallow as he continued to stare at her wonderfully happy expression. He was the reason she looked like that. He wasn't sure he could fathom the entirety that he was the reason behind that blissful look on her face. "I have said your name before." he whispered, starting to feel awkward. "But you haven't said it very often. Usually my name is woman around you." she said as she crossed her legs onto the chair. He had never understood until then how the simplest things could make someone so incredibly delighted. So the little things indeed do matter…. Who would have known?

The way she looked now was more than content. He wanted to feel like that too. He wanted to be able to wear her simple pleased smile that suited her so well. "Rox." he whispered huskily. The sound of his deep voice saying her name like that made her shut her eyes and savor the moment. He studied her features while her eyes were closed. She was indeed so beautiful and very joyful at this instant. He committed this look of hers to memory. He never wanted to forget that he could make his woman look like this.

She opened her mouth to start to tell him things that she was feeling at that moment but then she remembered where they were and what they needed to be doing. She shut her mouth and opened her eyes. She still smiled but it had turned into more of a sad smile. "We need to get moving." she whispered in sorrow. He nodded as he tried to breathe normally again.

They had many things to sort out between them, but they did need to get moving forward, otherwise they risked a bigger chance of getting caught. He wasn't sure what he would do if she got captured again. He would probably lose his mind to all of his years and years of built up rage.

What would it be like to finally unleash all that rage? He could do that to Wade, or Stryker. Surely he could kill Stryker, but Wade was an entirely different situation. He started to think of how it felt to sink his canines into Wade's throat. He sighed as he put on his shoes. It seriously wasn't healthy to think like this. Then again, who said that he had the healthiest mind? He did sleep next to a woman last night that he was crazy head over heels for and he hadn't even touched her. He had wanted to touch her too, but he refrained himself from doing so.

He kept telling himself that they had all the time in the world so he didn't feel rushed but was thinking it wasn't right for their relationship for him or her to hold back. Wait, who said we are in a relationship? He wondered with a confused look on his face. Of course they were in a relationship. He couldn't think of life without her by his side and he was sure she felt the same about him. He just wished he could voice it to her like he wanted to. Even more than that, he wanted her to say it to him too.

Victor Creed wanted to hear the woman he loved tell him how much she couldn't live without him, and how much she was frantically in love with him. He stopped himself short of demanding her to tell him what he wanted to hear. It wouldn't be the same to him if he forced her to say it, he wanted her to say it on her own. Again his heart skipped a beat and he growled low at himself. He was very perplexed on why he had grown almost entirely soft towards her.

He stood up and told her he was finally ready. She stopped gathering their supplies that they had bought at the mart last night with the clothes. "You look very handsome." she said with a sincere smile. He smiled back but didn't say anything. He should have told her she was beautiful, but he didn't say a damned word. Was he afraid? Yes, he thought to himself. He was afraid by telling her how he felt that he would be exposing his biggest weakness, even though it was obvious that she was his weakness.

What other man would search six years for a woman that he wasn't sure he would ever even be with. Well, deep down he was sure he had always known that no matter what had happened that he would still be with her. "I mean it Victor, that navy blue t-shirt looks nice on you. Still a dark color, but not black like you always wear." she teased. He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. He wasn't so much on the teasing type. Or he just didn't get her fashion sense of humor.

She stood up and slid on her leather jacket that she like so much that matched her tough biker chick exterior as well as her leather boots. His nostrils flared, he liked the smell of lilacs mixed with her leather. He also like how he didn't smell Jimmy anywhere on her. She smelled all lilacs, leather, and a tinge of him. He grunted and motioned towards the door, he didn't want to tell her everything about her was turning him into the softer Victor, all for her. She went to the door, slinging their pack over her shoulder in doing so.

Xxxxxxx

"Victor, I am tired, we are going to have to stop." she yelled into the wind. He nodded and drove another ten miles until he came to the first hotel they saw. It was like looking onto a miracle. In the distance loomed the sign that told them rest was only a few short minutes away. It was like a flood of relief when he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the motorcycle.

"Stay here. I will go get the room." he said as he dismounted from the bike. He started into the lobby, and he learned then that they were closer to the states than he thought. They had been traveling southeast instead of straight south so to help throw Wade off of their trail.

He walked up the counter and this lovely older woman greeted him. "I need a room for the night if you have one available." he said, his voice actually straining to be civilized. The woman nodded and told him the fee. "I will need all of this in advanced." she said after telling him the price for one night. He paid and while she placed the money in the drawer. She fetched a key for him. "Your wife is beautiful." the woman said as she handed him the key, looking out the window at Rox.

Wife? Had he heard her correctly? He looked to Rox and thought of her tied to him not only on the feral level, but the human level. What would it be like to mate with her, and be married to her? Her forever tied to him? Wasn't the natural instinct for them to be together the deepest level that tied them together? Or would a woman like Rox want him to give her the legal union? "Thank you." he said as he turned to look at the woman again.

He didn't want to think of marriage. He had bigger problems at hand. Like how was he going to sleep next to her again without finalizing what they both wanted. He ran his hand through his hair and walked back outside to Rox. She sat on the motorcycle, popping her knuckles. "I hear that isn't a good habit." he said as he came to stand next to her. "I hear having pent up rage isn't a good habit either." she whispered as she popped her knuckles again.

Her tone hadn't been joking. She sounded angry. He went to ask her what was wrong, but instead she spoke first. "Sorry, I am just cranky from riding all day."

"Yeah, well don't take your anger out on me." he snapped as he started to head to look for the room without her. Rox growled and followed him with their pack of clothes. "Don't take my anger out on you? Would you like to talk to about this morning?!" she yelled at his back. He just kept walking, head held high. She growled and resisted the urge to pounce on him.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" she yelled as he bounded up the stairs to the second floor of the hotel. He stopped after she shut up. "No Rox, you are not talking to me. You are talking at me." he said as he turned to look at her in the eye for a moment. He sighed and then turned back. He started to walk again, leaving her standing on the stairs, wondering what they were fighting about in the first place.

She did want to talk to him about his anger issues. She didn't want to worry about every time he got angry that he would take his anger out on her. But in truth she had to work on the same issues. They had an equal amount of them and they needed to learn how to appease each other's needs.

They entered the room and the phone rang instantly. Victor answered it. "Hello?"

A voice he didn't recognize started to speak, "Hello Victor. Can I speak to Rox?" The voice was feminine so it had to be Ginger. He grunted and gave Rox the phone. He took the opportunity to lock himself in the bathroom. "Hello?" answered Rox as she started at the bathroom door that was now shut firmly between him and her.

"If you really want to know, you made the right choice. He is the only man who could ever make you happy." said Ginger over the phone. Rox laughed sardonically. "Then why am I having doubts, and at the moment I am not happy?" asked Rox, knowing he would be able to hear her. She heard Ginger sigh. "You know Rox, sometimes you just have to let your guard down. Try telling him that too. And trust me. If you aren't happy he isn't going to be happy either." said Ginger.

Rox sighed, suddenly feeling like a bad person. She just needed to let things go and let her guard down around Victor. She also needed to not worry Ginger with her problems. Ginger! It was like she had almost forgotten she hadn't spoken to Ginger since before everything with Wade started to happen.

They ended up on the phone for almost an hour, in which Rox found out that they needed to start heading southwest instead of southeast. She told them not to enter the states until the got to Montana. Right now they were a hundred miles away from Brandon, and they needed to start heading back the way they come, but just south of the route they had taken. Ginger said it would throw Wade off. Thank Ginger and her gift of sight into the future.

Rox was surprised they had covered that much ground. Suddenly she heard the shower start. She sat still for a moment. He had just been in there listening to Ginger and her talk? She got up and walked up to the door. She went to knock so she could ask. But instead she just listened to the sounds of him stepping into the shower. She heard the water beat against his skin. She listened to the gentle purrs of pleasure he made when he let the water soothe him. As she listened to him in the shower, she finally decided to just let everything in the past go. She wanted to start anew, and she didn't want her fears shadowing her wants with this man. She only hoped he could do the same.

"Victor?" she called. Her answer was an angry grunt. "Please don't use all of the hot water." she whispered. She knew he heard her, and she knew he acknowledged her wishes. She heard the twist of a knob. A warm smile spread over her face and she began to strip. Yes, her plan might have been cheesy, but he was willing to turn down the hot water for her, she should be willing to bathe with him. But it wouldn't be bathing. It would be her stepping right into her new life with him. She was willing to do so. Rox at that moment had never been so sure that this was what she wanted in her life. It was true though. She was ready to give herself to him one hundred percent.

She entered the bathroom as silently as she could, which surprised her when she found that she hadn't been caught by him. He was purring again, and didn't hear her. She managed to enter the shower behind him and she smiled at his back side. He had such a strong back, and she resisted the urge to throw herself at him. Her heart started to beat faster. He still hadn't managed to notice she was there, and now she was afraid of what would happen if she scared him. They were in a slippery shower, and if she scared him, it could prove to be disastrous. She picked up a bar of soap and started to lather it with her fingers.

She sat down the soap and put her fingers on his back. He stopped purring and sniffed the air. Why hadn't he smelled her enter? Why? He was too busy in his thoughts was the reason why. She gently massaged the soap into his skin and he couldn't help but tingle all over. Her touch, lit his skin on fire, and without letting her finish he spun around to look at her. He hadn't meant to but he backed her into the cold tile wall of the shower. It was freezing but she ignored the sensation.

"Tell me." he demanded. He couldn't take this anymore. He wanted her to say what she was feeling. He wanted her to tell him what he wanted to hear. "You can turn up the warm water." she said with a giggle. He turned up the water quickly and turned back to her again. "Tell me, Rox." he said again. He had said her name softly, but his voice was on the edge of madness. She reached up with her soapy fingers and ran them through his short cropped beard. She was making him weak, and if she didn't tell him soon, he might very well end up on his knees begging her to tell him. He might do that just so she would hurry up.

Instead of answering him, she hooked her hand behind his neck and brought his head down so she could kiss him. On contact, she couldn't help but letting tears escape her eyes. It was like so many emotions, and electricity passed through that one single kiss. It was beautiful, magical for both of them. His hands went to rest on her waist ever so gently, he was astonished on how soft her skin was. He drew circles with his thumbs on her stomach. She felt so amazing, and her kiss was something he hadn't prepared himself for. He wanted to tell her instantly that he loved her as she her warm petal soft lips pressed against his. As their kiss slowly progressed into something so intense that she moaned hungrily against his lips. Their mouths moved against each other as water sprinkled over both of them.

Her fingers tangled into his hair. He moaned against her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wound together. It was a perfect kiss. Just the right amount of aggression, passion, and love laced their kiss.

She had to finally break the kiss to breathe, but before she did she drew his lower lip between her teeth. She did it gently so not to prick him with her canines which were sharper than his. Both of them leaned their heads on each other and breathed hard. Their chests heaved with effort to breathe. He took the opportunity to bring her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist. She arched against him and her nipples became sensitive due to his slight amount of chest hair that tickled against her.

She purred as he dropped his head to the hallow of her throat and nipped her like the feral he was. "Victor…." she breathed as she ground her hips against his. He didn't mean to, but he sank his teeth into her neck, breaking the skin as she ground against him. She pulled at his hair and couldn't help but grunt in pain. It hurt but it wasn't horrible. He stopped and leaned back so he could look into her eyes.

He wouldn't say it aloud, but he was sorry. He was very sorry about the blood that trickled from her neck then down over her breast. Without even thinking he licked up the blood. It tasted of iron but it was apart of her so he couldn't help but think it tasted sweeter than the bitter iron taste. She shivered as his tongue trailed over her nipple and up slowly over her skin to her already healed throat.

He then drew away from her. "Tell me…. Please." he choked out as he stared deep into her eyes. She smiled and let her hands slip down to his chest. "What do you want me to tell you?" she asked, coy. He smiled down at her. "I want you to tell me what you would only tell someone like me." he whispered. "Well, for one Victor, you are an asshole." she giggled as her hands played with his wet chest hair. He closed his eyes exasperated with her. This woman wanted him to beg. She touched his lips with hers and then drew away when he opened her eyes. "Victor, I care for you dearly. In fact I love you. Ever since I have met you I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I love you." she cried, finally breaking out of no where. She wanted to string him along until he broke himself, but she ended up breaking first.

She did love him though. It didn't matter that she really didn't know a lot about him, or that she hadn't seen him in years, she was desperately in love with him. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Now you have to tell me. You have to tell me Victor." she demanded, still crying. He opened his mouth to joke with her, but this moment was too precious for the both of them. "I love you too." he whispered before he kissed her. Standing here in the shower, now cold water beating against their wanting raw skin, they confessed their love for each other.

"Victor, turn off the water." she said as she broke the kiss, shivering from the cold water. He did what she said and when he turned back she was already out of the shower and walking back to the bedroom, soaking wet. He smiled that smile he was famous for, that one side of his mouth upturned, revealing his canine. He seriously loved this dripping wet naked woman. And she was in love with him.

He exited the shower and came to stand behind her, which was in front of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, he liked the way they warmed each other's chilled skin. He dipped his head down and kissed her shoulder as his hands splayed over her stomach. She dropped her head back onto his chest so she could kiss his cheek. He smiled against her skin. She reached back and let her fingers play through his beard and he purred seductively against her.

He slowly spun her around, trailing kisses over her shoulder, chest and neck as he did so. He loved every inch of her and he was in the mood to let her know just how much he had needed her those years ago, and how much he needed her now. Rox was never a want, she was his need, his only need.

His lips found their way to her ear, where he whispered just that. He whispered how much he needed her and her knees buckled, making her fall into him. He couldn't help but laugh gently at her. He picked her up and sat her on the bed, taking the opportunity to find her lips again. They shared a slow, seductive kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more. "I would have never taken you to be a romantic." she whispered with a laugh. He just smiled and started to trail kisses down her jaw line, to her neck, and then further down. "It isn't romance if I am dominating you." he said right before taking a taunt nipple into his mouth. She hissed in pleasure as he suckled upon it, his canines grazing her skin in the process. Let him think what he wanted, he was in truth being very romantic in her mind.

He stopped suckling on her nipple and swirled his tongue around her areola. She hummed her pleasure and he moved onto the other nipple. He repeated and her hands found their way into his short hair. She pulled at his hair, wanting him to stop because it felt too good. She was a woman that didn't like things that felt too good. But he didn't stop, he kept torturing her body. She began to quiver with need under him and he growled in restraint. They had all the time in the world so he could torture her to the max. But when she quiver like this under him he had a hard time controlling himself.

She whispered his name and the drove him over the edge. He couldn't take the time he had wanted to take any longer. He needed to be within her otherwise he suffered going insane. He stopped torturing her and looked up into her eyes. They were glazed with passion, and told him to hurry otherwise she too may become insane with need. But wasn't that what he wanted? For them both to be so crazy in pain for each other? Yes, it was. But the more he thought about it, they were already like that.

Breathing hard, eyes glazed over, bodies wet with sweat, no longer wet from the shower. Yes, he had driven them both to madness and it hadn't even taken that long.

Without another thought, he slid himself into her, and she gasped with relief. She was already ready for him and he grunted at the feeling of her sliding over him. He sank to the hilt and for a moment he rested his head on her breasts. She felt better than he had expected. She was wonderful, absolutely better than any other woman he had been with, and he knew she felt the same, that he was the best. He smiled when she impatiently moved against him. He groaned as he slid out a little bit and back in from her movements. He was going to die if he wasn't careful with this woman.

"I love you…." he whispered into her skin, still unwilling to move yet, still enjoying every secret fold of flesh he felt against himself. "I love you too." she cried in pain. The more he just waited the more her body hurt. It wasn't a painful pain either. But pain was the only word she could describe it as. She moved against him again and he moaned. He could no longer take it anymore.

He started to move within her, and it was as if her entire world was opening. She had had other sexual partners, but they had all lacked one thing: They weren't Victor Creed.

It wasn't like in some romance novel where one reaches the point of explosion they went to a higher level of spirituality. It wasn't like they enter heaven together in ecstasy. It was like they both at nearly the same time exploded into their orgasms. It was they best thing they had ever felt though. Rox was first. She gasped his name, and pulled at his hair, almost as if she wanted him to stop what he was doing because it felt too good. Way too good. And he grunted loudly, his head dropping to her shoulder. He couldn't stop himself from exploding inside her as he orgasmed moments after she did.

Afterwards, they both lay spent in each other's arms. It had been beautiful in that romance novel way, but it definitely didn't compare to what she had read true love would feel like. It was better than that, and it just added to the feeling that Victor was the only person in her life that could ever make her happy.

He felt the same way too. There was no one else but Rox anymore to him. She was everything he needed. At that moment he never wanted to move again. He had never felt so much peace in his entire life. Rox had not only given him love….. She gave him peace. He could have cried if he were the crying type. But he settled for propping himself so he wouldn't squash her anymore so he could kiss her sweaty forehead.

She giggled at the gentleness he was showing her. They didn't need to say it again, for they already knew that they loved each other. But he said it again, in fact he whispered it into her disheveled wet hair. Which had been the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for her. She ended up telling him she loved him in tears.

He let her cry a moment before he kissed her tears away. After kissing her tears away he pulled her into a solid embrace and together, both sated, they fell into a dreamless sleep. There was no need to dream if they were in each other's arms.

"


	11. Chapter 11: Babies

**Author's note: So I know that it has been awhile, and I know that is shorter than the other chapters. Sorry, I have been dealing with writer's block and school, and amoung other things. Sorry for the delay, enjoy.**

She stretched, arching her back into his strong chest. He grunted and pulled her tighter against him. He was asleep while she was awake. She was hesitant on waking him. They had spent such a wonderful night together that she was afraid to ruin it with waking up to reality. So she aloud him to sleep while she thought.

She felt wonderful with being with this man. He was hers, her mate, her lover, her everything. She wanted to take so much from him and give him so much in return. One thing that she was afraid to tell him. She was barren. She had had sex with men, and she had never conceived. It wasn't some thing that she didn't know. She was one hundred percent positive that she would never be able to give Victor children.

She blinked away the tears. They wouldn't need children, she decided. As long as they had one another what else would they need? Deep down in the pit of her stomach she felt unsure. Wanting a child was a natural thing to do and she just realized that she was going to want something she couldn't have.

She put her hand over his which lie on her stomach and sighed. There would never be life in her womb. What would Victor think? Would he even care? She swallowed hard and tried not to think of bad things after she just spent the best night she could have with Victor.

Yet, she knew she wouldn't feel complete without giving birth to his child. She suddenly knew that this was how a woman felt with the man she loved. It was only natural to want to have children with her man. Yet it was unnatural how she knew she would never get to experience such a thing.

She lifted his hand from her stomach and kissed the back of his hand. She whispered her love for him, and then securely fell back to sleep with doubts of herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I knew I couldn't trust Wade. But I didn't think I couldn't trust you Fred." said Stryker as he paced in front of Fred, his face red with anger. Fred shrugged and slurped deeply onto his drink. "Fred, do you think I am stupid? Do you really think that I believe that you just fell asleep? You have a great sense of humor Fred… That you do." said Stryker as he stopped his pacing and turned and looked at Fred directly into his eyes.

Stryker put on a fake smile and shook his head. He should have known not to trust Fred Dukes. The man had once had a thing for Rox, and he just let her waltz out of here. He no longer cared about Logan or Victor. Rox was everything he needed. She would make the ultimate weapon where Wade fell short. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before. Everything he wanted to do with Wade could never really work because there was nothing Wade wanted in this life. He couldn't be controlled.

Rox wanted… no needed things. She could be controlled. She could be everything. And Fred just let her walk away without even a fight. He was just glad that they didn't know that Rox could kill Wade. Which in its own way made Wade still needed to Stryker. She was the only one powerful enough to bring Wade to his knees. So that made Stryker thankful that they hadn't been smart enough to figure it out yet.

"I should kill you Fred. You let her walk away and I need her. I should make you pay with your life." said Stryker as he waved a gun in front of Fred's face. "You might as well kill me." said Fred as he made eye contact with Stryker. He wasn't afraid to die for Rox. He had seen the errors of his ways and he didn't want to continue on with thinking that he had done harm to Rox.

Stryker laughed. "Killing you would be letting you off the hook you see. That way I see it is this: If I keep you alive, then you suffer more. And I do so enjoy other's suffering." said Stryker, a sick play of pleasure spread across his older face.

Fred grimaced and refrained from attacking Stryker, knowing it would be futile. He wouldn't be killed for it, he was going to live today, and he was going to be made to suffer, just like Stryker wanted.

"Now tell me Fred. Where did Wade get off to?" asked Stryker, knowing by now Wade would be tiring and should be on his way back to the base. The look Fred gave him confirmed that Wade had already returned. "When you see him, tell him that I would like to speak with him." said Stryker, as he turned on his heel and went to a room that he used as an office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ginger, what are you doing?" asked Remy as he watched her wade through the water of the lake they had stopped at. "I am trying to catch this turtle." she said. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was grinning ear to ear. His heart clenched. He had been traveling weeks with her and they had just made their way into this small town and had decided to stop for some fun. While they had been traveling together, he was starting to realize that he was falling in love with her. He wasn't falling for her, he was beginning to love her.

He loved the way she sang horribly to songs she hardly knew on the radio. He loved the way she watched the world pass her by from the passenger's seat window. He just was beginning to find love in everything that she did. He was also finding himself in love with the way she looked at children.

Her face would take on a dreamy stare when she saw a child and he knew that was why she had resisted his urging to take their relationship further. She must have had a vision about if they took this further that they would have a child. He also knew that she wanted a child. Women usually wanted what they couldn't have, or what they feared to have. In Ginger's case she feared to have a child with him. She didn't want him to feel stuck with her if she did become pregnant. But the more he was around her the more he was beginning to think he wanted the same things as her just to make her happy.

He loved it when she was happy.

He cursed himself slightly. They had only known each other a little longer than two months, and he was in love with her. He wondered if she already knew that he loved her. He hoped she didn't. Some things were better left to being able to tell someone how you felt. It wasn't romantic for them to have to tell you that they already knew how you felt. So he hoped deep down, that if he found enough nerve to tell her how he felt that he would do so , and she wouldn't already know about it.

That all depended on him finding his nerve though. He wasn't sure if he could find his nerve. He thought he had about three days ago. They were sitting in a diner and they caught each other's gaze and he opened his mouth to tell her those three wonderful words that every woman should hear, and he couldn't do it. First thing was, he was sure when a woman heard those words for the first time that they didn't want to hear them in a diner. Second, he was sure when a woman heard a man say those words, they wanted to man to be sure that what he was feeling was a hundred percent they way they felt.

He did love her, but he wasn't sure how deep that love was. Remy is a man who believed there aren't just one type of love, there were many different types and he wanted to make sure he didn't just love her in a way that might actually be a way that one loved a sister.

Her squeal of happiness brought him out of his thoughts. She turned to look at him, holding a baby turtle in her hands delicately. "Isn't it so cute?" she asked as she started to walk towards him with the turtle. He nodded his head and laughed at her. She was what was really cute. She had such an inner child that he was going to find life hard without her if they ever left each other. He hoped that would never happen.

He wasn't sure if he could ever live without her. He smiled as he watched her release the turtle after she apologized to it for catching it. She would be a great mother, he thought. At that time he decided silently that he wanted to give her what she wanted. He had never thought he would ever think that he wanted a child, but for Ginger, he wanted one. He wanted her to feel the joy of having her own child, and he didn't want her to feel afraid that it would make him not want to leave her, he already didn't want to leave her.

She came to stand next to him and he took her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "This was fun, thanks for letting us stop." she said as he squeezed her tighter and laughed when she laughed.

Xxxxxxxxx

She woke up suddenly, her body covered in sweat and her mind filled with horrifying visions. Ginger shook with fear. It had to just be a nightmare, that couldn't have been true. Nothing like that could happen, she told herself over and over again as Remy stirred next to her. No it couldn't be true, just a bad night mare, she told herself again.

But this "nightmare" had vision written all over it. She swallowed hard. "What is wrong?" asked Remy as he put an arm over her waist. "I had a bad dream." she said in a low voice. "What was it about?" he asked, his tone sleepy. For a moment, she debated on telling him her dream or not. After a moment she decided to just tell him.

"I saw Rox, she was in pain, screaming and trashing as these needles pierced her skin all the way to her bones and filled her bones with some sort of metal……" she trailed off. It was a vision. There was no mistake about that because sleep stopped fogging her mind she remembered Logan and how he had adamantium bones. This had happened to Logan, and now it was going to happen to Rox.

Remy sat up instantly. He knew before she did that this was a vision. "Is that everything that happened?" he asked, his voice no longer tired.

"Yes, that is all I saw. Remy, she was in so much pain. I have never seen such a pained expression on her face in my entire life." she whispered solemnly.

Remy drew her into the protected circle of his arms. She fell against his chest without any protest, not that she would have protested. Her head cradled against his chest and her arms circled around his waist.

"We need to warn them." he whispered into her ear, his breath caressing her ear. "I know, but I haven't had a vision in a few days, that would let me know how to contact them. I can only hope that I have one soon." she said as the tips of her finger drew intricate patterns on the his bare back. She felt the chills bumps raise on his flesh. He tipped her head up and to soothe her fears he kissed her.

She melted against him instantly the way ice melts next to a fire. His mouth was warm and sensual and he kissed her and kissed her until he drew a little mew from her throat. He smiled and licked the seam of her mouth. She opened her mouth without question and his tongue made a sweet invasion of her mouth.

It was a good method to make her forget herself in his arms. His tongue explored her mouth and she wantonly pushed herself deeper into his embrace. He kissed her until she was heady, almost in a complete other world. She looked up at him dazed and he just kissed again. He couldn't tell her what he wanted too, and he knew tonight would not be a good night to tell her that he loved her and wanted to give her a child.

But it was a good night to kiss her until she grew tired and fell back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Wrong! This was all entirely wrong. He paced back and forth, avoiding going to see Stryker. Wade should have been able to catch up with Rox. He should have been able to kill her, but none of that happened. So now he was pacing to relieve his stress. He was not daft, he knew what Stryker was up too, and he should have felt good that Rox had escaped.

Instead he felt utter dread. He should have killed her while she was here. He should have wrapped his hands around her pretty neck and squeezed. He should have squeezed until her pretty face turned red, then a deep purple. He could almost feel her skin beneath his fingers, he could almost hear her whimpers from her need for air.

He felt himself start to grow hard with need to kill her. He needed to get to her before Stryker did. With her out of the way, Stryker would fail. If Stryker failed, that would mean Wade, no Deadpool, could win. He hissed in excitement and threw his head back and laughed.

But he knew that she would be harder to kill than that. Of course he would really have to be lucky to kill her. He was not naïve. He knew that she was stronger than him, and to kill her would have to be done by shear luck.

He rolled his shoulders back and knew that he was going to have to formulate a plan. A better plan than strangling her to death. He was going to have to cold, calculating if this was going to work.

Then suddenly a smile graced his scarred lips. He chuckled in thought. He knew how he was going to win this battle. Her name was Ginger. He barked a laugh knowing that was how he would win.

He was going to take Ginger and then Rox would come to him, and she would be angry. Anger meant mistakes. She would make a fatal mistake and he would take advantage of that mistake. He would take her down, and this _war would be in his favor. _

_He methodically thought about how he would take Ginger. He felt a sudden rush, making him harder with need. Laughter wracked his body and he stormed out of the "base". He wouldn't return here, and he wouldn't go to Stryker. He was done with Stryker. He was Deadpool and he did what he wanted. _


	12. Chapter 12: Awaken

**A/N: I KNOW IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG! But at least I can promise that I have not given up on my stories, it is just school got in the way, now I am dealing with family stuff. I am slowly trying to end all my stories so I just wanted everyone that I have not given up. I promised a lot of people that I wouldn't leave them high and dry, and I intend on keeping my promise. So here is the next chapter, please read and review**

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She had been so sure that she knew what was going to happen next. She could see into the future so she should of known what was going to happen next. She had been blindsided though because she couldn't see Wade in her visions. It was like being hit in the blind side by the biggest guy on the football team. Hit to the point that she could no longer stand or function.

She had woke up in the arms of Remy, like she was beginning to become accustomed to. She pulled herself up and when she did she felt something in the room with her and Remy. She sat very still in the hotel bed and searched the darkness of the room. She couldn't see anything though, but she felt something there in the darkness. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck lifted to stand on end, and cold chills crept their way down her spine like cold fingers of death coming to take her away.

Then a light clicked on. She hissed and nearly jumped out of her skin. Light sifted into her dilated pupils and she squinted. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the newly lit room. Her eyes focused and then landed on Remy sitting in a chair, unconscious. His head was hanging down until his chin was rested on his chest. He was beaten badly. Blood covered most of his body and he looked to hardly be breathing. Dark bruises rose to the surface of his skin, and blood clung in clots in his hair.

Her throat constricted as she stared at Remy. Her heart started to beat uncontrollably and her eyes filled with tears, making her eyesight waver. She had slept through this? How could she have not been woken up by whatever happened in the room with her? Panic started to set in as she realized that she was sure that she had woken up in someone's arms. Her eyes darted away from Remy to look into the eyes of Wade. His scarred lips tilted into a wicked smile as he pulled her closer to him by her waist, which his arms were securely wrapped around.

Her body, not on her own accord, became pressed against his strong chest. She whimpered on impact, not knowing that to do. Panic gripped her so hard that she thought she may die from it. If she didn't die from fear, she was sure to die from the disgust of being in such an intimate embrace with Wade.

"How did you sleep?" he teased as his fingers dug painfully into her side. She hissed at him in pain and tried to scramble away from him. "What my dear? You don't like this?" he asked as he pulled her to him with such force that she slammed down into his chest again. He then rolled her under him. He straddled her hips and stared down at her. He licked his scarred lips as his eyes did things to her that she wasn't sure that she was seeing him right. She wasn't sure if he was undressing her with his eyes, or if he was committing her body to memory so when he killed her he know the best route to take.

"I am going to have fun with you." he said with a laugh as he let his fingers glide over her tank top. His hand settled over a breast and then he pinched her already erect nipple roughly. She yelped in pain and he laughed at her. He continued to play with her nipple roughly for a few minutes until she was squirming beneath him uncomfortably. "You know what is really sick about this, that you in some way are turned on by this." he said as he leaned down to look at her in the eye more.

Ginger shook her head in denial. She was in no way turned on by him. The real worst part was that Remy was opening his eyes to look at her but he couldn't do anything because he was too incapacitated. Wade followed her gaze to Remy and laughed. "Don't worry my love, he will watch." Wade barked with laughter. Ginger's entire body trembled in fear, which only excited Wade.

She felt him grow hard against her hip. "I just have to warn you my love that I am not much for foreplay." he hissed at her as he started to move down her so he could remove her clothes. He was going to have his way with her before he used her. Ginger struggled against him, and she even screamed, but it didn't work, for he would shut her up by covering her mouth with his.

He ripped at her underwear as he kissed her. Her lips were tight against him in denial of his intrusions of her body. Too bad that was what really turned him on. Tears streamed down her face as his hand made its way to the juncture of her legs. "You cannot lie and say you are not turned on, you are wet." he said as he broke the kiss. Of course they both knew that it was just a normal bodily reaction. It didn't matter to him though, he let the glory of her being ready for him wash over his body.

He slipped two fingers into her and realized that she was a virgin. He cackled then. "This is going to be fun." he said as he turned to look at Remy.

Remy though wasn't entirely there. He was fighting to stay conscious and he couldn't have moved if he wanted to. Wade had really done a number on him and it would be a long while until he was healed from it.

Wade removed his fingers from her and then settled himself between her legs after removing his own clothing. "I am going to really enjoy this." he said as he started towards her. The tip of his penis just touched her nether lips as time completely slowed down to a near halt. Wade's eyes widened as his entire body started to shake uncontrollably. He looked up at Ginger's eyes. Her normally beautiful green eyes were rolled back into her head, showing nothing but white.

He hadn't even noticed while he got undressed that something changed about her. She was grasping his shoulders until her nails dug into his skin. Her own skin seemed to glow this silvery color. He couldn't help but be perplexed by this new power of hers that seemed to surface all of a sudden. She was so beautiful as the energy just pulsated around her body.

Wade then realized that he was shaking from the sheer amount of power that she was injecting into his mind. It didn't take too much longer for the pain to start to take a hold of him. His mind started to feel as if it was on fire. Ginger was going to fry his brain. He let go a scream as he started to cough up blood. His mind seared and he broke away from her and grabbed both sides of his head.

Blood flowed forth from his ears and he could still feel her grasp on his brain. He fell to the ground and blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginger blinked, unsure what had happened. She knew one second she was about to have her first time unwillingly with Wade, and the next Wade was on the ground bleeding to death. She didn't know what had happened, and she knew that whatever did happen to Wade wasn't going to kill him. It would take a while for him to recover, that was for sure, but she only took a few moments to gather her things, as well as Remy's. She went outside and tossed everything quickly in the car and then ran back in to help Remy.

When she entered again Wade was sitting on the bed facing Remy as he wiped blood away from his ears. "Seems like I under estimated you my dear. No problem though, I came to take you away, not rape you anyways. Too bad I couldn't have my fun with you though." Wade explained as he looked up at her with those dark imposing eyes of his.

She didn't know what he was talking about, all she knew that she had under estimated how quickly he could recover. He had already found the time to redress himself as well. Wade stood up and backed her into a wall. "I can say I am not sure what you are, but I am going to be careful around you from now on." he said right before he backhanded her.

Her head snapped to the side and then she slumped against the wall in unconsciousness. Wade stared down at her. He didn't need to have his way with her, that was just for his own amusement. He did however need her to get to Rox.

**A/N: Okay…. So I know this was really short compared to my other chapters, but I have to say that this was probably the hardest chapter I have had to write. So I am working on the idea for the next chapter, I am just sorry that it has taken me near forever to get them posted. Bare with me because at least I have not given up.**


	13. Chapter 13: Feelings

**AN: Okay so I am getting close. I didn't think I would ever be this close. I have decided since I know how this is going to end I am just going to write it and post it as soon as I can. I am still going to take the time and try to proof read to smooth it out, but like always ignore grammer errors. I don't have the time to fix them all, I just have the time to read this like twice to make sure it sounds right lol. I hope everyone likes this chapter, I am trying to keep them slightly shorter so they don't get too long and drawn out. The last post is about two or three chapters away and it will be the longest out of them all hopefully lol. Good news is I know how to end it, even have the rough draft already written! Bad news is I thought about a sequel lol. I kept telling myself that after the last one I wrote here it would be the end, well it seems like I might break a promise to myself because I just thought of a very twisted sequel. Let me know what you think, should I just be done with the story once it is done or should I try and write a sequel?**

Wind whipped through her hair as she rode on the back of her motorcycle while Victor drove. When she had first woke up this morning, she had felt as if the world was right for her. She had woke up next to the man she loved, and there was nothing that could have been better during those early morning hours that they just lay there holding each other, laying soft kisses on each other's faces.

Yet now that they were moving again she was having a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something was not right, and she had no idea what it was. She felt the power of the motorcycle beneath her, trying to concentrate on just that. It did not work for her like it usually did. She could not shake this horrible feeling and the longer they just rode, the worse the feeling became.

It made no sense to her, she could just feel that things were wrong. She leaned in closer to Victor and whispered into his ear to stop. He took a minute, but he pulled over and turned on the seat to look at her. His face was hard, a facade of anger for having to pull over when they should keep moving. His eyes though held worry though. He could try and hide his feelings from her, but he couldn't.

"What is wrong?" he asked as he looked into her eyes, trying to see if she was feeling alright.

"I just have a bad feeling is all, and the more we go this way, the worse my feeling is getting." she said to him. He nodded, understanding. He wasn't having the same feelings by no means, he just knew that you always trusted animal instincts. Her instincts were in overdrive, and so he asked her what needed to be done.

"Maybe we need to stop at a diner. Get some food, and give me some time to see if I still feel the same way." she said as she looked away from him ashamed. He was being very compassionate to her, even though she knew he just wanted to spend more time getting to know her, rather than being on the run from their past. This was the worst possible way to start a life with someone, but it did prove that they could stand by each other through thick and thin.

She tightened her grip on his waist as he started off down the highway yet again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They sat down at a booth and stared at each other awkwardly. This would be the first time they sat down and ate together. It was a precious moment despite the circumstances and she cherished it. They ordered breakfast even though it was lunch time, both wanting waffles. They for the most part ate in silence, every now and again staring into each other's eyes happily. At one point Victor actually stroked her hand with his when she had left it sitting there long enough for the taking. It was a wonderful moment that she would always remember.

She would also always remember what happened next. In the diner there was a television that was blasting the news near where the cook was. Suddenly a story came on the caught Rox and Victor's attention. They both turned and looked at the television as the reported started to say that the images to be shown were to be inappropriate for children. "If anyone can identify this man please call the Southwest Hospital where he is being treated." said the reporter as they flashed to a badly beaten man. "He was found in a small hotel where he was badly beaten. Investigators are now looking in the area for who might have done this to him. As of yet there is no evidence being found. " said the reporter in the most dire tone she could muster.

Rox and Victor stared at the picture of the man being shown until it hit Rox almost like being punched across the face. It was Remy who was being shown on the television. Her heart nearly stopped. That is why she was having a bad feeling. Something had happened to Remy and Ginger. Her skin crawled and she felt sick suddenly. Her eyes widened and she felt Victor's hand on hers, trying to give what little comfort he could to her.

Victor then hurried and paid for the meal, and then led Rox outside by the hand before she caused a scene inside the diner. Tears pricked her eyes and she huffed loudly, trying to breathe.

"We have to go to that hospital!" she cried as she leaned her head onto his chest as he held her. He rocked her from side to side trying his best to ease her pain in any way he possibly could.

"I know." he said, his voice rumbling through his chest. She felt comforted then. His voice rumbled through her, soothing her for that moment, but only that moment. "Come on, we need to hurry." he said as he hugged her tightly. She nodded and mounted the motorcycle while Victor walked back inside to get directions to the hospital.

For the moment that she was alone she broke down and cried. She wished she had some way of knowing if Ginger was alright. She would do anything to know if Ginger was okay. Her breath hitched in her throat, choking her for a moment. She grabbed the seat of the motorcycle and concentrated on breathing so she wouldn't choke again. She could only hope that if they didn't find out what was going on in time that maybe Logan would.

Victor returned and mounted before her. Before he started the motorcycle he turned around and wrapped an arm around her so he could pull her close so he could kiss her. It was a soft kiss. A kiss that said a whole hell of a lot to her. It said more importantly to her that he was in love with her, it was something that was better said in this kiss then it was out loud. Second it said that he was terribly sorry about what could have possibly happened to Ginger and Remy.

He broke the kiss and she smiled weakly at him. He then turned and started the engine and they were off towards the hospital. It was startling how close they had gotten to Remy and Ginger. They had almost made it, but Wade was a step ahead of them all.

How he had managed to be a step ahead of them, she didn't know. She had been so entirely sure that they had been the ones who were ahead of him. Her nails dug into Victor's leather jacket, and he laid a hand over hers to calm her down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan had gotten there before them, but it did nothing to help figure out what could have happened to Ginger. Remy had lapsed into a coma. Logan was pacing back and forth in front of the hospital bed like a caged animal. When Rox and Victor entered the room the first thing he did was reach out and pull Rox into a friendly hug. He whispered he was sorry that he didn't know anything about where Ginger was.

They all knew though. They knew that she was with Wade, and Remy was left as a message as to what would be done to Ginger if they didn't hurry and show themselves to Wade. They just all wanted Remy to confirm it for them, to make certain without a doubt that was really what happened. He let her go and looked to Victor. It was hard to hide their disgust for each other even if they were fighting for the same cause. Both of their lips curled as they looked at each other. Rox laid a hand on Victor's chest which instantly cooled the thirst that raged for him to kill Logan.

Logan shook his head, realizing this was neither the time nor the place to kill his brother. They all turned and looked to Remy. He looked completely disturbed in his coma. As if there was something bothering him. Well of course there was something bothering him though. He was in a coma when he should be awake telling them their worst fears at the moment.

Rox trembled in desperation and Victor wrapped his arms around her. It didn't help though, at first he was able to calm her down by doing the little things, but now her need to know outweighed his need to relax her fears. She allowed him to try, even though it didn't help her at all during this time.

And it was all of their worst fears at this moment. They knew that Ginger was only going to get Rox to come out so Wade could therefore use Rox to get to Logan and Victor. So this was the worst thing that could have possibly happened to them all.

Victor and Logan's eyes met. They both knew that what little hope they had for this coming to an end soon was not going to happen. This was going to be a long drawn out fight, that neither of them wanted to face.

It then turned into them waiting in the hospital room for hours until Remy finally came out of the coma. He woke with a start, and immediately nurses rushed in because alarms went off on his monitors. It was another good hour before they were left in the room with a now conscious, startled Remy.

Rox was at his side in no time, stroking his hair, asking him if he was okay. He nodded and sat up in bed slowly so not to make himself nauseated. "I am alright…." he trailed off as he thought. It took him a moment to gather that he was in a hospital. He was not in the hotel room any longer with Ginger. Ginger! His breathing became shallow as he and he wound his hands tightly into his hospital sheets.

It all rushed back to him like a wave of horror. He bit back a cry of pain which was only caused by his anguish. He hadn't been able to protect her and he felt utterly sick about it. Rox gave him space and watched in horror as he cried. What had happened to Ginger to make Remy act this way. She sat by and waited for him to quiet down and tell her what happened. While she waited she felt herself fall deeper and deeper into a hole of anguish.

"Wade has her doesn't he?" Logan asked as he came to stand closer to the bed. Remy nodded for at the moment he still could not speak. He remembered as he sat there and could do nothing but watch as he slipped in and out of unconsciousness, Ginger had almost been sexually abused by Wade. It made him sick to think of what could be happening to Ginger right now while he lay uselessly in this bed.

Rox growled and Victor laid a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. It didn't work this time either. Now she knew for sure that Wade had her Ginger, it was no longer just a gut feeling. "Remy, tell me what happened." she demanded as she stared at him in the eye when he finally looked up at her. He stared at her for a few seconds while his mouth worked and no words came out. He was so nervous, and he wasn't sure how to explain that Rox's little sister was nearly raped before his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it.

So instead all he could say was, "He took her Rox. Wade took her and there was nothing that I could do." He looked at her so hopelessly that it made her heart break.

Rox nodded and backed away from the bed. She closed her eyes and could only imagine all the terrible things that Wade could possibly have in store for Ginger while he waited for Rox and the others to come out to play. Well he wanted a playmate; Rox was going to give him a playmate. "What hotel were you at?" she asked, nothing but venom in her voice.

"Wait, what are you doing, we need a plan before you run at breakneck speed off to save her yourself." protested Logan as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had a bad feeling about Rox wanting to leave. She ignored him, leading them off her trail on purpose. She knew what had to be done to kill Wade once and for all. She also knew that if she let them know what she had been thinking ever since their first run in with Wade that they would all be very disappointed in her.

She would not admit it aloud, but Rox was going to have to go to Stryker to kill Wade. That was the only solution to this seemingly never ending nightmare that they kept walking through. She didn't want this to be a long drawn out fight, she wanted it to be over, and as soon as she possibly could get it to be over.

"Tell me the name of the Hotel!" she demanded harshly. It was almost like a roar coming from a lioness. Remy jumped in the bed and then groaned in pain. She waited patiently with intent writ on her face for him to answer her. He knew that she would just figure it out on her own if he didn't tell her. And the longer he waited, the longer Ginger was with Wade. He spat the name of the hotel out as if it were the name of a sleeping demon that would be awoken if you called its name, as quickly as possible.

She turned, and with that she was gone. She was in the parking garage of the hospital starting her motorcycle before Victor and Logan could catch up to her. With the power of the motorcycle beneath her, she sped off in the direction of not the hotel, but the last base Stryker was located, where they had held her captive to draw in Logan and Victor.

If they knew where she was going they wouldn't understand. She couldn't face Wade the way she was now. She needed to be more powerful. Rox was determined to end this, and end this as quickly as she could. Wade was going to be dead or Rox was going to die trying. She sure hoped that she was right about her decision. The worst that could possibly happen was that she died, and she had the sinking feeling in her gut that she may very well die before long.

Staring death in the face was a hard thing to do, but she did it like a champ, riding her motorcycle to her inevitable doom. Instead of slowing down and really putting more thought into her plan, she opened the throttle wide open and the engine to her bike roared like a beast that had been unleashed. It was the way she was going to be as soon as she got what Stryker had to offer.

She sliced through the air as fast as she could possibly push the throttle of the motorcycle. It was fairly dangerous and as soon as she hit the highway she prayed that she didn't cross any cops. Chances had it that she was lucky and didn't cross any police. It was as if fate was on her side at this point in time. Hopefully fate would stay on her side.

She hated that she couldn't already be there, but she considered patience was a virtue. A virtue that she was hard pressed to have at this moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Victor was the first one into the parking garage where he found an empty parking spot. His heart clenched and he fell to his knees. A loud growl escaped his throat. Logan was behind him in a moment's time and Victor turned on his brother and yelled for him to give him the keys to the other bike. Logan hesitated at first until he saw the look in Victor's eyes.

It was a look of such desperation that Logan's heart clenched. He wished there would be a day where he had that look in his eye for someone. He stuffed his hand into his pants and pulled out the key to the other bike. Before he gave it to Victor though, he asked: "Do you love her?"

Victor stared into Logan's eyes as if he might jump him and take the keys with force. He didn't have the time to sit here and confess his feelings for Rox to his brother who he despised. Every fragile second that passed, the further Rox would get from him. Yet there suddenly was the need to just confess how he felt for her. That way it would be final, and everyone would know that he indeed loved her, and that she was his and no one else's.

He growled lowly, not sure what to do. Finally Logan just sighed and handed over the keys. Logan was not dumb; he knew that Victor loved Rox. He just wanted to hear it from Victor's mouth. It was such an odd feeling to need to hear it, but he felt like he did. But before he heard it, he was sure that Rox needed to hear it. It wasn't his place to demand his brother to tell him such things, it was Rox's and he would be damned if he took that moment away from her.

Logan needed closure though, he wanted to make sure that she wasn't getting away from him to fall into the arms of someone who wouldn't love her the way she needed to be loved. His closure would come later though, that he knew. Eventually Victor would have to open up to her, and hopefully that happened once all this disaster was over.

Victor took the keys and nodded to Logan, his eyes saying though that their fight was not over. It was the truth of it too, neither of them would be completely happy until the other one was dead. Thing was that Logan still didn't remember why he wanted Victor dead, he just knew that his instincts told him to imbed his claws into Victor's skull to finish him off for good (EPIC FORESHADOWING).

Victor then mounted the other bike and was off onto the highway as quickly as he could possibly go in the direction of the hotel that Remy had told them about.


	14. Chapter 14: Tears

**AN: Here is another one. I have like two more chapters left :) I hope everyone enjoys this, and please review, no one has reviewed in a while and it made me sad becasue I really am trying to finish this finally :)**

He arrived at the hotel, skidding the motorcycle to a stop. It was a funny thing how adrenaline made people do things they wouldn't have been able to do if it weren't for the endorphins pumping through their system. If he had tried the stunt any other time on the motorcycle he would have eaten pavement. Luckily he didn't though. He would have healed, but it still would have hurt like hell.

He dismounted the motorcycle and looked around for another motorcycle, but not any motorcycle, but Rox's motorcycle. He didn't see it, but that didn't mean she had parked in this area. Instead of looking in the other parking lot to the hotel he just scented the air like the animal he was for her. Not even a trace of her intoxicating scent lit the air or his sense. He then walked the perimeter around the hotel, nothing, not motorcycle and not one trace of her scent.

In desperation, Victor couldn't help but think that maybe he beat her here. He wasn't naive though, he knew she wasn't coming here. Even if she had been here and had left, he would have been able to smell her. He then berated himself harshly. He hadn't even smelled her on the way here. In his need to be along her side he had forgotten how to use his instincts to tell him where she was. He should have realized an hour ago from riding that he didn't smell her so she hadn't come here period.

He gave a harsh growl mixed with a scream and then made his way back to the motorcycle. He passed a child who held his mother's hand as they stared at him like he was a crazed animal. That was all Victor was though at this moment, a crazed animal. He stared defiantly into the child's eyes, not afraid to let them see the animal he really was. He needed Rox, and he needed her now.

The roar of the engine didn't even help deafen the sound of his heart racing in his ears. He was so enraged that he was having a hard time controlling his need to just kill something. He looked back over to that child and let it cool the need. He wouldn't kill a child, and the longer he stared at the child the more it calmed the need to kill.

He started back towards the way he had come. He had to figure out where she was going. Then it dawned on him. He almost wrecked when he figured it out. He had to be right, there was no doubt about it. If he were in her same situation he would have felt as if it were his only real option. She was going to go to Stryker. Rox was going to let Stryker turn her into the ultimate weapon so she could then turn and kill Wade.

Only problem, she didn't realize that she could be controlled better than Wade. It was a dumb reason to be sure, but she was a woman and her emotions ran deeper than men's emotions. Stryker would play her emotions against her to control her. It was the same thing Stryker had done to Kayla to use keep track of Logan.

For a moment Victor felt like his world had come to a halt. There was no way that he was going to be able to catch up with her in time. He was now three hours behind her, maybe even four. He gained speed, trying his hardest to push the motorcycle to the max. Yet there was only so fast he could go on a Harley. He was going to most likely steal a car so he could go break neck speed to get where he needed to get to, but at the same time that would still waste time.

He needed to stop and try to contact Logan. He needed help with this. Maybe Logan would be able to catch up faster. He growled. It should be him there to talk Rox out of doing something so entirely stupid! Not Logan! Yet even in the wake of his ever growing pride he was going to have to ask for help. At the first diner he came to he stopped and rushed to a pay phone.

He dialed the number of the hospital, which he was glad he got the number to before he had rushed after Rox.

The phone rang and the operator answered, sounding none enthused about her job. Victor asked for Remy's room in his least desperate sounding voice. He knew seeing how Remy had been severely beaten that they weren't going to let anyone who sounded overly excited speak to him.

The line rang two times after she transferred the call before Logan answered the phone.

"Hello?" asked Logan in a mere whisper, which told Victor that Remy was most likely sleeping now. The man had been in a coma for a day, yet all he wanted to do was sleep. Victor tried not to huff about that, and remembered the task at hand.

"Logan, I need your help." said Victor, trying not to sound as frantic as he really was.

"Victor?" asked Logan, almost confused on if this might have been a prank call from his brother.

"Yes, it is me!" growled Victor as he squeezed the receiver to the phone in anger. He didn't have time to play games right now.

"What is wrong?" asked Logan, his own voice taking on a low growl to it. He didn't like being talked to by Victor like that, even under the circumstances.

"I went to the damned hotel, and she didn't even go there. Logan, she is going to go to Stryker. She is going to let him turn her into a weapon to kill Wade to get back Ginger." explained Victor. Victor ran his hand through his hand nervously. His heart was racing and he was sure it was going to explode. For a moment the other end of the phone was deathly quiet and then Logan finally said something.

"Are you sure that is what she is going to do?" Logan's voice sounded serious. Victor swallowed hard and then nodded. After a moment he realized that Logan couldn't see him nod so he spoke up, "Yes, think about it Logan, you did it to."

"What do you mean I did it too?" asked Logan confused again. Victor growled in anger, realizing that his brother still didn't know what had happened to him.

"Ah! Nevermind about that, I don't have time to explain! You need to go back to Stryker's base! She is headed over there to let him turn her into a weapon, and I am too far away to stop him!" explained Victor, more than exasperated. He tried to calm himself, but it wasn't working, he needed to get to her quickly, and if he couldn't get there first, then Logan needed to get there first.

"Okay, I will leave right away." said Logan.

Victor had to choke the words out, but he did manage to say thank you. This day had turned into him having to do the two hardest things he thought he wouldn't ever have to do; ask Logan for help, and say thank you to Logan. In the end though, it was worthwhile to him to do both things.

"If you get to her in time, talk her out of it, and if you can't talk her out of it, do everything in your power to stop her." Victor said in a whisper.

"I will." said Logan, his voice still calm, and still a whisper as well. With that they both hung up because there was nothing else to say. Victor hung his head for a moment and tried to clear his mind of anything but driving safely to get to his destination. He could not afford for his mind to wander into a fury. If he let that happen he was sure to die trying to just get to her.

He kicked the pole the telephone was on. How dare Rox do this to him! She obviously didn't care enough about him to let him know her stupid idea. She was driving him to mad again. He needed her to be here with him, not caring about that girl who couldn't care for herself. Yet that was not the case. She was gone, only caring for that girl Ginger. It burned him deeply to know that she didn't love him and only him. He couldn't fathom loving more than one person, and he couldn't fathom why she didn't choose him over Ginger.

He was selfish, and he knew this, so he felt no remorse for having such harsh feelings. In fact letting the rage rush through him was actually consoling him. He closed his eyes and let the rage wash over him. He shivered and then it was gone. His mind was clear and he smiled. He had a place to be and he couldn't sit here wallowing in self pity any longer. He was wasting time and he knew this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He exited the hospital and looked around. He had to find a vehicle. He wasn't opposed to stealing, but it still didn't feel right. He rolled his shoulders as his eyes landed on a new looking car. Newer meant fewer problems since he had to drive fast. He made his way over to the car and looked around.

Logan was no expert on stealing cars, but he seemed good enough that he was able to break into the car, turn off the alarm system and start the engine by hot wiring it. He had to hand it to himself, he was better than he thought. He couldn't shake the sinking feeling though that he had just stolen someone's hard earned money. He sighed to himself, and tried to ease himself the pain as he backed the car out of the parking space.

He pulled out of the parking garage and started in the direction back to Canada, the way Rox had really gone. As he drove he couldn't help but let that little bite of jealousy eat away at him. He without a doubt knew that Victor loved Rox, yet he couldn't help himself. He had almost completely fallen for that woman, and now she was in trouble. He hoped he would be the first one to get to her. He tried not to seem so selfish, he hoped though she would see how unreliable Victor really was.

Yet at the same time, she had thrown them both off her tracks. So it was not really Victor's fault that he wouldn't be the first one there to stop her. He sighed again. He needed to not think that this was a fight for a woman, this was a fight for freedom really. They all needed to be free of Stryker, and Wade. So really in all honesty this was not about Rox to him any longer. It was about saving Ginger's life and starting a free life without hearing that Stryker was looking for him, a man he didn't remember.

Logan shifted his thoughts as he continued to speed up the car. He turned his thoughts to Remy. He felt bad for the man because when he woke he would be left alone with nothing but a note saying: 'had to leave'. He didn't want the nurses to question the note overly much if he left a longer message. He felt guilty though having to leave without as much as a goodbye to the beaten man.

He took the next exit, knowing that was the way she had to be heading; he just hoped that he was right about this. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and prayed that he arrived in time to stop her from doing whatever it was that Victor thought she was going to do.

He tried to understand what Victor meant about what he had said on the phone. The thing about how he had done the same thing that Rox was going to do. "I don't understand…" he said to himself as he changed lanes. What had he done that he couldn't remember? He wished he could remember.

It was so entirely frustrating for him to know something's that he only heard from tid bits that he had to be told. He just wished someone would just explain everything to him, or his memory would just start working.

Xxxxxxxxxx

She had no idea where she was at; she just knew it was dark. A tear slipped down her face, and just when she thought that she couldn't cry any longer. It was dark where she was at, but she could feel him close by. He hadn't said anything in a while so she figured that he may be asleep. She sure hoped that he was just dead.

He hadn't done anything to her, but she kept having this sinking feeling that any moment that she was going to be abused by him. He did hit her earlier; she could feel the bruise forming under her eyes as she sat there in the darkness.

Ginger was huddle in the corner, knees drawn to her chest, in hopes that he wouldn't find her in this little corner. Her tear fell off her chin and onto her knee. She sure wished someone would come and save her already.

She had tried to escape but it was so dark, and she couldn't get her bearing in this place. She hated this, and her chest tightened. Another tear slipped down her face and she buried her head into her knees as she started to cry anew.

She realized that she would do anything to feel the sun on her skin right now. She had lost track of time here, but she dreamed that it was daylight outside. A loud sigh escaped her lips and she heard Wade stir, but he didn't bother her, which she was more than thankful for.

She hugged her knees tighter to her chest and wiped her tears on her knee. That's when she realized that she may very well die. Then regret set in. There were so many things she wished she could do before she died. One thing above all she hoped she wouldn't die before she got to know what true love was. It didn't bother her that she still hadn't had sex, she just wanted to know what true love felt like.

She was sure that she was falling in love with Remy, but she still wasn't sure. Her chest tightened again as she thought of Rox. She sure wished Rox would get here and kill Wade. Ginger was a gentle soul; she had never wished death on anyone, until now. She wished Wade would die, and he would die a very painful death.

.


	15. Chapter 15: It's Time

**AN: okay well I am getting close, sorry if these seem short. I would say now for sure that there are two more chapters to be written. Please review, it helps with the motivation. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. **

Stryker stretched and then rubbed his eyes as he woke up for the day. He turned his eyes and saw that it was 5:26 am. He sighed, he didn't like when he woke up too early. He didn't need to up until six. He rolled over and fell back asleep. This was another problem, waking up too late after falling asleep again. When he rolled over to see what time it was now 6:15 am. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly. He was unfortunately.

He sighed. This wasn't going to be a good day, he could tell. He got up, ran a hand through his graying hair, and started his day fifteen minutes late. He took his shower, brushed his teeth, and dressed in one of his many suits. He walked downstairs and into his kitchen, already planning his morning meal. He stopped at the door when he came to find the light was already on. He approached with caution.

He didn't have a gun anywhere and he knew it was a mistake not to put one in the broom closet like he had wanted. He didn't do it when he was married and his child was an issue. Now his wife was gone, and so was his child, so he should have taken the time to put one in there. He hadn't been thinking, and he berated himself harshly because of it.

As he entered the kitchen he saw a person sitting at the bar, eating his cereal. "I wouldn't have figured you as such a chocolate cereal sort of man." came the raspy voice of Roxundra. He was perplexed, and he stared at her beyond confused. Fear bit him like a snake, and it traveled up the length of his body as he stared at her. "Nice to see you too." she said with a smile as she put the spoon back into the cereal. She played with the cereal for a moment until she scooped up cereal and put the spoonful into her mouth.

She chewed slowly, all the while with a smile on her face. She chewed thoroughly, and he hated it for some reason. She swallowed the food and again returned the spoon to the bowl.

Dread hit his every fiber of being. She had come to kill him, finally. She had finally come to exact her revenge on him for the hell he had made her endure those years back on a threat to return her to the authorities for those men she had killed. Why else would she be sitting in his kitchen so nonchalantly? "Are you h-here to kill me?" he stuttered as he realized his nearest exit was right behind him, and she was faster than he was. He didn't stand a chance on running, he knew that. She laughed at him, she laughed like he had made a huge joke. He trembled with fear as her laughter sobered up.

"No, I am not here to kill you. Well not yet at least. If I kill you now, then I won't be able to kill Wade. So count yourself lucky that you get to live just a while longer to help me out." she said with a smile. Count himself lucky? What sort of cruel joke is this? Could he really be a lucky man if she still told him that she intended to kill him in the long run? His eyes searched hers desperately, but all he saw was a woman who had met her only hope. He was her only hope, and that scared him even more. What was happening out there that he had become the last hope? "What do you mean if you kill me now you will not be able to kill Wade?" he asked, his mind not working fast enough to comprehend what was really taking place in his kitchen.

"I have come to you so you can give the adamantium. I want you to make me a weapon so I can finally destroy Wade, the science experiment that went wrong that you allowed off the experimenting table." she spat at him as she raised an eyebrow. Stryker was taken aback. Had he heard her correctly? Was she really saying what he thought he was hearing? She had actually come to him so he could use her as a weapon just like he had wanted to do to her.

He couldn't help but smile at her dumbly. He hadn't known that it would be this easy to get her to come to him. "What makes you think that I will do what you ask of me?" he asked, trying her patience. She jumped from where she was sitting and was on him faster than he thought she could move. She had her hand wrapped tightly in his hair, and a knife at his throat in no time. His breathing quickened as he stared into her eyes. She would kill him, with or without his help. "Don't fuck with me Stryker, all it will do is going to get you is killed." she hissed in his ear.

He realized then that she wouldn't be as easy to control as he thought. He needed leverage, which he didn't have. Wade had her leverage, but Stryker didn't know that. He had known that he needed something to pit against her so she would do his bidding, but he had nothing. He was going to have to create another monster that he couldn't control. He hoped that he would be able to control her but with her knife pressed ever so sharply against his throat he realized that he had his work cut out for him.

"I understand Rox, you can let me go" he whispered. She held him a moment longer, staring dangerously in his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

So this was Stryker's new lab. How did he keep getting funding for this sort of stuff when it kept going terribly wrong, she thought. She followed behind him as he led her to where they would inject her with the adamantium, it was the same tank where they had injected Logan. Stryker felt the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, and it didn't help that she was behind him, still holding her knife.  
The knife wasn't open, but it still as a harsh threat to him. He had never been shot nor stabbed, and he didn't want this day to be his first. He finally entered the room where Logan was made, the new Logan that is. And here is where the new Rox would be made as well.

He knew that this isn't what he had in mind, but he didn't care, he was going to get what he wanted. "Well this is it." he said as he pointed to the tank.

"So when do we start?" she asked as she stared into the water. She felt fear, but she didn't show it at all. What am I doing, she thought as she looked back to Stryker with a smile on her face. "It will be a few hours before we can start." he said as he waved a few members of his medical team to get to work. They all started, and a woman came forward. "I will prep you, please come with me." she said. Rox growled at the woman, and Stryker told her that she needed to go with the woman if they were going to do this.

As the woman steered Rox away she gave a look to Stryker and he nodded. This was the only way to chip Rox beforehand. The woman took Rox to another room and instructed her to strip. It took a moment for to strip of all her clothing. "There is a shower over there, you are going to need to get cleaned up for this." she said.

As Rox went to shower, that woman prepared the set of injections that Rox was going to need. She put the chip into the syringe. It wasn't completely programmed yet, but it was enough to control Rox for a little bit. They hadn't had time to finish it. Yet they had worked out a few of the bugs that had gone wrong with Wade's chip. Hopefully this one wouldn't fry as quickly as Wade's had. They could only hope. That is why Stryker had wanted to get Ginger, to use her against Rox, but Wade had beat them to it.

It took Rox only a few minutes to shower off. She came back, dripping wet. There was no need to dry off if she was going to have to lie in a tank of water here in an hour or so. The woman turned and smiled at Rox. The woman instructed Rox to sit on the table while she injected her. The first shot went into her arm, and it was to make her drowsy, but it wouldn't knock her out because it was nowhere near strong enough to.

She then walked around behind Rox and moved her hair off her neck. This second injection was the chip. She hurried and shoved the needled into the base of Rox's skull. She pushed hard and the chip was then implanted into her brain. Rox screamed in agony but before she could move the woman had already removed the needle.

Rox began to feel woozy and the world around her spun slightly. "Just lay back and we will come get you when it is time." the woman said as she exited the room. There was something wrong, Rox knew that. She knew that they had injected her with a chip, she wasn't daft not to think they would do that. She just hadn't counted that it would be so hard to resist.

Already it whispered to her, made her head hurt. Maybe it was the drugs the woman had given to her, but she was so sure that it was really the chip. It was taking hold of her the longer that it was in there. She cried out as she felt a sharp pain at the base of her skull. It hurt so much that she could hardly breathe.

After a hour of sitting there in pain the woman returned. "It is time." she whispered. Rox realized then that they didn't need her drowsy for the actual injection of the adamantium, they needed her drowsy so the chip would completely imbed itself into her brain. Her body was weaker when she was drowsy. She cursed herself for not thinking this through better. It wasn't like her to be this rash, or maybe it was. She stood on impluse and followed the woman to the tank. This was it, this was the beginning of the end. And all she could think about was Ginger, Victor, and Logan. She loved them all in their own way, even Remy, she even loved Remy. That was they she was doing this. She had to remind herself of that. She sighed and realized that she should have protected them more. Yet that was what she was doing now. It was time, she knew that even more so now.


	16. Chapter 16: Bonding

**AN: Okay I know this is taking too long to finish, but I would say this is a good thing, because I got so stuck on this chapter. I will be honest that this just sat on my computer for the longest time, and I just couldn't get it to go into the direction that I wanted it to. Good news is I finally got it sounding the way I wanted it do. I really want to say even though it has been a while I would be glad if I were you guys because if I posted this chapter without going back over it, it would have suuuuucked. Well you guys may think it's bad, but whatever lol. It will be just a while longer, but the next chapter I think is it. I just wanted to say I have enjoyed writing this, and I have enjoyed all the feedback I have gotten on it, and I really hope that the ending is satisfying. Please give me your input! Thank you all for reading my stuff, it means a lot to me! Also I am super aware that I made Deadpool like extra crazy. So that is by my design, don't think the character in the Marvel Universe is this bad.**

Inside the tank it was warmer than she thought it would be. She figured it would be cold, and uninviting, but only warmth surrounded her. Yet the warmth isn't really something that she needed to think about, yet it was. It was a moment until it actually started and she enjoyed this one thing that caused her happiness before terror came down on her. They were honest with her, told her that it was going to hurt like nothing else ever had. In that case though, she was more than ready. Bring it on, she thought. She didn't think it was going to be a walk in the park.

She didn't think that this was going to be a piece of cake. She was ready for the pain, prepared for the absolute worst possible thing to happen. She took in a long breath from the breathing mask strapped to her face. Her eyes stung from being opened underwater, but she wanted to see it coming.

Stryker gave a curt nod, that of which she saw. There was a few muffled voices from outside the tank, but only one voice that was loud, and that was from the chip deeply implanted in her brain. Rox shivered as she let it whispered to her. Then her thoughts shifted to the thick, long needles that started to descend upon her.

This was it, there was no going back, and she knew that. Rox closed her eyes gave a silent prayer to everyone that she loved. It wasn't long though before her prayer was interrupted by needles slowly digging into her skin. There was no words to describe the pain that seared through her entire body as the needles mashed into her skin, breaking the outer layer and sinking further and further inside her at a snail's pace. Her eyes widened in shock and the needles pierced all the way through her skin and started to slowly inch their way deeper. It sank through her muscles, which contracted around the needles. If it weren't for the breathing mask tightly secured to her face, she would have screamed. She moved in pain, and the needles wiggled deeper and hurt all the more.

She shivered all over in pain, it was killing her. The process was too slow, and she was sure it was like this simply to torture her. Her breathing came in short quick draws as she tried to think of anything else that might make the pain go away. Nothing helped though.

Eventually the pain dulled for her nervous system started to shut down, she wondered if it dulled for Logan. She sure hoped it dulled for Logan, she would hate to know that he had to endure that pain for the entire time he lay in this tank. She had never felt so relieved as she did when the pain was almost nonexistent to her. A smile graced her lips underneath that breathing mask, and she felt a sudden calm wash over her.

Then her thoughts turned from Logan to Victor. She wanted to think of Ginger while this happened to her, but she couldn't. She could only think of Victor. Maybe that is what helped dull the pain for her, was thinking of how he had held her not too long ago. How he had kissed her, loved her. Her mind drifted wonderfully through their sexual experience together and she forgot where she was after a few minutes. She didn't even feel the needles drill into her bones. She was so far from her body then that she let out a slight giggle into the breathing mask. Again she wondered if it had been like this for Logan.

Then the pain returned tenfold. Hot! Hot adamantium started to inject inside her. She did scream then, breathing apparatus or not. She screamed. She shook in pain and fury as her mind came back to the present. She had never felt this amount of fury over pain. She felt like it may very well be the death of her. Yet a minute passed and she was still there, bearing through the intense pain. The more she struggled the more it hurt, but like a wild animal she couldn't stop from struggling.

She fought to no avail as the pain seared its way into her core. She told her body to stop but the chip over road her and told her to fight. It was already winning. She trembled when she realized the magnitude of what was really happening to her, and what she had done. She was a fool to allow herself to think that this was her only solution against Wade, but here she was, no turning back now.

As that pain dulled too, she thought of the feel of Victor's hands on her body, his mouth on her skin, anything to turn her mind from the constant meddling of the chip and the pain. His smell, his eyes, the feel of his hair and she ran her fingers through it. It was the only thing that kept her stationary. She couldn't keep her mind from thinking of all the dirty wonderful things they had done together, and how she wished that they could do it again, and again, and again for the rest of time.

It saddened her to think that she may never be able to do any of that again, and for that reason alone was enough motivate her to kill Wade. And that wasn't her only reason though. Her mind turned. She was going to rip Wade to shreds and every feral strand of her body screamed for his blood. He was going to die. For Ginger, Victor, Remy, and Logan. She was not going to allow him to do any more damage her life or her friends.

She wondered what it would be like to finally rip out his throat and taste his blood as it gushed into her mouth. She could only hope that it tasted amazing. Something like victory! She wanted to dig her nails into his skin, her teeth into his neck. She wanted to see the look on Wades face when he realized her was going to die. She wanted him to squirm helplessly beneath her. She wanted him to die in the worst ways she could think of.

Rox wanted to torture him slowly. Hear him beg for a mercy that would never come to him. She would skin him alive if she thought she could keep him still long enough. Skin him alive with her own sharp nails, or more like scratch his skin away until all there was left was his meat. Then she would watch him bleed to death, while she watched, licking the blood off her nails. A wave of the ecstasy washed over her as the adamantium started to bond to her bones.

The bonding hurt the worst. It was a pain that wouldn't dull. It was a pain that she couldn't even relate in words. It felt like her bones were cracking under the pressure of the hardening adamantium. She closed her eyes as the pain chased the nerve signals over her entire body. She had never had a pain that she couldn't escape from. Guess there is a first time for everything.

She was not sure how long this pain lasted, but it felt longer than an eternity. She couldn't even move to shake from it. She was frozen in it. She wondered if Logan had felt this way too. She knew that she wouldn't able to ask him, and if she did ask him, he wouldn't be able to remember.

Making this decision has split her from all the people she cared about. She didn't have to dwell on that pain though, one pain can always be dulled by another, and her pain of losing her loved ones was dulling. About all she could feel was the bonding process and the excessive whisper that wouldn't shut the hell up in the back of her mind. This was a moment that she would never in a million years be able to relate into words. Painful, dreadful, horrifying, sickening, appalling, abysmal, terrible…

None of these words even came close to what she was feeling at this moment or none of the others that she thought of moments later. Sickness took a hold of her like an unwanted lover and squeezed her with all its might. Death didn't sound so bad to her right then and there. Too bad no one was there to help kill her.

She was able to glimpse Stryker through the tank. He had a self satisfied smile on his face. Damn him to the deepest level of hell, she thought angrily. Her anger only added to her pain so she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him anymore. She focused on nothing but her need to kill Wade, but that didn't help take her mind off the pain either.

It started sooner than she thought it would have; the regret of doing this in the first place. Surely there was another way she could have killed Wade, instead of coming here to this conclusion. She started to doubt herself, and her friends. They were all going to die. She could see it now, all the bodies of everyone she loved.

She was wrong though. This might not have been the best choice to make, but the adamantium would even out the playing field between her and Wade. Now he was going to have to face her and Logan who both processed the adamantium. Hopefully together they could kill Wade. She didn't want to wound Wade, or capture him for Stryker, she wanted him dead.

Finally she was able to turn her mind from the pain, for nothing gave her more pleasure than thinking of the many different ways she could kill him. Strangle him, rip his throat out, rip him to pieces with the help of Logan. Every one of those thoughts gave her pleasure on almost a sexual level. It spoke to the wild feral inside her like nothing else had ever done before.

How amazing would it feel to be sitting above Wade, his blood covering her body, him dying while she licked her lips. Such thoughts gave her chills beneath the surface of the water and through the bonding process. She thought of everything that she was going to do to kill Wade, mainly because to pay back for all the horrible nights that she couldn't sleep because he watched her.

The only thing she didn't think about was Victor anymore. When it came down to it, killing Wade was all that matter to her. If she had thought about Victor, she was sure that she would have been saddened by it. Yet since he didn't even seem to cross her mind as she still fantasized of being covered with Wade's blood, it didn't bother her at all.

She opened her eyes quickly as the needles slid out of her skin. She hadn't even felt that everything was done. The water around her suddenly felt too cold. She shivered violently, which made her realize that her entire body felt entirely too heavy. She was certain that the feeling of weightiness would eventually dissipate. Hopefully it would do so sooner than later.

She sat up slowly. Before she could comprehend everything that had just really happened in that tank, something took control of her. The chip, had worked its way into her system and she couldn't deny its intrusion. She had tried to fight it, but then the overwhelming fantasy of killing Wade had made her give up the fight. She hadn't even noticed until then that it was her fault that she was being controlled to stand when she still wanted to sit.

She cut her eyes to Stryker who just smiled at her. He had her right where he wanted her. He should be glad that this chip was able to control her, otherwise he would have been the first that she killed. He had made that monster that had disrupted her life, so he was just at fault. He should pay with his life.

With all her might she tried to put herself into motion to kill him. Nothing happened though. It was as if her system was shut down from herself. She couldn't even speak to him, tell him that he had made a promise to her to kill Wade and he should remember it. The only thing she still had control of was her eyes. She stared deeply into his eyes. She saw fear though. He was afraid that this would go wrong and she would come for him. She made her eyes smile at him.

Hopefully his fear would make him use her correctly, for if not, she had made the absolute worst mistake of her entire life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victor and Logan stood next to each other in Stryker's abandoned base. The base where they had saved Rox. Logan was silent as he looked over to Victor who stood there, growling lowly. If they had not come here where would they be? It took every fiber of Victor's being not to start breaking things. His anger was not going to solve the question of where they were. He needed to think rationally.

He bit the inside of his lip after he finished growling. He had to get a grip of what to do next. He was happy that Logan kept quiet so he could think. There were numerous places that they could check to find Stryker's base, but none that came to mind that he thought Stryker would really return to.

Then it hit him. He knew exactly where they were just like he had an epiphany. He bit the inside of his mouth so he could keep control over his anger. He understood everything though now. They were where they had made Logan. He turned to look at his brother.

"Do you know anywhere else can we look?" asked Logan with a grim look on his face.

"Where they made you." said Victor with vehemence behind his voice. Logan might not remember what happened, but he knew what Victor spoke of. He nodded. He watched as Victor's jaw tensed as they continued to look at each other.

"We will find her." said Logan. He tried to be reassuring in the dire situation.

"Yeah, but by then it will be too late. She is an idiot. She is lost to us now, don't you understand!" yelled Victor as he tried to hide the tears that welled up into his eyes. He did a good job of it, Logan never saw them. But he spoke the truth, he knew that Rox was lost to them. He felt like his life was falling apart. He trembled and couldn't stop from the anger that shot all over his body.

He let out a loud, long growl as he fell to his knees. It was over, well it would be all over soon, and his Rox was not going to be his Rox anymore. He clawed at the ground as he let the anger tear into his very soul. He had just opened up to the woman and then she turned around and did this. She chose to allow this to happen. She was lost to him because of her own ignorance. If he could find her before they turned her, he would take her away, and keep her to himself. He knew that wouldn't happen because he was sure they process was probably already done with.

He lost her, he lost the woman he loved. She was going to be a weapon. If Stryker really could control her, then the only thing they could do to save her would be kill her. His heart ripped into two and he screamed a gut wrenching growl. His life was falling apart with this woman before it ever truly started. He should have known that day when he first met her, he should have just killed her. It would have saved him a whole hell of a lot of trouble. He wouldn't be here sitting in the dirt screaming like a maniac if he had killed her.

He wondered if she knew that he loved her this much that he would have rather rid her of this world so he wouldn't have to feel this way. He then wondered if he would ever be able to tell her how he really felt. If he could, he really would tell her that he loved her more than his own life. This whole ordeal was killing him. He felt his insides rip, and he was sure he was going to die after all this was said and done with.

He was happy to know that Logan kept his distance. He did not want his brother to try to comfort him now through his grief.

"Maybe we can hurry." said Logan, every bit hopeful.

Victor laughed. "You are an idiot. We will never make it in time. I bet it is already done." he said with another laugh. He turned his blue eyes to look at his brother. Logan really tried to look hopeful in the eye of disaster. Being optimistic at times like these were foolish though. This Victor knew.

"We still need to go, maybe we can help her." explained Logan in a low dangerous growl. He did not appreciate being called names, even if Victor said it in anger. If Victor didn't watch himself though, they were sure to fight if one of them snapped. And fighting each other was not going to help them.

Victor nodded. "First we need to go get that kid, Remy." suggested Victor. In all truth, the more the merrier, so to speak. They could really use Remy's help, in fact they could use all the help they could possibly get at this point in time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you feel it love? It is all going to be over soon. All your friends will perish, and you will do the same alongside them. It will be a beautiful death for all of you. I promise on my honor that even you will enjoy your death." said Wade to the unconscious Ginger. He nodded her head for her and he laughed at himself using her as a puppet.

He laughed again and shook his head. "What? You are speechless with excitement? I knew you would be my love!" he said as he brushed some of her pretty hair out of her eyes. She stirred at his touch, but nothing more. "Yes! Finally this beautiful play will all be over and I will be the only one to remember that pretty face of yours. And you are pretty. I have a half a mind to keep you. But I know dear girl how you want to die with your friends. I know that you wish to see me happy as you draw your last wonderful breath." he cackled like a maniac.

He kissed her forehead, and reveled in the feel over her soft skin against his scarred lips. She opened her eyes then, coming out of the fog that surrounded her. She hissed groggily as she realized where she was again. It was like a nightmare that she couldn't escape, or a very bad vision that wouldn't leave her mind.

"About time my love. I was wondering when you would deem it necessary to join me again. Did I tell you that I missed you! I didn't, well let me tell you, I missed you so greatly." Wade said as he back handed her. Her head whipped to the side and she cried. She prayed for the darkness to take her again. At least when she was unconscious he left her alone.

"Hit you again you say! Albeit, you are a feisty one aren't you!" he laughed as he again hit her. Her head lolled to the other side and blood oozed down her cheek. He chuckled as he reached out and licked the blood off her face. He then kissed her, hard on the mouth. She tasted her blood on him. She tried her hardest not kiss back, but it was hard to deny him when he held a blade to her throat. She complied with his wishes and kissed him back with tears streaming down her face. She wouldn't have complied if it weren't for that she really wanted to see Remy again one day.

"You are so bitter sweet." he said with a smile after he broke the kiss.

"Go to hell." she whispered.

"What did you say? Speak up my love, I didn't quiet hear you!" he chuckled.

"I said: Go to hell!" she screamed. He laughed at her. His laugh sounded like nails on a chalk board, and it burned her ears.

"Yes, I will, as long as you will join me." he said as he hit her again with most of his might, which again managed to knock her out.

"Enjoy your nap, bitch." he said, serious for once. He looked her over with a sane eye to make sure that she still lived. She did, she breathed, and he spotted the slight thump in her throat. She would be okay, she had managed to survive through many beatings with him now.

He turned his mind to Rox though. He knew it would be over soon, and he couldn't wait. It was going to so exciting. His skin tingled with anticipation. He couldn't wait to fight her. She was going to be a worthy opponent. A wide smile graced his scarred his lips. Either he was going kiss the only good opponent he faced, or he was going to die by her hand, either way he would be satisfied.


End file.
